A fantástica fábrica é invadida
by Ryuuaka
Summary: Depois de anos caçando a melhor forma de deter os roubos de suas fórmulas secretas, Willy Wonka não perdoaria o ser inescrupuloso que tinha invadido o seu amado mundo. Enquanto Willy Wonka mostra o quão cruel pode ser, será que Charlie ficará ao lado de seu tutor ou tentará proteger o invasor da ira de um cara com a mente ilimitada?
1. Prólogo

Wonka passou por Charlie sem, nem ao menos, desviar o olhar para o pupilo. O chocolateiro caminhava ereto, com os passos duros e as luvas rangendo pela pegada forte na bengala de pirulito. O cheiro de amendoim, característico do chocolateiro, deixou um rastro pelos corredores, como se ele quisesse ser seguido.

\- Willy? - Arriscou o pupilo que o seguia com alguns passos de distância.

Mas Wonka não parou.

Um Oompa Loompa quase foi atropelado pelo chocolateiro, que apenas rosnou em resposta ao berro que a pequena criatura soltou ao sentir a morte se aproximando. Morrer pisoteado não é algo que os Oompa Loompas apreciam.

\- Desculpe, algo o deixou estressado. - Charlie anunciou ao pequeno, parando por um segundo e quase perdendo o tutor de vista.

Não demorou para Willy chegar ao seu destino, escancarando uma porta comum de madeira e puxando a cadeira para longe da mesa de monitoramento. Os olhos castanhos caçaram algo nos diversos monitores que haviam por ali, o dedo indicador de uma das mãos correndo pelas telas, como se pudesse lhe acelerar o ato.

\- Cade? Cade? Cade?

O sangue corria furioso pelas veias, aquecendo o corpo e quase fazendo as luvas se tornarem irritantes. Quase, única e exclusivamente, porque Willy Wonka estava com toda a sua atenção naquela caça.

Ele caçava algo, ou alguém, como se fosse um felino pronto para avançar no alimento que não surgia há meses.

Quando Charlie entrou na sala, viu, um pequeno Oompa Loompa agarrado a cadeira em que estava sentado e com os olhos pregados no dono da fábrica. A cadeira ainda girava com leveza, recuperando-se da energia que lançaram sobre ela.

O herdeiro questionou se o Oompa Loompa estava bem, mas a criaturinha apenas afundou-se no estofado da cadeira. Charlie encarou as costas do tutor, entendendo que o Oompa Loompa nunca tinha visto seu salvador daquela forma.

Willy Wonka rosnava um mantra enquanto caçava algo nas telas que mostravam, quase, tudo o que acontecia na fábrica. Os quartos eram os únicos cantos com as câmeras desligadas e Charlie sabia que Willy fazia aquilo para que ele, Charlie, se sentisse confortável com a fábrica.

\- Willy? - Chamou novamente.

A resposta veio em seguida:

\- Achei esta mosquinha traiçoeira! - Rosnou Wonka.

O chocolateiro enfiou o dedo na tela de vidro e sorriu. Ele não estava irritado, percebeu Charlie, estava furioso.

Sobre os ombros do chocolateiro, o mais novo observou o ponto em que estava o dedo de Wonka e entendeu o que havia acontecido: A fábrica fora invadida.


	2. Capítulo 1

Allan Hoowsty estava saboreando uma das folhas mastigáveis de seu Diário Wonka, quando chegou na página em que Willy contava como optou pelos bilhetes dourados. Ali Willy Wonka explicava que precisava de algo brilhante e valioso, bonito e chamativo, mas delicado e poderoso. A página terminava com: Eis o que aconteceu.

Hoowsty virou a página e o coração ganhou força. Na página seguinte não estava só um esboço do bilhete dourado.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

O telefone tocou e Dóris prendeu a respiração. A Oompa Loompa aguardava aquele contato há duas semanas e não era a única que tinha tamanha expectativa no ato. À sua frente, o Oompa Loompa que estava designado a atender o telefone fechou os punhos e aguardou um novo toque, que veio em poucos milésimos de segundos.

\- Fantástica Fábrica Wonka, com quem falo?

Dóris respirou o mínimo que pôde, apenas para não perder aquele momento. A criatura que atendeu ao chamado tremia e apertava o fone com força, fazendo o plástico quase ranger.

\- Sim, sim. - Ele falou. - Faça como deve. A imprensa deverá chegar em algumas horas. - Houve mais uma pausa do Oompa Loompa e um ruído escapou pelo fone. - A Fantástica Fábrica Wonka agradece o contato.

A ligação foi encerrada e os Oompa Loompas se encararam. Dóris recebeu a confirmação e logo apertou um botão vermelho. As luzes da fábrica caíram de intensidade e um apito soou por toda a estrutura.

Dóris correu na direção do ponto de encontro que tinha marcado com Willy, mas o encontrou na metade do caminho. O chocolateiro estava acompanhado de Charlie e ambos estavam ofegantes.

\- Onde foi? Quando foi? - Willy perguntou em desespero.

\- Agora. - A mulher grunhiu enquanto apontava para a direção de onde tinha vindo. - Omar atendeu e eu vim avisá-lo!

\- Oh mulher! - Willy correu na direção da sala de administração, incomodado por não saber mais do que já sabia.

Na correria, a adrenalina aumentava e Charlie conseguia entender o quão nervoso Willy Wonka tinha ficado quando soube, anos atrás, que haviam encontrado o primeiro bilhete dourado.

Os dois tinham planejado vender um box com um diário de páginas comestíveis e relançar, junto, algumas antigas fórmulas. Não entregaram o projeto à muitas lojas, pois queriam fazer uma surpresa aos clientes. E, agora que tinham encontrado o primeiro bilhete, soltariam ao mundo todo uma quantidade gigantesca de diários.

Eles já tinham pensado em toda a rota que fariam e como fariam, quando chegasse o dia da visita. Planejaram quando usariam o barco e onde colocariam o elevador - pois não caberiam todas as crianças e seus pais naquele cubículo transparente. Também pensaram em quando comeriam e qual seriam os meios de impedir que alguma criança saísse...Bom, que a história se repetisse.

\- Onde acharam? - Willy gritou enquanto saltava para dentro da sala de administração. - Fale homem!

Ele passou as mãos por baixo das axilas do Oompa Loompa Omar e sacudiu a criaturinha.

\- Nova Jersey, Allan Hoowsty.

\- Avisem a imprensa, gritem meu novo feito! - Willy rodou no eixo, levando Omar consigo. Depois beijou o rosto da criaturinha e o colocou no chão. - Vamos Charlie, temos que preparar nossa roupa!

Ϣ.Ϣ.

A imprensa agiu como esperado.

Charlie estava sentado em seu quarto, observando Allan, o garoto que tinha encontrado o primeiro bilhete dourado.

\- Eu virei a página e lá estava ele. - Disse Allan. - Eu o retirei com cuidado e vi que em baixo tinha uma réplica, mas nela não havia o pedido para ligar para a fábrica.

\- E você falou com Willy? - Perguntou um reporter.

\- Não. Acho que foi um funcionário qualquer.

Charlie escutou Willy saltar de sua cama.

\- Quem ele pensa que é?!

\- Calma Willy. - Pediu o herdeiro.

\- Um Oompa Loompa vale mais do que qualquer ser humano! São criaturas limpas, confiáveis e com um talento mágico para a música.

Willy Wonka continuou resmungando o quanto um Oompa Loompa era melhor do que Allan Hoowsty, quando Charlie voltou a atenção à televisão. Hoowsty estava com o rosto moreno radiante. Era uma criança negra com doze anos. O cabelo era curto e crespo, igual ao de seu pai, que estava respondendo algo aos jornalistas.

O herdeiro escutava o barulho da televisão se mesclando com os resmungos de Willy. A mente começou a vagar para a época em que a esperança oscilava e a probabilidade usava de todas as armas que possuía, para lhe roubar a oportunidade de ver a fábrica que tanto amava. No meio do som incômodo, Charlie Bucket Wonka, relembrou quando era uma criança que recebeu, em sua pequena casa acabada, a mesma massa de jornalistas invejosos.

\- Willy Wonka parece ter algo em mente. Será que este projeto é para encontrar um novo herdeiro? - O jornalista do canal estava encerrando a matéria, assim como seus concorrentes.

A mente de Charlie acordou do passado.

\- O que? - Charlie saltou da cadeira.

Willy Wonka observou seu herdeiro e percebeu que o jornalista tocou onde não devia.

\- Eu disse que um Oompa Loompa é melhor do que um humano. - Wonka comentou enquanto soltava duas batidinhas sobre o ombro do herdeiro.

Charlie encarou o tutor com a mescla perfeita entre medo e raiva. Ambos, Charlie e Willy, tinham planejado aquela visita para aumentar as vendas dos "Diários comestíveis Wonka". Era uma simples estratégia de marketing, não uma forma de se livrarem do herdeiro.

Wonka tirou a mão do ombro de Charlie e pegou a bengala que repousava ao lado da porta. Seu herdeiro era a criança mais pura que conheceu. E não parou por aí. Era curioso e inteligente, esperto, astuto. Charlie cresceu e conseguiu desviar das impurezas que os adultos costumam ter.

O problema, e Willy sabia disto, era que a pureza de Charlie o podia corromper com insegurança. Charlie B. Wonka é a pessoa mais insegura que Willy Wonka conseguiu conhecer.

E era por conhecer este ponto negativo de seu pupilo, que Willy comentou:

\- Eu não te trocaria nem por milhões de Oompa Loompas.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

O segundo bilhete foi encontrado por um mexicano que morava nos Estados Unidos há alguns anos. O achado foi dois dias depois de Allan.

\- Mi papa não acreditou no começo. - Disse a criança.

\- Juanito é un chico de sorte. - Comentou o pai do garoto, que, assim como o filho, mesclava o inglês e o espanhol.

Willy estava meio acordado e meio adormecido, enquanto Charlie comia uma barra Wonka. Ambos estavam no quarto do fundador da fábrica e colocaram Oompa Loompas para acompanhar todos os canais existentes naquele pacote.

Wonka tinha feito uma festa com alguns dos Oompa Loompas em comemoração ao início pela caçada dos bilhetes. Eles cantaram milhares de músicas e se embriagaram de chocolate, passaram a noite acordados e agora, as duas horas de uma tarde quente, o chocolateiro lutava contra o sono.

"Eu não devia fazer a farra por tanto tempo, estou velho." Wonka pensou.

\- Sabia que j, em mexicano, tem som de r? - Ele comentou com o pupilo.

\- Como soube disto, Willy? - Charlie questionou com sua característica rouquidão.

\- Uma vez fui ao México e tive que aprender a falar a língua.

\- Você viajou para quantos países?

\- Nunca fui ao Brasil. - E dormiu.

Charlie cobriu o tutor e voltou a sentar-se na poltrona que tinha no quarto. Na reportagem, alguém tinha questionado se o menino iria para a fábrica.

\- Si. - Respondeu o menino. - Estou melhorando meu inglês para isto. Não perderia por nada. Quero que o senhor Wonka escute todas mis ideias e entenda tudo.

\- E o que fará quando ganhar a fábrica? - A jornalista perguntou em inglês perfeito.

\- Yo no sei se ganharei algo além de chocolates. Mas se ganhar a fábrica, vou querer que Charlie continue lá.

O herdeiro deixou a televisão no mudo. Era a segunda vez que pensavam naquela oportunidade e no convite não havia nenhuma informação de que dariam mais do que doces. O herdeiro voltou a ativar o som. As máquinas fotográficas batiam milhares de fotos e o Juanito olhava para o pai.

"O que perdi?" Perguntou-se Charlie.

O pai de Juanito comentou algo na língua natal e alguns jornalistas murmuraram.

\- Não acreditamos que algo ruim vá acontecer. Nem falava no bilhete que concorreríamos a algo, como disseram na última vez.

Charlie sacou na hora qual tinha sido a pergunta: Não têm medo de que lhe aconteça algo ruim, como aconteceu com os outros quatro ganhadores?

Bucket mordiscou a carne de um dos dedos. O que fariam contra os jornalistas, que levantavam falsas hipóteses e, também, erguiam uma poeira que baixou há muito tempo?


	3. Capítulo 2

– Isto não é um problema.

Willy comentou enquanto colocava o fraque que tanto amava. Ele estava se vestindo, quando Charlie entrou no quarto do chocolateiro e comentou sobre o que a imprensa estava divulgando. Willy era um cara vaidoso e tomava de dois a quatro banhos por dia. Ele só saía do quarto quando sentia-se limpo e "refrescado" como gostava de falar.

– Não acha? - Charlie coçou a cabeça. Será que só ele via o problema que a imprensa estava fazendo? - Nem com a possibilidade de alguma criança cair no rio?

– Se isto acontecer, vou aniquilar a família da pestinha! - Willy retrucou verificando se a cartola estava combinando com a roupa.

Ele percebeu, pelo reflexo no espelho, que Charlie realmente estava preocupado com o caminho que as coisas estavam tomando – e parte de sua percepção era por Charlie não tê-lo repreendido ao falar com tamanha brutalidade.

Para Wonka, era de se esperar que as pessoas tivessem receios pelo ocorrido da última brincadeira de Willy e que também pensassem que ele queria um outro herdeiro.

Há alguns meses, quase um ano, quando se ausentou da fábrica Charlie agiu de formas que muitos não gostaram e até mesmo Willy revelava seu desgosto, na época, pelas atitudes do pupilo. Charlie tinha agido com cautela e conseguiu acabar com os planos de Mike Teavee, que na época consistia em revelar segredos e falhas da fábrica, mas isto não ficou perceptível ao mundo e nem para Willy.

Se aquele mundo, o mundo de Willy Wonka, permanecia intacto, atualmente era graças ao herdeiro.

E Willy não trocaria.

– Eu não volto atrás tão fácil, Charlie.

Willy lhe sorria pelo espelho. Os dentes aparecendo com a característica brancura.

– Ah é – Charlie quase tinha se esquecido do segundo motivo por ter ido até o quarto do chocolateiro. - Seu pai ligou.

– Não! - Willy deixou os ombros cair.

– Amanhã você deve ir até o consultório dele.

– Não faz três meses! - O chocolateiro girou no eixo e escondeu o rosto por detrás da cartola – Vai Charlie, finge que esqueceu.

Charlie sorriu ao tutor e negou. Willy Wonka resmungou diversas coisas e saiu do quarto, deixando o cheiro de amendoim – que Charlie não sabia como ele fazia para ter – como o característico rastro.

Era uma tarde ensolarada, mas a fábrica mantinha a temperatura habitual. Charlie também saiu do cômodo, mas seguiu pelo caminho contrário ao do tutor. Enquanto Willy ia trabalhar na sala de invenções, Charlie ia até a ala de administração verificar o número das vendas. Era um trabalho que, desta vez, Willy tinha lhe dado e agora o herdeiro entendia o quão chato e complicado ele era.

Não só ver quanto tinha vendido, mas quantas remessas teriam que ser enviadas e para onde. Depois, era dar uma forma de aumentar a fabricação, o que exigia muito tempo dos Oompa Loompas.

Quando Charlie estava chegando na sala, Omar apareceu correndo pelo corredor. A criatura carregava um jornal e tropeçou nos próprios pés enquanto corria. Sem equilíbrio, Omar caiu sobre o piso lustrado e deixou que o papel escorregasse até o herdeiro.

– Você está bem? - Charlie questionou preocupado.

O Oompa Loompa ergueu o polegar para dizer que sim, depois se levantou e voltou, calmamente, pelo caminho que tinha o levado até Charlie.

O Bucket abriu o jornal e leu a manchete:

"O terceiro e quarto bilhetes foram encontrados ontem a noite. Um foi encontrado por Alice Grumplent que, com seus vinte e um anos, disse que realizaria o sonho da sobrinha, de sete. O segundo bilhete foi encontrado por Elizabeth Nunk, que mora na cidade vizinha a de Alice. Elizabeth tem oito anos e se escondeu das câmeras.

Os pais de Elizabeth estão receosos sobre a ida da menina até a fábrica..."

Wonka soltou o jornal sobre as pernas e continuou encarando a imagem das duas sortudas. Ele contou os segundos e dentro de um minuto Charlie surgiu na sala de invenções. Dóris tinha lhe entregado o jornal e ela revelou que Omar estava levando o outro exemplar para Charlie.

Talvez, pensou Willy, estava na hora de dar atenção a Charlie. Ou era melhor agir como estava agindo? Ignorando os receios do herdeiro?

– O que acha? - Charlie se sentou sobre o chão, ignorando a possibilidade de alguma coisa grudar em sua roupa.

Ele tinha aquela mania, de sentar-se em qualquer lugar e escutar. Era como se quisesse sempre ter a visão que uma criança teria e, desta forma, não ter tantos bloqueios.

– Charlie - Willy parou. Pensou um pouco e prosseguiu – Faz sentido sua preocupação, mas isto pode ser por você não ter passado por tudo o que eu passei.

– Acha que, a diferença em nossas mentes, é maior do que deveria?

– Diferentes, mas não muito. - Willy arrumou a cartola. - Vou te deixar tomar a decisão.

As narinas de Charlie se dilataram. Willy tinha algo a mais para falar.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Charlie pegou o telefone e direcionou o indicador ao primeiro número. O dedo tremeu no ar e a outra mão devolveu o aparelho ao gancho.

 _Willy pode estar certo._ Pensou.

Mas era uma decisão que estava em suas mãos e seus instintos pediam para fazer aquela ligação.

O Bucket voltou a pegar o aparelho e discou o primeiro número. O aparelho apitou em consentimento e aguardou o próximo número. Charlie não conseguiu prosseguir.

Willy Wonka era um cara persuasivo e com uma mente ampla. Ele, muitas vezes, percebia quando o perigo era falso. Naquele momento Charlie lutava contra o instinto de chamar toda a imprensa e contra as afirmações de Willy, que dizia não ter nenhum mato naquele cachorro.

"Espera." Willy olhou para algo além de Charlie. "Inverte isto."

Charlie caminhou até a sala de Dóris, a Oompa Loompa. O problema estava no tempo que perdia para discar o número da imprensa local. Ele não bateu antes de entrar e a criaturinha assustou-se com a brutalidade que o herdeiro usou para entrar na sala.

– Disque este número. - Chalie pediu como se fosse uma ordem. Dóris aguardou que a educação entrasse em vigor e logo Charlie percebeu. - Por favor. - Ele completou com vergonha.

Ela pegou o papel que ele estendia e tirou o telefone do gancho.

– Espere! - Charlie gritou.

Dóris o encarou e devolveu o telefone ao gancho. Ela piscou os olhinhos, aguardando o próximo passo.

– Willy pode estar certo. - A guerra mental do herdeiro era intensa demais para ficar presa na cabeça. - Mas pode estar errado. Calma. - Ele ergueu as duas mãos. - Ligue. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Dóris voltou a pegar o telefone, concentrando-se no número. Quando discou o segundo, Charlie interrompeu.

– Pare!

Ela o encarou.

– Não, pode continuar. - Charlie abanou as mãos como se estivesse enxotando-a.

Dóris discou outro número.

Charlie mordiscou o dedo.

Mais um.

Charlie explodiu.

– Pare! Pare!

Dóris voltou a encará-lo. Charlie, vendo que ela não colocou o telefone no gancho, saltou para perto da mesa e arrancou o aparelho da mesa, jogando-o longe e estourando o fio que fazia o aparelho funcionar.

A Oompa Loompa soltou o fone, que ficou preso em seus dedos, e encarou o garoto. Ele estava desesperado, meio abatido, como se estivesse precisando dormir.

Ela saltou da cadeira, contornou a mesa e puxou a calça de Charlie. O conduziu para a ala de recepção – que ficava perto – e o fez sentar em um sofá. No meio do caminho pediu para um Oompa Loompa, que passava por perto, uma caneca de chocolate quente.

Depois de acomodar o herdeiro, sentou-se em frente a ele, cruzou as perninhas e aguardou.

Charlie desabafou rápido, explodindo com a pressão do momento.

– Willy acha que a imprensa está agindo de forma normal, mas estão falando mais do que deve. E ele só me disse que não acha que é necessário contatá-los e nem que devemos nos preocupar, mas eu me preocupo! E sabe o que ele me disse? Que eu deveria me virar! Dóris, como posso tomar uma decisão dessa? Certo, eu me livrei de Mike, mas isto não era nada! Willy disse que não faria nada, acho que devo segui-lo.

Um Oompa Loompa entregou uma caneca para Charlie e deu duas batidinhas no joelho do herdeiro. O Bucket encarou os dois Oompa Loompas e suspirou, ele era o único preocupado com algo. O único que ainda se prendia ao mundo fora da fábrica. Uma fábrica que, praticamente, se sustentava por completo.

E se ele era o único que estava preocupado com algo, também poderia ser o único errado.

A fábrica continuaria intacta por anos. Independente do que as pessoas acham daqueles que a controlam.

– Vocês são fantásticos, sabiam?

Os dois Oompa Loompas sorriram e saíram da sala. Dóris ainda encarou o herdeiro e ergueu o polegar, falando milhares de palavras motivadoras, com apenas um gesto.


	4. Capítulo 3

Willy sentou-se a mesa e observou o pupilo. Tanto Charlie quanto o sr. Bucket, tinham começado a jantar sem ele. Era algo comum, uma vez que a mente dele, de Willy, podia obrigá-lo a trabalhar até mais tarde. Mesmo ciente de sua idade avançada, Willy recuperou parte de sua criatividade enquanto bolava o diário com folhas comestíveis. Era como se a mente quisesse mostrar o que ainda podia ser feito e onde as coisas poderiam ser melhoradas.

Graças a isto, a rotina da fábrica estava, quase, normalizada. O chocolateiro tinha decidido que Charlie já tinha capacidade para cuidar de algumas coisas administrativas e ao passar estas coisas ao pupilo, Willy se viu com muito tempo livre.

Só que aquele jantar, não estava normal.

Os Buckets tinham saudado-o como sempre, mas não mantiveram a conversa que sempre mantinham. Nem Charlie e nem seu pai estavam conversando sobre nada, o que era mais do raro.

Willy arriscou:

\- O que decidiu? - Perguntou ao pupilo.

\- Sem negócios...

Mas o pai de Charlie parou a frase ao ver Charlie arrastar o prato para o lado e ficar mais sério do que já estava. Eles não discutiriam os negócios, eles lavariam a roupa que estava suja. O senhor Bucket levantou-se, puxando o prato consigo e saindo da mesa de jantar antes que fosse atingido pela guerra que poderia começar em poucos segundos.

\- Não liguei.

\- Ótimo! - Exclamou Willy, verdadeiramente, contente.

Ele não percebeu o quanto a situação incomodava Charlie. Por mais que tivesse percebido a possibilidade de fazer uma tempestade em copo d'água, alguma coisa ainda o perturbava. Ainda haviam vestígios do medo.

\- Mas Willy, quero saber o motivo de você achar que não preciso me importar.

Willy Wonka recolocou a cartola. O adorno era uma fonte de segurança para ele e por este motivo não conseguia tratar de coisa séria sem ela. Na verdade, ele até conseguia, só que sabia que a amada cartola lhe dava mais seriedade.

\- Charlie. - Willy movimentou os dedos de uma mão, fazendo as luvas rangerem. - Já invadiram minha fábrica, diversas vezes. Meus sistemas são bombardeados milhares de vezes por dia. E durante anos, só conheci uma pessoa que pensa em chocolate como eu.

Charlie entendeu a indireta, mas queria saber o que dava tanta confiança ao chocolateiro. O que Willy tinha e ele não, para ignorar o perigo que era a imprensa. Não era só por Charlie ter morado fora da fábrica, pois Willy também tinha vivido fora daquele mundo e por quase o mesmo tempo que o herdeiro, talvez, até mais.

Então o que dava tanta confiança ao Wonka?

Willy pegou um pedaço de pão e o mordeu. Ele deu uma pausa no texto para matar a fome e deixar Charlie digerir suas palavras. Não voltaria a falar para o pupilo que nunca o trocaria, isto era trabalho dele, de Charlie, agora. A confiança é algo que se vai adquirindo aos poucos, quando passamos a perceber que fazemos algo bom e bem-feito. Quando passamos a perceber que qualquer esforço já é valido para ser algo importante na sociedade.

E a sociedade de Willy e de Charlie, era aquela fábrica. Os dois, fundador e herdeiro, eram o coração da fábrica.

\- Não é deixar de se preocupar. - Willy falou, depois de engolir o alimento. - Nem ignorar. É apenas fazer de tudo, uma grande peça de comédia.

\- Isto é loucura. - Charlie sussurrou.

\- Não é. Eles não podem fazer nada. Somos bons no que fazemos e o máximo que eles podem fazer é criar teorias e histórias. Só há duas pessoas que podem destruir meu mundo. E ambas o amam demais para isto.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Willy contorceu o rosto e Charlie desatou a rir. A última pessoa que encontrou o bilhete dourado se chamava Violet Beauregarde.

\- Quais as chances? - Willy perguntou.

Na televisão, a garota sorria e mascava um chiclete. Os jornalistas enchiam os ouvidos dela de perguntas, sem dar tempo para ela responder.

\- Como não pensamos nisto? - Charlie perguntou em meio ao riso.

\- Não quero a amora na minha fábrica. - Willy Wonka ainda não conseguia aceitar a ideia.

\- Vamos Willy, ela me deu uma força e tanto.

Willy encarou o pupilo, ainda com o rosto contorcido pela indignação que sentia. Ele parecia gritar, corporalmente, "nem ouse me convencer a deixá-la entrar aqui!", mas Charlie realmente estava preso ao riso.

Na televisão, Violet ignorou as perguntas e declarou em alto e bom som:

-Não vou à fábrica, doarei meu bilhete para uma conhecida. Podem me chamar de sortuda, mas sabem que eu gosto de bater recordes e é claro que quero ser conhecida como a garota que mais teve chances de ir visitar a fábrica.

\- Que garotinha. - Willy rosnou.

Um jornalista questionou se ela não estava se esquecendo de Charlie, que morava na fábrica.

\- Eu disse garota e visitar. É muito fácil assim. Saibam, então, que bati outro recorde: como a garota que mais pulou corda nesta casa.

\- A senhorita não tem medo de dar este convite e perder a oportunidade de ganhar a fábrica? E nem de que algo horrível aconteça com a criança e depois lhe culpem?

O riso de Charlie parou. Willy permitiu-se sorrir para a televisão e aguardou a resposta que já sabia qual seria:

\- Vocês estão loucos? Não há nenhuma palavra sobre ganhar algo além de chocolate. E convenhamos, Charlie não permitiria que algo acontecesse. Ele e o Senhor Wonka forma a melhor dupla que poderiam conhecer. A loucura e a sanidade andando juntas.

Willy encarou o pupilo, enquanto desligava a televisão.

\- Eu te disse. Eles só acham.

Charlie devolveu o sorriso.

\- E ela te chamou de louco em rede internacional.

O chocolateiro franziu o cenho. Era verdade.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Charlie estava caminhando calmamente pela fábrica. A área administrativa estava em ordem, Willy tinha adiantado os lançamentos do próximo mês e eles tinham duas semanas para decidir a melhor rota para a visita. Já tinham deixado o caminho meio andado, mas Willy Wonka era desconfiado demais para não fazer uma análise minuciosa e rever suas escolhas.

O Bucket virou o envelope que carregava e sorriu. Era raro receber cartas, principalmente por não ter muitos amigos fora da fábrica. Na realidade, ele sempre achou que não tinha amigos até hoje, quando Dóris lhe entregou uma carta. Ele estava ansioso para ler o conteúdo, mas a carta teria que esperar. Veruca Salt teria que esperar.

Willy Wonka girou nos calcanhares e escutou a porta se abrir. Estava em uma sala cumprida e quase vazia. Quase, apenas porque aquela era a sala dos mapas, onde toda a planta da fábrica estava exposta. Apenas ele tinha a chave daquela ala e era a primeira vez que permitiria alguém entrar ali. Nem mesmo os seus amados Oompa Loompas tinham a permissão. Era Willy quem a limpava e esta era a única forma dele conseguir dormir a noite, sem a sensação de que alguém conhecia seu mundo mais do que ele.

Charlie entrou, calmo, curioso e guardando um envelope no bolso da calça. O pupilo observou o ambiente, mas não comentou nada, aguardando que o tutor desse o ponto de partida.

\- O que é isto? - Willy perguntou sem esconder sua curiosidade quanto a carta, mas ocultando seu nervosismo.

Seria possível que Charlie não se assustou com a imensidão da fábrica? Ou ele não tinha percebido que aquele era o mapa dela?

\- Ah, Veruca me mandou uma carta.

\- E o que ela disse?

Willy era, realmente, uma criança. Pensou Charlie.

\- Está lacrada. Não sei.

As luvas de Willy rangeram quando ele apertou o polegar. "Calma", pedia a mente, "vamos, lá Willy, você está esquecendo algo.

\- Certo. Vamos deixar isto para depois. - Willy abanou uma mão. - Estudei os ganhadores, menos a criança que receberá o bilhete da senhorita Beauregarde, por motivos óbvios.

\- Você sempre faz isto?

\- Claro Charlie. E se você não tivesse ganhado o ingresso tão em cima da hora, eu teria achado uma forma de te testar. - Willy cruzou um dos braços sobre o peito e apoiou o outro sobre ele. A mão parou em frente aos lábios vermelhos, auxiliando-o no pensamento. - Se bem que, se você fosse um mal caráter, teria vendido o bilhete ou roubado algo.

O herdeiro sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Ele tinha pensado em vender o bilhete, mas seu avô George o convenceu do contrário. Como era grato ao velhinho rabugento, que morreu feliz e alegre anos depois.

A saudade o fez sorrir e Willy Wonka apreciou a beleza do pupilo. Não só a beleza física, mas aquela inocência que só parecia ser capaz de se manter viva, dentro de Charlie. Era fácil fazê-lo mergulhar no passado, na infância. E mais fácil ainda, fazê-lo ter uma ideia incrível.

\- Bem. - Willy chamou a atenção do pupilo. - Começaremos pelo jardim, claro.

Charlie viu Willy apontar, com a bengala, para a direita. Ele não olhava para o ponto, mas apontava com precisão para o jardim bem desenhado. O herdeiro se aproximou do ponto, sabendo que Willy o acompanhava com os olhos e o sorriso orgulhos que sempre dava, quando sabia que estava sendo incrível.

\- Parece uma réplica perfeita. - Charlie sussurrou.

\- Oi? - Willy puxou a bengala e aproximou o rosto, ainda ficando passos atrás de Charlie. - Ah é. Eu sou bom naquilo que faço. E eu fiz esta fábrica.

Charlie olhou para Willy com o maior sorriso que conseguiu dar.

\- E é claro que decorou cada pedaço.

\- Como sei o sabor de cada doce que inventei. - Willy piscou ao pupilo.

\- E depois?

\- Elizabeth gosta de bichinhos, por isto, nada de esquilos, algodão-doce e cremes. Alice é fascinada por rios e lagos, é nadadora, então...

\- Quanto tempo você precisou para decorar tudo isto? - Charlie não conseguiu esconder sua fascinação pela mente do tutor.

Willy endireitou as costas e coçou a cabeça. Dois dias? Três?

\- Não me faça perguntas difíceis. Estou estudando-os desde que soube quem viria para cá. - Willy bateu a bengala no ponto em que a sala de invenções estava desenhada. - Tenho dúvidas quanto a isto.

Charlie olhou para o ponto e torceu os lábios. Estavam em uma das paredes, mas em todas tinham desenhos que, por dedução, eram pontos da fábrica. Não conseguiu ver tudo em tão pouco tempo e se perguntou, em algum momento, se Willy lhe mostraria cada canto daquele lugar.

\- É importante. Mostra onde tudo nasce. - Charlie correu o dedo por volta do ambiente. - Mas estou com medo deste e deste ponto. - Ele colocou uma mão em cada ponto, perdendo alguns segundos para achar os lugares desejados.

Era muito parecido com andar pela fábrica, mas um simples desenho detalhado na parede, não era a mesma coisa e as vezes o senso de direção de Charlie falhava – e feio.

\- A sala de televisão e do refrigerante?

Willy não gostou. Ele amava aqueles pontos.

\- Tivemos uma boa experiência com Tevee? - Willy sabia que era uma pergunta retórica.

Ele teve que concordar com Charlie, a sala de TV estava fora de cogitação – mesmo que a experiência de transformar uma criança irritante em um ratinho, fosse gratificante.

\- E a de _refri_? O que ela tem? - O chocolateiro semicerrou os olhos, enquanto observava o ponto.

\- Willy, a fórmula tem anos e anos de teste e nunca dá certo. Um Oompa Loompa sempre voa descontrolado. Se alguém beber sem a nossa supervisão...

\- Tá! Tá! - Willy resmungou. - Voltando à sala de invenções.


	5. Capítulo 4

"Hey Bucket, como vão as coisas?

Nem acreditei que vão deixar outras pessoas visitar a fábrica, principalmente depois de... bem, você sabe.

De qualquer forma, escrevo para enviar meus votos de boa sorte e que tudo dê certo.

Assinado: V.S."

Willy enrugou a testa e encarou o pupilo.

\- Aquela menininha te envia uma carta só para isto?

\- Por que não? - Charlie questionou enquanto mordia uma torrada.

O relógio marcava duas da manhã e os dois, mesmo estando cansados, não conseguiam dormir. Passaram as duas semanas sobressalentes, debatendo sobre o caminho que fariam durante a visita e quais os perfis das crianças. Willy se mostrou um gênio da pesquisa e que poderia, facilmente, se tornar um psicólogo – ou psicopata. Ele explicou como fez para entender a cachola de cada criança da primeira visita, resumindo passo a passo de cada uma e como deveriam fazer com as novas.

Willy revirou o papel e tentou ler a carta de trás para frente. O envelope estava jogado sobre a mesa, ao lado de Charlie, que quase deitava sobre a madeira velha enquanto a torrada acabava.

\- Charlie, ela no mínimo falaria que está com inveja da Beauregarde.

\- Vai ver ela deixou algo no envelope. - Charlie zombou.

Wonka sorriu. Aquele sorriso prazeroso que só ele conseguia fazer e que tanto encantava quanto assustava.

Charlie era um gênio. Pensou. Só ele para pensar em algo assim e, se uma pessoa pensou...

O herdeiro apertou os olhos. Willy não pensaria que alguém poderia usar o envelope como papel de carta.

Willy pegou o papel que jazia sobre a madeira e o abriu. O papel grosso não revelou nada, mas ele não desistiu tão facilmente. Separou as laterais, tomando cuidado para não rasgá-las, e foi presenteado com a descoberta de um papel colado ao outro.

\- Voilà – Willy soltou com o francês perfeito.

Charlie não acreditou que alguém poderia brincar daquela forma.

\- E o que diz?

\- Tive tempo de ler? - Retrucou o chocolateiro.

Ele removeu o papel em branco, passando a ler o que estava no papel do envelope. Escrito a lápis, Veruca Salt passou uma informação que Charlie tremeu só de imaginar o que se passou na mente de Willy.

\- Charlie, - Willy leu. - foi você ou sr. Wonka que descobriu esta parte da carta? Isto não importa muito. Andei conversando com a Violet, ela me disse que recebeu uma proposta quase irrecusável pelo bilhete, mas que resolveu dar para uma garotinha da rua dela. Só, tomem cuidado. Violet me disse que a pessoa parecia disposta a qualquer loucura pelo bilhete e, pelo jeito, para conhecer a fábrica. Se precisar, conte comigo.

Willy devolveu o evelope para a mesa e ficou em silêncio. Ele encarou o papel, relendo uma ou outra palavra e deixando Charlie ansioso. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma brincadeira, que Veruca não falou com Violet ou que a pessoa só tentou convencer a recordista a lhe vender ou dar o bilhete, era uma brincadeira muito perigosa.

Charlie não conseguia imaginar como Willy se sentia. Raramente o chocolateiro ficava tanto tempo parado, com os olhos e o rosto nulo de sentimentos, sem palavras para expressar sua raiva, tensão ou alegria.

Wonka se levantou. Tão subitamente que Charlie tremeu pelo susto que sentiu.

\- Eu vou dormir.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Charlie acordou com o barulho de um helicóptero passando por cima da fábrica. Ele gemeu, virou para o lado e agarrou um chocolate de pelúcia mal costurado, querendo esquecer o mundo dormir mais um pouco. Soltando um suspiro de prazer pelo aconchego da cama, o Bucket escutou a porta do quarto se abrir.

Willy saltou para dentro do quarto do pupilo, acendendo a luz e acreditando que o pupilo estaria tão energizado quanto ele.

\- Bom dia estrelinha! - Gritou enquanto via Charlie cobrir a cabeça.

Willy caçou um calendário, apenas para verificar se a data estava correta. É, estavam no dia da visita.

\- Vai dormir Willy!

\- Mas, Charlie, é hoje o dia.

Charlie ficou imóvel por um momento e logo sentou sobre o colchão. Os olhos arregalados, preocupado com a atitude que Willy deveria, naquele momento, estar tomando. Mas o chocolateiro já estava vestido, exalando amendoim por todo o quarto e sorrindo ansioso pela hora em que veria os ganhadores do convite dourado.

\- Willy...

\- Vamos estrelinha! - Willy segurou a mão do herdeiro e o puxou da cama. - Há muito para fazermos!

\- Mas e a carta de Veruca?

O chocolateiro empurrou o herdeiro para o banheiro e fechou a porta, segurando o trinco até o momento em que Charlie parou de resmungar e tentar abrir a porta, e o chuveiro ligou.

Willy encostou a cabeça a porta e fechou os olhos. Se alguém tentasse invadir sua amada fábrica, nem mesmo seu pupilo poderia lhe parar. Ele ficou escutando Charlie tomar banho, a água escorrendo até o chão e o barulho do sabonete caindo. Como ele poderia permitir, que seu sonho fosse, quase, arruinado novamente?

Calmamente, o Wonka foi para o guarda-roupa e retirou a roupa que o pupilo usaria. Arrumou a cama e depois verificou a cartola que usava. O espelho lhe revelou a beleza do conjunto e como parecia jovem e sério. Adorava aquelas roupas, o fraque, a camisa, a calça e os sapatos lustrados. A forma como uma simples peça lhe fazia ser o cara mais bonito e importante que os olhos podiam encontrar.

Sorriu.

Não sabia o que falar sobre sua amada cartola. Só sabia que ela sempre devia estar por perto. Ela e sua bengala de doce.

Charlie saiu do banheiro com a cintura enrolada na toalha – ou seria o contrário? - e o vapor do chuveiro lhe acompanhando. O pupilo usou alguns cosméticos e colocou a roupa – indo para o banheiro para colocar a calça e voltando com o cabelo penteado.

\- Se alguém invadir este mundo, não voltará sã e salvo ao outro. - Willy respondeu com seu sadismo.

A espinha de Charlie sentiu a descarga de medo, que o cérebro enviou ao corpo. Willy sabia amedrontar. Sabia como provar que a vida de alguém podia estar em risco e ainda assim confundir a cabeça da pessoa.

\- Willy...

\- Não adianta, Charlie. - O chocolateiro abraçou o herdeiro. - Só quem é convidado, pode entrar.

Charlie retribuiu o abraço, sentindo que Willy buscava um amparo. Era do chocolateiro, viver sozinho, reinando pela fábrica e liderando os Oompa Loompas. Era de Wonka, viver pensando por si e pelos outros sem esperar que alguém pense por ele. Era de Willy Wonka, acreditar que a solidão é a parte mais gratificante da vida.

Até que veio ele. Até que Charlie Bucket provou o contrário e nem cobrou por isto.

E Charlie sabia que Willy era uma criança velha e madura, mas extremamente ferida e acuada. Charlie amava esta criança, que as vezes agia imprudentemente e impulsivamente, expulsando qualquer coisa ruim de sua fábrica.

Charlie amava Willy Wonka, que com um abraço, lhe pedia apenas compreensão. E em troca, recebia amor e carinho.

\- Você não foi ver seu pai. - Willy estremeceu em seus braços. Então era disto que ele queria falar? - Ele está cobrando a visita.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

"Os portões da fábrica permanecem fechados. As cinco pessoas sortudas que encontraram os bilhetes dourados, já estão posicionadas em frente a fábrica e aguardam o horário de entrarem. Conversamos com duas das crianças que, cheias de entusiasmo, falaram não terem a mínima ideia do que esperar."

A jornalista falava com profissionalismo, mas Willy sabia que ela queria estar ali, acompanhando uma das crianças. Era algo que Willy sabia que acontecia, os adultos sempre se freando e aceitando a derrota, sem mesmo imaginar a possibilidade de seguir em frente.

\- Se parece impossível – ele sussurrou – impossível é.

Charlie arrumava a gargantilha com o brasão da fábrica. Willy, que outrora foi contra colocar televisões na fábrica, parecia viciado em noticiários envolvendo a fábrica. As vezes ele lia o jornal, – o que significa que todos os dias, enquanto toma o café da manhã, ele lê alguma coisa no papel velho e sujo – mas sempre deixava um Oompa Loompa caçando matérias na televisão. Matérias que envolviam a fábrica e o mundo dos chocolates e que o deixariam ciente dos feitos mirabolantes que seus concorrentes nunca faziam.

\- De que você está falando? - Charlie perguntou. - Da jornalista?

\- Não. - Willy encarou o pupilo – Sabe a última visita? - A pergunta fora retórica – Percebeu que só as crianças eram impulsivas? Que os adultos se retinham e não questionavam?

\- A mãe de Violet e o pai de Veruca fizeram perguntas. - Charlie retrucou.

\- Bobas. Foram as crianças que avançaram as barreiras, entendendo que esta fábrica tem regras diferentes das externas.

Charlie abriu a porta do cômodo e Willy saltou da poltrona, indo na direção do pupilo.

\- Então, os adultos se retraem? - Charlie manteve a conversa.

\- Cheios de barreiras. – Eles caminharam pelos corredores sabendo que o caminho era longo. O elevador estava guardado, para que ninguém quisesse andar nele e causar acidentes. - Sempre com "pode isto e não pode aquilo, porque é coisa de criança". Olhe para nós, Charlie. Duas crianças reinando um mundo invejável.

\- E solteiros. - Charlie brincou.

Willy sentiu o corpo tremer, as pernas travarem e um cheiro esquisito a rondá-lo. Era uma fragrância meio amarga e só podia ser classificada como: o cheiro do medo. O coração batia rápido e a fábrica pareceu fria. A garganta ardia e a saliva pareceu amarga demais para estar tudo bem com o corpo.

As luvas de Willy Wonka rangeram. Charlie sabia que era um assunto que Willy não gostava de falar, - relacionamentos - mas a cara envergonhada que ele fazia era o suficiente para que o pupilo sempre que pudesse, fizesse-a. Só que desta vez, as coisas saíram diferentes. O cheiro de amendoim, de Willy, estava mais intenso e ele parecia uma estátua, de tão rígido.

O herdeiro colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do chocolateiro.

\- Willy. - Os olhos de Willy estavam abertos, abertos demais e com as pupilas extremamente contraídas. - Você está bem?

\- Claro. - Respondeu em meio a uma risada aguda. - Muito bem. Bem demais. Principalmente agora, que você me lembrou de como eu posso ter destruído a sua vida.

O chocolateiro voltou a caminhar, seguindo com passos rápidos e fazendo a calda do fraque voar. O rosto tão contraído, como se ele estivesse indo matar seu maior inimigo.

\- Eu não disse isto.

\- Charlie, eu não preciso escutar todas as letras para entender as coisas.

E a sensação de saber que podia ter criado um segundo Willy, fez Willy Wonka desejar nunca ter aberto a fábrica. Mas já era tarde, Charlie estava tão conectado a fábrica, quanto o criador dela. Os Oompa Loompas o amavam e...

Seria possível Charlie se apaixonar por uma Oompa Loompa?

\- O que você acha dos Oompa Loompas? - Willy se virou para Charlie, parado de caminhar e fazendo com que o pupilo quase se chocasse contra o chocolateiro.

\- Você sabe o que acho.

\- Se casaria com um?

\- Willy Wonka! - Charlie gritou incomodado e envergonhado. - O que aconteceu com você?

Charlie seguiu pelo caminho, imitando o chocolateiro e quase correndo para a porta da fábrica.

\- Charlie! - Chamou Willy. - Veja a possibilidade! É melhor do que namorar alguém por fora da fábrica, as pessoas não são confiáveis.

O Bucket girou nos calcanhares, fazendo Willy frear subitamente e quase cair.

\- Você é maluco! - Os olhos de Charlie estavam tão grandes quanto os de Willy. - E eu nem estou preocupado com isto!

\- Nem se aparecer um fio branco?

\- Willy, você viveu sozinho por anos. Se eu não me apaixonar, se eu não encontrar uma mulher para amar, então farei como você. Não se preocupe com algo, em minha vida, que não me preocupa.

Wonka viu Charlie girar nos calcanhares e seguir caminho para a entrada da fábrica. Charlie fez uma brincadeira, apenas isto. Uma simples e ingênua brincadeira, que tinha uma estrutura verdadeira e preocupante, mas que ninguém se preocupava.

Certo. Ele pensou. Uma bala de cada vez ou o gosto fica ruim.

Charlie sentiu Willy se aproximar, correndo por um curto caminho até matar a distância. Ao seu lado o chocolateiro sorria como se estivesse bolando alguma brincadeira ou piada. Willy tinha seus pontos de previsibilidade, atitudes que tinha antes de certas coisas, mas que ele só deixava visível quando não era algo sério.

\- Se tudo der errado, temos algumas Oompa Loompas bonitinhas.

Charlie riu e socou o ombro do tutor. Quem pensaria naquela possibilidade? Um humano, do tamanho de Charlie, casado com uma criaturinha como a Dóris?

\- Não pense na Dóris. - Willy adicionou.

\- Era nela que eu pensava.

\- Não! Ela é minha favorita e velha demais para você! - Wonka riu, sendo acompanhado pelo pupilo.

A frente deles, estava o cenário para as boas vindas. Willy insistiu em reproduzir o começo da última visita, revisando a hora da pirotecnia e, só por precaução – ele disse a Charlie – deixou a ala de enfermagem para bonecos, pronta para atendê-los.

\- Senhor Wonka – Charlie sussurrou.

\- Diga, estrelinha. - O chocolateiro sorriu.

Ambos estavam mergulhados na nostalgia. Charlie vendo a cena de outro ângulo, como se pudesse ver através dos bonecos e da porta, a pequena criança pobre e esfomeada, que aguardava com o avô, a hora de conhecer a fábrica.

Enquanto Willy Wonka, anos depois, relembrava o misto de orgulho e terror que sentiu quando viu a última chance de acreditar nas pessoas fora da fábrica. Wonka moveu os olhos para Charlie e, com a visão periférica, apreciou sua _esperança,_ seu herdeiro, tenso e ansioso, pronto para mostrar aquele mundo para algumas crianças sortudas.

Charlie B. Wonka, o herdeiro de seu mundo. Seu orgulho. Seu futuro.

O relógio marcou dez horas. Os portões externos se abriram e a voz de Willy surgiu pelos alto-falantes – Era a mesma gravação da primeira visita. As crianças entraram, os portões se fecharam e o show estava para começar.

Charlie estava preso em algo. Preso em alguma parte do cérebro dele e sem notar que, naquele momento de distração, Willy Wonka sumiu do seu lado. Ele estava sozinho, em frente a uma porta que se abria e uma música animada que causou um arrepio em seu corpo, fazendo-o mergulhar mais fundo na nostalgia.


	6. Capítulo 5

Os portões da fábrica se abriram com esplendor, soprando o entusiasmo sobre cinco crianças e cinco adultos que clamavam pelo momento em que pisariam no chão daquele monumento. É incrível como o simples não saber, transforma algo simples em algo único.

O segundo portão, este de madeira e com uma porta menor em seu centro, abriu-se para as dez pessoas que ficaram estagnadas a sua frente. Uma música agitada começou tocar, aumentando a expectativa. Alguns bonecos surgiram, dançando animadamente enquanto pareciam cantar a música de apresentação do grande chocolateiro Willy Wonka.

A pirotecnia foi utilizada e uma cadeira surgiu por detrás de toda a cena, parada ao fundo de todo o cenário.

Naquele exato ponto, algo dera errado e dois bonecos pegaram fogo, passando para mais três outros e destruindo o sistema de som que deveria estar escondido por ali. A música acabou, dois bonecos continuaram se mexendo por culpa da inércia e mais um despencou para o lado, como se o fogo que o queimou o tivesse feito desmaiar.

O show maravilhoso tornou-se uma aberração. Pelo menos dois dos cinco pais que estavam naquela fábrica, pensaram em jogar seus filhos por cima do primeiro portão e correr daquele mundo que, definitivamente, não era normal.

\- Eles sempre queimam nesta parte.

Os ganhadores do convite dourado correram os olhos para a direita e encararam o homem que teceu o comentário. A cartola com alguns flocos da neve que caía naquele final de inverno.

\- E quem seria o senhor? - Comentou alguém.

\- Ah, sim! - O homem vasculhou o bolso interno. - Eu juro que deixei aqui.

Os felizardos começaram a ficar ansiosos pela resposta. O homem que caçava algo em seu bolso, estava coberto com um casaco vermelho e luvas de lã protegiam suas mãos. Óculos enormes cobriam seu rosto e ele resmungava algo como "por que estas coisas sempre fogem do bolso?"

\- Wonka!

As onze pessoas, que estavam paradas em frente a porta da fábrica, encararam a cadeira que escapou ilesa da chacina que a pirotécnica causou.

Lá estava, com o rosto banhado por raiva, o herdeiro da fábrica.

Charlie B. Wonka, o garoto que tivera o prazer de herdar um mundo fantástico e desconhecido, estava alto e continuava magro. Assim como o cara desconhecido, porém não mais desconhecido, usava um casaco pesado, mas sem bengala, cartola ou óculos. Nas orelhas estavam tampões felpudos, que deveriam dificultar a audição do herdeiro.

\- Estrelinha!

Enquanto os ganhadores do convite dourado encaravam o dono da fábrica correr na direção do pupilo, eles sussurraram a única palavra que parecia descrever Willy Wonka: Excêntrico.

Willy Wonka não se encaixava em nenhum grupo social. Ele usava roupas sérias, mas com atitudes infantis. Seu traje era elegante, contudo seu requinte era quase exclusivo de festas a traje de gala. Não usava gravatas, apenas uma gargantilha personalizada com o logo da fábrica.

Os dois donos da fábrica discutiram alguma coisa entre sussurros impossíveis de serem entendidos. Charlie parecia repreender a atitude o mais velho e Willy parecia retrucar a repreensão do mais novo. E como se, juntos, tivessem percebido que pessoas o aguardavam, os dois giraram nos eixos e encararam a plateia que congelava.

\- Senhoras, senhores e senhoritas. - Anunciou Charlie, que já era bem conhecido pela sociedade. - É com grande prazer que os recebemos neste pequeno universo paralelo.

\- Esta não era minha fala? - Sussurrou Willy de forma audível.

Ele realmente tinha gostado daquela frase, só não teve capacidade lembrar-se dela.

\- Você não deveria estar sentado na cadeira? - Charlie retrucou o sussurro.

Willy apontou os braços para a cadeira, bateu um dos pés e rosnou:

\- E como eu ia assistir ao show?

Charlie limpou a garganta. Willy acertou a roupa. E juntos sorriram de forma forçada e bela.

\- Nos desculpe por isto. - Pediu Charlie com vergonha.

\- Vamos, venham! Por que estão parados aí? - Wonka afastou-se um passo e girou o corpo para ficar de frente para Charlie. Ele apontou para a entrada da fábrica e anunciou: - Há pouco para se ver e muito tempo para isto. - Wonka pensou um pouco.

\- Algo deveria ser invertido. - Charlie coçou a cabeça.

Entraram pelos portões e logo eles e fecharam. O cheiro de plástico queimado era enjoativo e Charlie não escondeu o nojo que sentia, fazendo o rosto contorcer-se em uma carranca. Willy, por outro lado, não pareceu se abalar.

\- Estes bonecos precisam aprender a dançar. - Sussurrou o chocolateiro mais velho.

Alguns metros a frente do portão que se fechava, uma porta surgiu. Estavam em uma sala ampla, mas sem mobília, com um texto escrito na parede ao lado da porta e algumas assinaturas rabiscadas na parede. Willy girou nos calcanhares e apontou para a parede, usando a bengala.

\- Este ponto é importante. - Anunciou seriamente. - Ninguém entra sem assinar esta parede.

Era um contrato, explicou Charlie. Onde informava que coisas ruins poderiam acontecer aos visitantes, mesmo que seguissem as ordens dos donos. Também informava que nada poderia ser retirado dali sem a permissão de Willy ou, e o nome a seguir estava com uma letra diferente, Charlie. Alí, também, ficava vetada a divulgação de qualquer coisa que acontecesse ou fosse vista dentro da fábrica e que ninguém, além de quem sofresse, seria responsável por possíveis acidentes naturais.

\- E o que seriam estes acidentes? - Um dos pais questionou.

\- Posso dizer o que não seria. - Charlie respondeu. - Se o senhor for atropelado por uma empilhadeira, será nossa culpa.

\- De um Oompa Loompa, na verdade. - Willy murmurrou.

\- Um o que? - Alan questionou com sua curiosidade de criança.

\- Tudo em seu tempo. - Willy Wonka respondeu.

Lentamente os visitantes leram o contrato e cada um assinou seus respectivos nomes. Alguns adultos tentaram debater o contrato junto com Willy, mas o chocolateiro os enxotou reclamando que era algo chato, conversar com adultos limitados. Charlie assumiu a responsabilidade de explicar o que era cada termo do contrato e perderam bons minutos naquele lenga-lenga.

\- Prontos? - Willy resmungou, já se arrependendo da ideia de chamar dez pessoas para sua fábrica. - Vamos começar.

Passaram pela porta e depararam com um corredor branco. Willy largou o casaco, as luvas de lã – mostrando que as luvas de emborrachadas estavam lhe protegendo sobre a lã – e os óculos no chão e Charlie orientou que fizessem o mesmo.

\- É quente aqui dentro, pois a fábrica é climatizada. Não passarão frio.

Sem parar para esperar os visitantes, Willy caminhou pelo corredor, aguardando o momento em que seria agarrado por alguma criança irritante e intrometida. Não aconteceu. Ele cruzou todo o corredor sem ter nenhum problema com contatos físicos.

\- Começo a gostar deles. - Sussurrou para Charlie.

\- Isto é ruim?

\- Não. Não é não. - O mais velho piscou para o pupilo e parou em frente a pequena porta.

Era hora. Pensou.

\- Vamos entrar na minha parte favorita. - Anunciou o criador.

\- Por esta porta? - Uma garotinha questionou. - O senhor passa por aí?

\- A porta contém um segredo grande. – Explicou Charlie. - Ela é pequena...

\- Para manter o grande sabor. - Sussurrou Wonka.

A pequena porta se abriu e o magnífico jardim surgiu. O cheiro de chocolate mesclava-se com um pouco de menta e morango. A grama impecavelmente verde, convidava-os para deitar e descansar do mundo cinza que havia fora da fábrica.

As árvores eram únicas dali, todas dando doces e geleias e cada uma com um formato ou detalhe diferente. Havia um caminho que se bifurcava e levava para áreas diferentes e longínquas. A cachoeira despencava ao fundo, cantarolando a queda do chocolate perfeitamente misturado e aerado.

\- Não percam a cabeça. - Charlie sussurrou por detrás do visitante que estava mais distante. Ninguém tinha notado que ele caminhou até o final da fila mal formada. - Pois é tudo comestível.

Willy passou pela porta, sendo seguido por cada um dos visitantes e depois por Charlie. O herdeiro deixou a porta aberta, pois sabia que um Oompa Loompa logo viria fechá-la – eles nunca deixavam a porta aberta por tempo demais.

\- Vejam a maravilha da vida. - Willy quase gritou. - Vasculhem e degustem de tudo, mas não ousem tocar em meu rio. Tudo é comestível, mas ele é sagrado.

\- Por quê? - Juanito questionou.

\- A última pessoa que tentou beber dele, caiu nele e quase virou glacê.

O mexicano sentiu o sangue fugir do corpo. Os olhos de Willy Wonka gritavam que era verdade e que ele deveria ter muito cuidado com aquele rio.

\- Mas não se preocupem – Charlie não parecia preocupado enquanto admirava a cachoeira. - Quase nada daqui é perigoso.


	7. Capítulo 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="176242b271d56ad2f577a9054333150c"Willy Wonka observou o pupilo explicando a importância da cachoeira. Segundo os planos daquela visita, um Oompa Loompa apareceria.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42cb51498c3aad951dd4c007519bfb38"– Veja, papa! O que é aquele homenzinho? - A voz de Juanito ergueu-se pelo jardim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bd1513c85fe1a51edf4ad2114fcacd8"...Naquele momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6af5e193282876114e29e339c0d5a544"Wonka apreciou seu amado pupilo explicando o que era um Oompa Loompa e onde ficava a Oompalândia - "lugarzinho horrível", pensou enquanto sentia um calafrio percorrer o corpo alto e o gosto das lagartas votando para sua boca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a916d13c3747c68bfa5e8907fea33e"– É fantástico! - Exclamou uma garotinha de cabelos cacheados e pele sardenta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153c931048af0d87c778b42be9e225d5"Ela era ruivinha e pequena, magrela e aparentemente fácil de quebrar. Willy caçou pelo fraque a lista de crianças, mas o papel parecia ter sido abduzido de seu corpo. Ele aproximou-se de Charlie, caminhando leve e silenciosamente, caçando um ponto onde poderia ficar oculto – o que nunca aconteceria, pois Willy não só é mais alto que o herdeiro, como a cartola flutuava por detrás e sobre a cabeça de Charlie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a33eb292d87992653a04ef6caf95ad3b"– Quem é ela? - Sussurrou o chocolateiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0aa246c7357216259ef029ab008e50a"– Katrina Vonsquer. - Charlie retrucou em voz baixa. - Violet. - Finalizou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b6df4a0a95b6e0faeacc6b52bde9b3"– Ah!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4f5f46b4f40f8fe2ba92cf8f69b544e""Ah!" pensou Willy sem se dar conta de que havia mais do que pensado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1413c31cb35eeee1eebbee5ae52f12f"A garota tivera a reação mais anormal que Wonka presenciara, pois nem mesmo ele mostrou-se tão entusiasmado, quanto ela, quando conheceu as criaturinhas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18a266222683def8656bdc8cb5178538"– O que eles sabem fazer? - A criança ruiva questionou quando viu que a criaturinha estava coletando algo do solo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4faf7ab78ad270c1aed79d1d463f0ce8"– De tudo um pouco e de nada um tudo. - Anunciou Willy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58bde8531869e081770620101a9abe76"– Depende de cada Oompa Loompa. - Charlie explicou. - Cada um fica destinado a algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fa6c1b158e03a2bbae727f95e9429ee"– Mas, acima de tudo – Willy ergueu o indicador, falando com seriedade – são ótimos cantores e dançarinos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19ecf0c9ce96f75e9f00690eda047139"E se tudo estivesse como o planejado (novamente), e pelos cálculos do chocolateiro, os Oompa Loompas começariam uma música animada e ensaiada naquele mesmo momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c848ccf670ed4ff6157ec5bb48d2fe0"Não foi espanto algum, a Charlie e Willy, quando os visitantes se mostraram impressionados com a cantoria e dança dos Oompa Loompas. As criaturinhas eram ensaiadas e bem criativas, logo, todo mundo gostaria de vê-los em seu esplendor. Willy Wonka mesmo era um viciado, declarado, nas obras-primas dos Oompa Loompas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18bd57b3a16712b563d97396b4614288"Charlie balançou a cabeça junto com a melodia e Wonka apreciou a cena. Apreciou o cheiro adocicado e nada enjoativo de seu jardim, a atenção que os visitantes ofertavam aos Oompa Loompas, o impecável musical das criaturinhas e a maciez do solo comestível que pisava. Ele podia fechar os olhos e morrer naquele momento, penetrado com altas doses de orgulho e admiração. Ele podia perpetuar aquele momento em um quadro, filme ou livro, que não se cansaria de rever e reler e reescutar diariamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b15c5e015c2e1cbbd0eab689846a6ea"Willy Wonka podia.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3fadfb79b33b906d420506977c70025"Podia.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f525c21f1918c052dfbdef75ac704ca0"O chocolateiro abriu os olhos e correu a visão até o fundo do jardim, no perímetro esquerdo onde seus ouvidos captaram o quebrar de uma grama. Algo que não deveria estar ali, pois os visitantes estavam sob seu olhar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0633157926a23e14ebf7a7b5e9698b2"Wonka fechou os olhos e permitiu-se escutar a respiração da fábrica. A música Oompa Loompistica continuava afinada, os visitantes continuavam pregados nas criaturinhas e Charlie mantinha-se cantarolando a música que aprendeu durante o último ensaio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b85c3f246abe0e6eb7bb00c9ac0389df"E ao fundo, longe dali, mas ainda no jardim, uma folha mexeu-se fora do ritmo da fábrica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a5c8029c7eac9dea667555cc3f528aa"O chocolateiro ergueu as pálpebras e girou o corpo. Os olhos caçaram a anomalia. As pupilas castanhas caçaram o que estava fora de sintonia e tentaram enxergar além das árvores de alcaçus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69636def9e0167ef7b0c8199017b72a3"Nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df20cc2ed18960709dff64ea15ccd05"Aparentemente não havia nada que deveria ser estudado ou investigado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d4de466a5483289a39770dc670455af"– Willy? - A voz de Charlie agiu sobre o corpo do tutor e o fez girar o corpo na direção da dança./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e6de087473ded5d735953379611b05"– Sim? - Willy questionou com suavidade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff5ad546c256d4921fdaed5a4e9815c"– O que foi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62a4f65d05f5208a487b75d99a532d85"– Nada. - Ele replicou, parando um segundo para olhar por sobre o próprio ombro - Ainda - terminando a resposta com um sorriso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553b9db993efa3c375835c7d6b65c046"Ϣ.Ϣ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb718a8b0b6d8f620a4dd0bf57efd91d"A música dos Oompa Loompas acabou no mesmo instante em que um barco repleto de outros Oompa Loompas estacionou na borda do rio. Willy Wonka acenou para que os visitantes entrassem no barco, mas Charlie percebeu que os olhos do tutor estavam pregados em um ponto longínquo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aabfc048983b9a312c942c6ba23b0bc0"O herdeiro tentou, diversas vezes, caçar o que tanto incomodava Willy. Tentou escutar algo fora do normal ou enxergar algum movimento suspeito, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi a frustração de não ver nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad74d0a1447ecc228b105880b61bf51c"Cuidadosamente, os visitantes embarcaram no cavalo-marinho rosa que, um dia, guiou Charlie pela correnteza do rio de chocolate. A adrenalina que sentiu quando a embarcação pegou velocidade, ainda podia ser sentida. Era um pouco divertido, mas muito assustador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b74a5979545a1dcb274428a07587054"E Willy Wonka adorava./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6230c60657f4891f0d2cd1af28b1e22"Ele queria que chegassem logo ao ponto de descida, onde sentiria o cabelo voando e escutaria o grito de pavor das crianças e de seus pais. O barco era como uma montanha-russa, inocente no começo e pavorosa em seu ponto de esplendor – e ele, novamente, adorava a sensação./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a7a4f110c39dd4023337d510394ee5"Atrás dele, no jardim que tanto amava, o sussurro de algo errado lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Com a insatisfação de não poder caçar a anomalia de seu lugar mais amado, Willy chamou um Oompa Loompa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8e9f11a945493348789ec7e2c16d8d6"A criaturinha se aproximou de Wonka e Charlie acompanhou, junto com todos os visitantes, Willy Wonka se comunicar com o Oompa Loompa. Ele fez um som esquisito com a língua e alguns movimentos com os braços. O Oompa Loompa retrucou com um movimento dos braços e saiu para o fundo do jardim. Depois Willy se ajeitou no banco, o rosto sério e contorcido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2738c584f7544b86553053e0fb29e1b5"– Hey! - Exclamou o chocolateiro. - Por que estas caras? Era só uma ordem ao Oompa Loompa em Loompaloompes. - Ele sorriu da forma mais falsa que conseguia. - Todo vapor a frente!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0c6d7fc4da8380a9b59cd7f90978835"E diante a ordem do chocolateiro, os Oompa Loompas começaram a remar. Charlie quis questionar o que de tão errado estava acontecendo, mas não teriam abertura naquele momento. O herdeiro não conhecia a língua dos Oompa Loompas, mas a linguagem corporal de Willy Wonka, ele conhecia bem. Só alguma coisa muito fora do comum deixaria Willy Wonka tenso ao ponto de pedir que um Oompa Loompa verificasse algo na fábrica. Ou.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="add1121aa04f924accf7c0e9bee63664"O herdeiro entrou em pânico. Os olhos correram até o tutor que descia uma concha de cozinha no rio e a puxava. Entregou-a para Katrina e anunciou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51db004a9bbc7e90073d1f277634433f"– Para aquela que tanto gostou dos Oompa Loompas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26af23932b4361d42521e1c41e492c0b"Ϣ.Ϣ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e7944121c3ef7b06ea00b32f5880fd9"Desceram do barco alguns minutos depois. O pai de Allan estava branco, apavorado pela velocidade do barco em forma de cavalo-marinho. Allan acudia o pai e Katrina comentava que queria mais aventuras como aquela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="358460afc8756e4da1097cfd72a555c0"– Willy? - Charlie chamou com carinho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="372843e69d83d9779107a74476c97dc9"– Estrelinha? - Retrucou o chocolateiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a1b4f68d00cb824cfe3ce9a6599007a"Os lábios do pupilo se abriram, mas nada saiu por eles. Willy não soube o que se passou pela mente do mais novo, mas sabia que sua preocupação tinha atingido o pupilo. Disfarçar nunca foi o forte de Willy Wonka, mas ele teria que dar um jeito de aguentar até o final da visita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e7d133e8995b33eb4c262b7282ff3f"– Vamos? - Charlie questionou com receio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d330294060430c4df36d4dfbc2f9cae"– Mudanças de planos – Willy comentou com um tom de voz que Charlie desconhecia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c9080fce5bef1bf97ed95f9d81d4f2c"Willy Wonka tinha descoberto a melhor forma de se livrar daqueles visitantes e poder investigar a anomalia de sua fábrica. Ele não conseguiu retirar a malícia da voz, mas Charlie Bucket era inocente demais para entender aquele ponto do chocolateiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13fbd9de18328faa478685214df9bebe"Se Willy estivesse certo, e quase sempre ele estava, havia um invasor. Muito provavelmente, o décimo primeiro visitante daria um jeito de segui-los e depois sair de fininho antes da saída dos outros visitantes. Willy Wonka sabia que parte da planta de sua fábrica era conhecia. Não só pelos seus ex-funcionários humanos, como por seus concorrentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a21ed8914be720662ccd9769cbb5c422"Conseguir as informações básicas para entrar e sair da fábrica não seria muito difícil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="920f1d5748f95684cffb85fb07cac35f"Charlie Bucket sentiu os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem. Ele teve a certeza que tanto temia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e46762e6105c377c7cb99e161946803"Willy Wonka, sem sombras de dúvidas, começaria a aprontar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p 


	8. Capítulo 7

A ala de criações de uma fábrica de chocolates é tão importante quanto o cérebro de um corpo. Ali, não só são planejados os primeiros pontos das fórmulas que serão utilizadas, como, também, é a ala onde nasce planejamento do que deseja criar, do que as pessoas querem comprar e de qual será a aparência da nova criação.

Charlie utilizou de tais palavras para explicar o quão importante era aquela sala, mas a forma como ele gesticulou deu um agrado a mais aos visitantes.

Willy observou o pupilo explicar, mas a mente vagou por todas as formas que teria para começar a enfiar medo nas crianças e livrar-se logo daquela visita. Inicialmente, o chocolateiro pensou em apresentar o sachê de comida instantânea, mas a ideia era tão absurdamente horripilante, que ele desistiu sem pensar muito. A fórmula dos pacotes estavam tão erradas, que na melhor das hipóteses a comida ficaria gigante extremamente rápido e jogaria o visitante, que colocasse a água, em alguma parede da fábrica.

Eh, ele não podia arriscar um processo. Mesmo que o termo de auto responsabilidade ficasse fixo na parede de entrada da fábrica, aquela fórmula era aterrorizante até mesmo para Willy, que provavelmente ficaria se culpando pelo resto da vida.

Wonka não sabia porque ainda insistia em criar alguma fórmula mágica para que os adultos carregassem uma refeição inteira e saudável em suas bolsas e carteiras. As criações sempre davam errado e o chiclete que Violet experimentou era apenas o começo dos problemas. Quando o chocolateiro abdicou do chiclete, pensou em criar algo mais simples e direto.

Em sua cabeça, um simples sachê com um pozinho leve e que bastasse um pouco de água para virar uma bela sopa, era a ideia perfeita. Mas algo não foi bem triturado e o Oompa Loompa que colocou a água fora nocauteado por um pedaço de tomate gigante. Depois, quando a sopa ficou bem triturada – a mistura foi triturada durante um mês para chegar no ponto confiável – e colocar água não se tornou uma catapulta mortífera, Willy pediu para que um Oompa Loompa experimentasse.

O chocolateiro odiava tomates e acreditava que aquela sopa estaria perfeita para o consumo, mas, obviamente, as coisas saíram erradas e o Oompa Loompa estava há três meses internado por culpa de uma intoxicação alimentar que lhe roubou vinte e um quilos de gordura nos dois primeiros dias.

Teve um último teste, mas houve uma falha de trituração e por algum motivo, que nunca descobririam, um pedaço de tomate resolveu inchar dentro do Oompa Loompa que o experimentou. A pequena criatura ficou um bom tempo digerindo o legume.

Tudo bem, a sopa estava fora de cogitação.

– Alguém gosta de refrigerante? - Willy perguntou logo que Charlie parou sua tese sobre a importância daquela sala. Era o caminho mais fácil, não?

Charlie não sentiu calafrios quando escutou Willy revelar-lhe o que estava para aprontar. Pelo contrário, saber que o chocolateiro faria algo tão simples quanto optar pelo mais óbvio, lhe deu um pouco de calma.

Todas as crianças ergueram os bracinhos pequenos, gritando que gostavam de refrigerante e já embutindo a questão de quando iriam tomá-lo. Wonka bateu as mãos e sorriu:

– Ótimo! Venham comigo.

Os pelos de Charlie se arrepiaram no momento em que passou pela porta trancada da sala onde ficava os refrigerantes capazes de fazer alguém voar. Era um dos pontos mais frios da fábrica e, normalmente, quando Willy não começava a agir como sadismo; Willy deixava um casaco pendurado na porta do lugar. Entretanto o tutor parecia ter solicitado a retirada de todos os casacos que poderiam proteger os visitantes do frio. Os visitantes e os donos.

– É uma sala bem fria, senhor Wonka. - Comentou algum adulto.

– É sim. - Willy respondeu. - Sabem por que? Porque o gás fica calminho, caminho. Se eu aquecer esta sala, tudo voará por aqui e por ali. - O chocolateiro sorria enquanto explicava e gesticulava como se fosse o maestro de uma orquestra. - Agora, apenas um de vocês poderá experimentar a Delícia Voadora Wonka.

– Mas precisamos explicar algo antes, não é? - Charlie interrompeu o tutor.

Willy não perdeu o sorriso, mas mudou de sorriso. Algo simples e que passaria despercebido, mas Charlie sabia ler o corpo de Willy e não se intimou com a ira expelida pelo tutor. Iria impedi-lo de fazer alguma bobagem, teria que impedi-lo.

– Claro. Você vai subir e subir. - Os olhos de Willy adquiriram um tom tenebroso. Também havia malicia, como se sentisse prazer pela coisa horrível que anunciaria em seguida. - E se não souber arrotar, só terá duas escapatórias: a janela, que provavelmente está trancada; e o ventilador, que, com certeza, irá te triturar.

– Podemos amarrar uma corda, se quiserem mais segurança - Charlie acrescentou com a tensão escorrendo pelas calças.

– E qual seria a graça? - Willy questionou como se fosse uma criança corajosa. Uma das mãos na cintura e a confiança na voz. - Você só vai descer se arrotar. Perdemos um Oompa Loompa com isto. Pobrezinho...

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Alice Grumplent era uma garotinha extremamente habilidosa com o voo. Willy quase decidiu dar a ela uma quantidade da bebida que dificilmente seria comercializada. Mas, ainda fora só um quase e quando a garota começou a arrotar alucinadamente, o chocolateiro sentiu-se embriagado pela raiva.

O refrigerante era sua maior aposta. Acreditou, realmente, que o medo de ser triturado impedira os visitantes de beber o treco e que os deixariam incomodados demais para prosseguir. Contudo, a senhorita Grumplent estava com os dois pezinhos no chão e era aplaudida pelos visitantes e por Charlie, que fingia uma tranquilidade mágica.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. As criações mais perigosas estavam trancadas em uma sala, tirando o refrigerante e a sopa de tomates, que daria uma dupla perfeita para as funerárias de plantão.

Willy sentiu o corpo tremer. O estômago trancafiou-se em um embrulho desconhecido e as pernas fraquejaram. Ele até mesmo acreditou que estava mais pálido do que o normal, com o pânico que sentiu repentinamente. As narinas se dilataram e a madeira da bengala chiou sob o apertar forte e descomunal do dono.

– O senhor está bem, senhor Wonka? - Katrina questionou ao olhar para o criador daquele mundo mágico.

Ela queria questionar sobre as possibilidades de criação naquela fábrica, mas só conseguiu questionar se o dono e criador dela estava bem. O mais velho parecia irritado e abatido, mas o ponto crucial de sua preocupação fora a forma como Willy Wonka encarava a porta trancada da ala de refrigerantes.

Willy não respondeu. Não se mexeu e parecia não respirar.

– Senhor Charlie – Ela puxou o fraque do herdeiro. - O que houve?

Charlie seguiu o dedo da criança e mordeu o lábio inferior. Definitivamente, Willy Wonka estava com problemas. O herdeiro retornou o olhar para a conhecida de Violet e acariciou a bochecha da pequena.

– Lembre-se uma coisa: quando se ama algo, nada ruim acontece sem que você sinta.

Charlie fez um som estranho com a boca e prontamente a porta se abriu. Um Oompa Loompa surgiu acenando e sorrindo, e Willy encarou o pupilo. Tinha acabado de sair do torpor criado ao sentir que o intruso encontrou a saída do jardim, que quase se esquecera do grupo de visitantes.

– Me traga um copo com água, sim? - Willy pediu brutalmente, impedindo que Charlie pedisse para a criaturinha continuar ou finalizar aquela visita. Estavam em duas pessoas. Willy conseguiu, há muitos anos, sobrevier a uma visita daquelas e era óbvio que aquela outra iria até o fim. - Charlie, se me der licença, vou tomar a dianteira e nos encontramos na próxima sala.

Sem esperar respostas, Willy Wonka passou pela porta e saiu acompanhado do Oompa Loompa. Sem esperar que Charlie questionasse o que, infernos, estava acontecendo e o que deveria fazer!

O herdeiro fechou o punho esquerdo. Com força e encarando a porta que se fechou tranquilamente. Charlie B. Wonka sentiu a raiva inundá-lo com prazer, a pele reclamando a força empregada pelas unhas que se cravavam na palma coberta pelos dedos. Alguns dedos estralaram, junto com a mandíbula trincada.

– Senhor. - Alguém arriscou. Uma voz feminina e suave, tímida e gaguejante. - Não seria melhor encerrarmos por aqui?

Ninguém contestou. Não havia uma criança chiando pela ideia de deixar a fábrica mais cedo. Charlie virou o rosto para os visitantes e fora presenteado pelo receio de manterem-se naquela briga ou confusão que Willy Wonka não conseguia esconder.

– Por favor, me deem um minuto e já retornarei. - Charlie deu uma leve curvada com o corpo e saiu pela porta, ignorando o perigo que era deixar aquelas pessoas sem supervisão e com o refrigerante.

Mas Willy estava tão perto e agindo tão estranhamente, que se não agisse logo, perderia o chocolateiro e as chances de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Willy sabia que tinha algo de errado com a fábrica, pois somente ela era capaz de baixar a pressão sanguínea do chocolateiro e o deixar tão debilitado como naquele momento. Charlie quase conseguia ver Willy tremendo e não era pelo frio daquela sala.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

–Willy Wonka!

O chocolateiro parou de caminhar. A voz de Charlie expeliu do corpo magro e reverberou pelas paredes do corredor como o estrondo de um trovão.

Willy Wonka girou no próprio eixo e abaixou um pouco o rosto, fixando os olhos sobre o olhar do pupilo. O mais velho era paciente com Charlie e não se recordava de ter tido verdadeiros problemas com a criaturinha que tanto ama, mas um grito, um estrondo como aquele, era algo irritante e ousado.

Estavam no mundo de Willy. No universo em que ele era rei. Ninguém o chamava daquela forma, muito menos quando ele estava correndo para resolver o grave problema da fábrica.

– Willy... - Charlie titubeou. A voz mais fraca e quase gaguejante. Uma das mãos presa no bolso da calça enquanto a outra continuava fechada num punho perfeito para socar alguém.

– Charlie. - Devolveu Willy com a rara seriedade do Willy adulto.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Ah, sim. - Willy endireitou o corpo e encarou os visitantes acuados. - Uma discussão em frente aos convidados?

Charlie olhou para trás, voltou a encarar Willy e logo girou o corpo para o caminho que tinha percorrido. Não tinha pedido que ficassem na sala de refrigerante voadores e perigosos? O pupilo quase se estapeou quando percebeu que os visitantes eram mais inteligentes e espertos do que ele.

Claro, quem ficaria naquela sala? No frio e sob a tentação do refrigerante?

– Você está estragando o dia deles. - Charlie anunciou ao tutor. O cansaço da última hora saindo pela voz.

"E eu com isto?" Charlie sentiu que podia ler os pensamentos do tutor. "Eles já tiveram sorte o bastante de termos dado outra oportunidade para conhecerem meu mundo!" Pupilo e tutor sabiam se ler. Charlie sabia o que Wonka queria que ele escutasse, mas que as regras sociais o impediam de falar.

– E o meu. - Concluiu o herdeiro.

Willy virou as costas. Charlie havia perdido.

Willy Wonka não iria lhe contar e nem mesmo lhe tranquilizar.


	9. Capítulo 8

— Senhor Charlie? - Katrina arriscou. - Se o senhor desejar, pode encerrar a visita.

A criança não queria isto. Não queria ter que sair daquele pequeno universo, mas sabia que as coisas não iam bem. Charlie tinha travado no lugar, como se a alma tivesse feito uma pausa para o almoço e não colocou hora para voltar. O herdeiro movimentava as sobrancelhas, talvez preso em milhões de questionamentos que o fazia ignorar todo o mundo que o cercava.

— Senhor? - A criança tentou de novo.

Willy Wonka simplesmente seguiu caminho, deixando apenas o alerta de que voltaria a encontrá-los em alguns minutos. Ele não parecia ter mentido, mas Charlie ainda se incomodava com o anúncio. O que Willy Wonka estava lhe escondendo?

— Senhor Wonka? - O pai de Juanito também tentou.

Mas como Charlie poderia ajudar ao chocolateiro, se ele ainda não tinha confiança no mais novo? Como poderia acalmá-lo e ajudar com alguma solução se o maldito chocolateiro lhe ocultava o problema da fábrica? E o que mais ele lhe esconderia? Conhecer a sala que contem toda a estrutura da fábrica fora a coisa mais incrível que Charlie já tinha feito, mas sabia que demonstrar sua fascinação aumentaria o ego de Willy e não estava na hora de o fazê-lo. Willy ainda não precisava dos icentívos.

— Será que ele não está escutando? - O Pai de Allan Hoowsty questionou enquanto coçava a cabeça.

— O que está acontecendo, mamãe? - Alice questionou com a voz chorosa.

"Willy" a mente de Charlie sussurrou com pesar. O chocolateiro ainda não confiava no herdeiro. E o herdeiro conhecia o chocolateiro tão bem quanto o próprio criador da fábrica."Por que não me deixa... Outch!"

— Outch! - Charlie gritou.

O ombro latejava com fúria como se tivesse sido atacado por algo extremamente forte e o cérebro largou a preocupação com Willy para entender o que tinha lhe atacado. Olhando para a direita, de onde o golpe deveria ter saído, Charlie contemplou os visitantes. As crianças pareciam preocupadas e alguns pais estavam com muita raiva em seus rostos maduros e vividos.

Massageando o punho, a mãe de Katrina Vonsquer sorria pelo sucesso de seu soco bem-dado. Charlie parecia desnorteado, como se, e isto quase aconteceu, estivesse esquecido que tinha um grupo de dez pessoas para guiar pela fábrica ou liberar da visita mal sucedida.

A sra. Vonsquer sacudiu o pulso duas vezes e cruzou os braços, aguardando o momento exato em que o garoto abriria a boca para questionar o que diabos tinha acontecido.

— Seu mimadinho! - Ela repreendeu quando Charlie agiu conforme mandava o script em sua mente.

— Mãe! - Katrina gemeu em vergonha.

— O que? - Charlie questionou enquanto Katrina gemia.

"Que ultraje!" pensou.

— É isto mesmo! - Continuou a senhora Vonsquer. - Estamos aqui, parados nesta magnífica fábrica, esperando você decidir se vai nos liberar da visita ou continuar a alegrar nossos dias.

— Desculpe-me se Willy resolveu agir estranho! - Replicou o herdeiro. O rosto queimando pela ira e se avermelhando como anuncio.

— Senhor - Allan ergueu a mão enquanto falava - Que eu me lembre, o senhor também é dono da fábrica.

Escutar Allan falando com tamanha timidez, causou em Charlie a vergonha máxima que um adulto poderia sentir. Era a mesma sensação de ser repreendido por uma criança de cinco anos, quando se é pego jogando um papel de bala pela janela e um ônibus lotado.

— Eu sou? - Charlie questionou à criança. A voz suavizada e com a costumeira rouquidão.

— É sim. - O pai de Juanito fora o responsável pela resposta. - E pode terminar a visita. Entendemos que vocês estão com problemas.

— Exato. - O senhor Hoowsty sacudia a cabeça.

— Mas eu _prefereria_ continuar - Elizabeth sussurrou.

— É preferia, minha querida. - Corrigiu o pai da garota. - E todos nos temos esta preferência.

Charlie quis sentar sobre o chão e pensar na melhor solução, mas Willy tinha lhe obrigado a deixar o costume quando estivessem em frente a mais alguém que não fosse da família. O chocolateiro lhe alertou que, de tal modo, pareceria fraco e este ato deveria ser ocultado da sociedade, a não ser que eles quisessem enganar a sociedade.

"Família" pensou Charlie.

Willy tinha lhe acolhido como herdeiro e como recompensa ganhou uma nova família. Os Buckets.

E um Bucket sempre saberia sorrir, independente se teriam frango frito para o jantar, ou se a sopa de repolho estaria mais rala naquela noite de inverno.

— Me perdoem - Charlie endireitou o corpo. - O refrigerante é perigoso demais para sair desta fábrica, mas quem sabe um dia não seja comercializado, não é mesmo?

— Seria ótimo! - Alice animou-se.

— Como já disse, a ala de criações é a mais importante desta fábrica, mas a produção também é. - Girando nos calcanhares, Charlie ficou de costas para os visitantes e acenou para que eles o seguissem. - Sem uma produção delicada, as criações não saem perfeitas...

Os visitantes seguiram caminhando enquanto Charlie os levava para outra área da fábrica. O herdeiro ainda não sabia se deveria seguir com a visita ou largá-la nas mãos de um Oompa Loompa, mas por enquanto, ele seguiria com o roteiro.

E, definitivamente, não quebraria o dia daqueles inocentes.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Willy rondou o jardim três vezes. Ao seu lado, Dóris carregava um bloco de anotações e rabiscava tudo o que o chocolateiro murmurava. Willy estava claramente irritado e carregava a cartola sob o braço direito. Era a terceira vez que ele observava a árvore de alcaçus azul que ficava no fundo da fábrica. Uma árvore larga o bastante para esconder um corpo esguio e adulto como o dele, mas fofoqueira o bastante para anunciar que alguém tinha estado lá. Havia um ramo mais baixo do que o que deveria e o chocolateiro o devolveu à posição correta. A grama também estava denunciando as pegadas de alguém.

— Eu me escondo aqui atrás. - Ele colocou um dos pés sobre a grama amassada. - Não consigo enxergar, então dou uma abaixada no ramo. Alguém escuta, eu o solto. - O ramo balançou quando o ato narrado fora executado e Willy fez uma careta, era o mesmo barulho que tinha escutado quando estava no jardim, do outro lado, próximo ao rio e junto com os visitantes. - Sapatos trinta e sete. - Ele sussurrou e depois olhou para Dóris. - É uma mulher.

A Oompa Loompa encarou o salvador de sua raça e torceu as sobrancelhas.

— Dóris, é uma mulher. - Willy estava assustado. - Já tentaram me seduzir com uma, mas...

A Oompa Loompa aguardou que o herói continuasse, mas ele estava travado. Os olhos castanhos cravados na pegada quase invisível e a mente vagando por um universo que a pequena criaturinha desconhecia.

Wonka ergueu o corpo e deu uma olhada geral no jardim. Ele já tinha caminhado por tudo aquilo tantas vezes, que Dóris quase implorou para que não fizesse uma vez mais. As pernas pequenas não queriam continuar caminhando e provavelmente teriam que caçar a bendita invasora.

Willy não lembrava de nenhuma mulher ter realmente invadido sua fábrica. Já se passaram por funcionárias e depois tentaram lhe seduzir, mas nunca dava certo. Caçando em sua mente, não conseguia achar uma concorrente feminina, nem mesmo um concorrente que tivesse uma espiã tão boa quanto aquela. A mulher deveria ter sua altura, magra, talvez sessenta quilos e perfeccionista o suficiente para não se mover mais do que o necessário.

Das três voltas que tinha dado, Willy só conseguiu a informação de que era uma mulher, quando analisou minuciosamente as marcas no jardim. Demorou, mas seu elo com a fábrica era forte o bastante para que cada canto lhe sussurrasse o que tinha acontecido. Ele só precisava ter paciência para escutar.

— Agora... - Ele pensou em voz alta - Temos a porta que leva para a saída principal, a saída do barco, a saída para o corredor da ala domiciliar e a saída para o corredor da ala de produção.

Dóris anotou minuciosamente cada letra do chocolateiro.

O chocolateiro seguiu o rastro fraco que a invasora tinha deixado, sabendo que encontraria, no ponto de divisão entre a ala de domiciliar e ala de produção, marcas para os dois lados. Willy arrancou a luva da mão esquerda e roçou os dedos na grama amassada.

— Ela caminhou com pressa por um caminho. - Comentou. - Passos leves para ir e para voltar. E caminhou com mais força pelo caminho que realmente foi. Não conseguia distinguir a direção dos passos. Sua amada fábrica não estava lhe sussurrando por onde seguir e parecia adicionar o desafio de descobrir antes que a invasora complete sua meta.

Willy Wonka ergueu o corpo. Colocou a cartola na cabeça e a luva na mão nua.

— A maldita apagou o próprio rastro! - Arfou em fúria. - Mas não pode se livrar das câmeras!

Dóris mordeu o lábio inferior e gemeu. Willy Wonka sempre arranjava meios de adjetivar seus inimigos e amigos, mas nunca, em toda a sua existência, a Oompa Loompa o escutou usando palavras com tanto ódio. Willy era como uma criança com todos os conhecimentos que um adulto precisa ter para não cair em armadilhas, mas ser enganado daquela forma, perder os sussurros de sua amada fábrica e ter que usar da tecnologia para encontrar um invasor, parecia ter despertado o adulto que há no chocolateiro.

Dóris fora a única criatura viva, que um dia escutaria a verdadeira ira de Willy Wonka escapar pelos lábios do homem. O mesmo homem que salvou uma espécie inteira da luta contínua por um pouco de prazer e paz.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Cada visitante deixou que um gemido de prazer escapasse quando o novo sabor Wonka explodiu em seus lábios. Aquele seria o mais novo lançamento da marca e Charlie resolveu que seria um ótimo pedido de desculpa ao deixar que os visitantes fossem os primeiros a experimentarem do doce.

Ele ainda estava se embriagando no prazer de ver a criação ser apreciada pelos consumidores, quando sentiu a calça da perna ser puxada com força. Olhou para baixo e viu Dóris. A Oompa Loompa erguia um caderno, com uma folha rabiscada e ofegava.

Charlie leu o papel. Leu as letras que formavam o nome de Willy e a palavra "raiva". Leu e quase achou impossível, mas a mente ligou os pontos e a possibilidade se tornou visível naquele mesmo momento.

O herdeiro se abaixou, retirou o caderno das mãos pequenas de Dóris e arrumou alguns fios que soltavam do coque bem-feito da criaturinha. Deixou que os dedos escorregassem pelo rosto e acariciassem as bochechas quentes e levemente suadas.

— Você consegue guiá-los?

Era necessários muita confiança, pensou Charlie, deixar que uma Oompa Loompa guiasse o grupo de humanos. Era necessária tanta confiança...

"Quanto Willy depositou em mim".

Dóris endireitou o corpo e ergueu o polegar. Ela podia cuidar daqueles convidados como cuidava daquela fábrica, só não poderia cuidar da ira que tomava posse de Willy Wonkka. Charlie lhe sorriu, balançando a cabeça em uma afirmativa confiante e retrucando o polegar esticado.

— Dóris irá guiá-los por enquanto. - Ele anunciou. - Acreditem, só Willy conhece a fábrica melhor do que ela.

Charlie curvou a cabeça, como se pedisse licença para alguém de extrema importância e rumou para fora da sala. Ele mal abriu a porta que dava para o longo corredor, quando Willy passou à sua frente, caminhando ereto e focado no que fazia. O cheiro de amendoim estava intenso, tão intenso quanto a raiva que Dóris mencionara no papel pautado de seu caderno de anotações.

— Willy?

Fora ignorado e viu quando um Oompa Loompa quase fora atropelado por Willy. Charlie se apressou para acudi-lo. Uma vez, tinha escutado que os Oompa Loompas preferiam se esconder nas florestas da Oompalândia, do que correr o risco de serem pisoteados por um humano, logo, a criaturinha deveria estar aterrorizada.

— Você está bem? - Charlie não conseguia esconder a pressa. Willy quase corria em direção ao foco que Charlie desconhecia. - Desculpe, algo o deixou estressado. Tire o dia de folga, sim?

Ignorando qualquer reação do Oompa Loompa, Charlie seguiu o tutor, quase correndo para alcançá-lo e aproveitando o perfume como guia. O local de destino do Wonka surgiu logo, tomando formato de uma porta de madeira simples e com uma câmera desenhada em uma placa ao lado.

O coração de Charlie falhou uma batida devido ao medo que o atingiu. Willy sempre dizia que não precisava daquela sala e sempre confirmava suas palavras. Ele parecia saber de todas as moscas que circulavam, e se circulavam, pela fábrica.

Charlie aproximou-se da porta escancarada e viu que a cadeira do Oompa Loompa responsável pela sala estava girando. Com pressa, trotou para dentro da sala, parou a cadeira e questionou se a criaturinha estava bem. Não teve respostas.

— Cade? Cade? Cade? - Escutou o chocolateiro rosnando.

Willy Wonka estava vidrado nas inúmeras telas da sala. O dedo enluvado correndo pelos vidros, dando apoio aos olhos treinados e detalhistas. Um caçador pronto para dar o bote, apenas esperando o exato momento em que a presa, desavisada, pousaria em seu campo de visão.

— Willy? - Arriscou.

A resposta veio em seguida:

— Achei essa mosquinha traiçoeira! - Ladrou Wonka.

O chocolateiro enfiou o dedo na tela de vidro e sorriu. Ele não estava irritado, percebeu Charlie, estava furioso.

Sobre os ombros do chocolateiro, o mais novo observou o ponto em que estava o dedo de Wonka e entendeu o que havia acontecido:

A fábrica fora invadida.


	10. Capítulo 9

Willy girou no eixo.

\- Charlie! - Assustou-se ao ver o pupilo. - Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para se anunciar quando eu estiver concentrado?

\- Uma invasora? - Questionou o mais novo.

Willy Wonka desconversou:

\- Você não deveria...

\- Dóris.

Willy Wonka fechou os olhos por um curtíssimo momento, como se estivesse se xingando por não ter pensado que Charlie acharia uma forma de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. O maior orgulho de Willy, era justamente sua fábrica. Nada poderia acontecer sem que ele soubesse e não havia nenhum invasor capaz de sair pela porta da frente, pelo menos, não depois de tantos outros terem feito o chocolateiro se esconder no próprio mundo.

Mas ali estava Charlie, que teria muito o que aprender. O garoto que tinha lhe feito sair do casulo protetor e alçado voos mais altos do que os antigos. O garoto que tinha achado um meio de continuar a visita e descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

\- Willy! - A voz de Charlie atraiu a mente mais velha, como se fosse um relâmpago despencando ao lado dele. - Até quando ia me esconder?

Charlie estava irritado. Irritado ao ponto da voz perder a rouquidão casual e ganhar uma força estrondosa.

\- Está sob controle.

\- Com você tendo que apelar para as câmeras? - Charlie apontou para as telas que estavam atrás do tutor.

A mente criativa de Willy formulou a mentira em poucos segundos:

\- Apenas tendo a certeza...

\- E ainda mente para mim! - O mais novo socou a parede ao lado.

As duas outras paredes tremeram com a força do punho ossudo que nunca tinha agredido algo. O Oompa Loompa que estava como expectador se encolheu na cadeira, puxando as perninhas para perto do corpo e se tornando uma pequena bola viva.

\- Uma mulher. - Willy acreditou que Charlie lhe olharia, mas enganou-se. O mais novo enfiou os dedos livre pelos cabelos, parando em parte do caminho para puxar um chumaço com força. - Minha altura, calça 37 e pesa cerca de sessenta quilos.

\- Jardim? - Charlie sussurrou.

\- Exato.

A mente de Charlie compreendeu: Willy Wonka sabia que havia algo errado quando estavam no jardim, o que significava que logo no começo daquela visita, o mundo dele tinha entrado em alerta máximo. No começo deveria ter achado que era um simples animal e que não merecia tanta atenção, porém...

\- Ela demorou para sair do jardim, mas quando estávamos na ala da delicia voadora, soube que não era algo simples.

O instinto de Willy, em relação a fábrica, era tão intenso quanto o de uma mãe com seu filho. Ele sentia. Apenas isto. E sempre que sentia algo, sabia se deveria correr para resolver.

Com Charlie, era diferente. O herdeiro ainda não conseguia se sentir aceito pela fábrica e até mesmo sentia inveja de Willy.

A mão Wonka, sempre enluvada, quando corria pelas paredes limpas pareciam acariciá-las com orgulho. E em troca, a criação mais amada lhe sussurrava que tudo estava bem, fluindo em sintonia e dentro do controle dele.

Charlie não soube da invasão. Não soube que algo estava errado e nem mesmo entendia os sussurros não escutáveis do ambiente. Ele não estava irritado com Willy, nem mesmo preocupado como deveria.

Charlie Bucket, herdeiro de Willy Wonka, estava decepcionado consigo.

Com a incapacidade de atender os desejos de Willy e da Fábrica Wonka. Decepcionado por não ser colocado na lista daqueles que poderiam resolver os problemas da fantástica fábrica.

Decepção. Nada além disto.

\- Vai lá. - O mais novo sussurrou enquanto abria os olhos e caminhava para a porta.

\- Só isto? - Os pensamentos de Willy vazaram pelos lábios.

\- Vou encerrar a visita. Não é seguro.

O pupilo escapuliu pela porta, se arrastando como quem carrega mais peso do que deveria em suas costas. Willy caminhou para a porta e olhou para o corredor, para o mesmo lado em que Charlie caminhava e tentou chamá-lo.

A voz não saiu.

Presa em algum canto da garganta enquanto o cérebro tentava achar um motivo para que o garoto não fosse embora. Ele já tinha ido uma vez. Charlie se fora quando Willy não conseguiu entender a ligação entre ele e a família, que agora só tinha um integrante.

Ele não podia ir de novo.

O coração velho de Willy doeu, como se estivesse apertando a si mesmo.

A fábrica, o pai e o tutor eram os únicos que restavam para o menino homem e agora ele estava carregando algo que não deveria estar ali. Os olhos do chocolateiro correram para os televisores, a visitante tinha caminhado pelo corredor da ala domiciliar, provavelmente pegando o primeiro caminho que lhe veio a cabeça. Se Willy estivesse certo – ele raramente errava – ela não pode dar uma olhada e voltar, pois aumentariam as marcas no jardim. Ela teria que seguir em frente até encontrar um caminho que levasse às alas de criação.

Poderia pedir para Charlie continuar a visita, mas o pupilo poderia ficar - e Willy sabia que ficaria - mais incomodado. Poderia pedir para ele cuidar da intrusa enquanto Willy prosseguia com a visita, mas além de arriscado – já que Willy não é o melhor anfitrião existente – ele se sentiria incomodado com a expectativa.

\- Charlie! - Gritou o chocolateiro.

Charlie virou. Lentamente, com os olhos sem expectativa e ânimo.

\- Deixe. Dóris sabe cuidar das pessoas e você tem algo a aprender. - Charlie semicerrou os olhos. - E também – Willy não queria admitir, mas era necessário – Tenho medo de fazer alguma loucura.

O que era verdade, pensaram os donos da fábrica. Willy poderia, facilmente, destruir a mulher que tinha invadido seu mundo.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

O senhor Bucket semicerrou os olhos e deu um passo para frente. Do outro lado do corredor, a mulher deu um passo para trás e moveu os olhos para os lados, caçando uma saída. Mas ela estava, quase, em um beco. Ao lado dela estavam paredes, na frente estava ele e atrás a porta da biblioteca de Willy.

\- Você não me parece uma das ganhadoras do bilhete dourado. - O senhor Bucket comentou.

Ele se orgulhava de ser bom em lembrar rostos e poderia apostar a fábrica que aquela mulher não estava no grupo.

\- Ah, ela não é.

O senhor Bucket olhou para Willy. O chocolateiro rosnou a frase como se quisesse dar o bote.

\- O que está acontecendo? - O senhor Bucket questionou olhando para o filho, que estava ao lado de Willy.

\- Ela – Willy respondeu enquanto desviava os olhos da visitante, para encarar o senhor Bucket. - Invadiu minha fábrica!

 _Click!_

A porta se fechou em sussurro, mas que pareceu ser um grito. Charlie e Willy, que olhavam para o senhor Bucket, e o Senhor Bucket, que olhava para Willy, deram tempo suficiente para que a mulher escorregasse para dentro da biblioteca de Willy Wonka e sumisse da vista deles.

Mas a fábrica ainda era aliada deles.

E o simples barulho da maçaneta voltando à posição de descano, fora o suficiente para que uma nova caça desse início.


	11. Capítulo 10

– Ficarei aqui fora – O senhor Bucket anunciou. - Caso ela saia por aqui.

Mas a biblioteca tinha duas ou três saídas secretas - Willy nunca conseguia lembrar quantas tinha colocado - e a mulher podia achar uma delas por um simples acaso. O chocolateiro puxou a porta pesada passando por ela e presenciando a fuga feminina. O corpo se escondendo por um dos corredores formados pelas estantes.

Charlie passou a sua frente, correndo na direção em que mulher corria e saltando os degraus que separavam as poltronas e mesas, das incontáveis estantes que Willy mantinha ali. O lugar era pequeno, mas tão carregado de livros, que qualquer um se perderia ali.

O chocolateiro aguardou, sabendo que não teria pique suficiente para uma perseguição prolongada. A idade lhe anunciava isto e as pernas já começavam a reclamar do longo dia que estavam tendo.

Wonka ficou ali, escutando os passos dela e de seu pupilo se fundindo em uma conversa nada amigável. Willy torcia por Charlie. Para que ele encontrasse a mulher e a segurasse. Para que ele acabasse com o pesadelo que Willy teria se a mulher escapasse daquela sala ou se encontrasse uma de suas receitas antigas e magníficas.

Torcia para que, caso o pupilo a perdesse, a fábrica seduzisse a mulher até um caminho sem saída. Um simples beco ou sala que despertasse a curiosidade da mulher e permitisse que os donos a achasse.

Uma estante tremeu, gritando de forma estrondosa, mas se mantendo em pé.

– Droga!

O criador da fábrica correu até o estrondoso som que escutou, pouco antes de Charlie gritar sua frustração. A estante ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. Se ela caísse – Willy aumentou a corrida – derrubaria todas as outras e poderia matar Charlie.

Willy Wonka poderia viver sem a fábrica.

Mas nunca sem Charlie.

E Willy nunca soube explicar o motivo de amar tanto o pequeno Bucket.

– Estrelinha! - Gritou ao entrar no corredor em que a confusão tinha acontecido.

Charlie estava caído. Jogado contra o chão, mergulhado entre livros caídos e abertos, e acompanhado de um banco de madeira que, provavelmente, tinha lhe derrubado.

– Desculpe Willy. - Charlie abaixou a cabeça. Cansado demais pela corrida e envergonhado pela derrota. - Ela foi pela esquerda.

Largando a bengala contra o chão e saltando sobre o pupilo, Willy Wonka correu. O coração batia desesperadamente, irrigando o corpo com o mais fino medo e apagando qualquer vestígio de velhice. Correu. Passando pelas estantes e se guiando pelo puro instinto.

Olhava de um lado para o outro. Seguia pelo caminho que suspeitava ter visto vestígios da mulher e se deparada com corredores sem fim. Perdia-se naquele mar de livros, sentindo que a fábrica ria de como ele parecia perdido.

Parou. Bruscamente, tentando se encontrar naquele mundo que lhe pertencia.

"Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!" Sua mente sussurrava implorando pelo fim daquela caça.

Fechou os olhos, puxando o máximo de ar que conseguia e prendendo-o nos pulmões. Silêncio. O mais puro silêncio jorrou pela sala deixando que a invasora se denunciasse. Um barulho abafado e baixo, tão rouco que nem mesmo ela deveria ter escutado.

Willy sorriu.

Voltou por alguns corredores, correndo com sofreguidão e encontrando Charlie guardando alguns livros caídos. Estava acabado. A mulher estava presa pela própria curiosidade e ingenuidade.

"O silêncio é o melhor amigo dos sábios." Pensou Willy, lembrando das poucas coisas que seu pai realmente havia lhe ensinado. "É nele que se escuta o erro dos tolos".

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Charlie seguiu o tutor com a ansiedade lhe torturando. O dono da fábrica havia recolhido a bengala de pirulito e caminhava com orgulho, até uma fileira de estantes que se escondiam no fundo da sala. A bengala batia contra o chão, aumentando a intensidade de Wonka e o tornando um vilão. Daqueles que lhe amedrontam quando aparecem prontos para destruir os mocinhos e lhe embrulham o estômago quando mostram o quão cruéis podem ser.

O coração de Charlie titubeou uma batida. Não queria ver Willy como um vilão.

O tutor virou a esquerda na penúltima fileira. Com a mão livre, segurou em uma das bordas da prateleira e a puxou com força. O carpete vermelho abafou o gemido do objeto, deixando-o rouco e quase inescrutável. Apenas parte da estante tinha se mexido e revelado uma pequena sala de pedra escondida por detrás da madeira pesada.

Charlie nunca soube daquela sala.

Já havia caminhado por aquela biblioteca, mas nunca percebido o pequeno vão na lateral de uma das estantes - o mesmo espaço que Willy usou para abrir a passagem daquele segredo. O passado de Willy Wonka, estava ali. Naquela sala minúscula, quando comparada com as outras salas da fábrica.

Os quadros pendurados, mostravam reportagens sobre a primeira lojinha de Willy. Os primeiros prêmios, medalhas e as fotos que mais o inspirava. Havia também, uma cristaleira com diversas pastas – Charlie não sabia, mas naquelas pastas haviam todas as fotos e imagens que Willy usou como inspiração para chegar onde chegou.

E dentro de uma delas, escondida de forma carinhosa, a única foto da mãe de Willy Wonka. A mulher que o chocolateiro quase não tinha lembranças por culpa da pouca convivência.

Wonka avançou. Dois passos rápidos que o levaram até a mulher. A bengala fora erguida tão rapidamente, que Charlie conseguiu sentir a brisa que ela ergueu ao ser movimentada. Erguida tão brutalmente que o ar se assustou e deixou que seu "oh" escapasse ao ser cortado com fúria.

Um golpe certeiro.

O objeto de madeira atingiu a mulher no pescoço, passando raspando pelo ombro dela.

Ela ainda teve tempo de se assustar, soltar o quadro que segurava e quase enxergá-los pela visão periférica. Assustou-se pelo barulho dos passos que ecoaram no chão de pedra. Assustou-se ao perceber, tarde demais, que tinham lhe encontrado.

Por ter sido pega desprevenida. Mergulhada naquele quadro que segurava e por ter escutado, de última hora, o barulho da bengala que se aproximava.

O quadro despencou, estilhaçando o vidro que cortaria o corpo da invasora. Ela despencou. Tão rápida quanto desmaiara, deixando apenas um gemido como últimas palavras.

– Ops. - Willy sussurrou. - Vamos ter que recolher o corpo dela.

 _Corpo._ Charlie escutou mais uma vez, por culpa do eco que havia em sua mente.

Havia diversão nas palavras do chocolateiro. Uma diversão genuína que vinha mesclada com o alívio de, finalmente, ter detido a mulher que invadiu seu mundo. Girou no próprio eixo, pronto para enxergar o sorriso triunfante de seu herdeiro.

Charlie olhava para o papel que escorregou da moldura quebrada. O papel que continha a primeira reportagem daquela fábrica. Da maior e mais fantástica fábrica que existia em todo o mundo.

O Bucket abaixou-se e pegou o papel amarelado. Olhou para aquilo que tinha eternizado a genialidade de seu tutor e depois para o corpo caído.

O gênio e o louco.

O celerado e o probo.

Sentiu medo e largou o papel, girando para a porta e passando por ela sem coragem alguma de ficar perto de Willy Wonka. Do cara que acabara de conhecer e que, naquele momento, poderia ter perdido qualquer vestígio de sanidade.

Caminhou apressado para a saída daquela sala, tentando apagar a imagem do corpo que sangrava sobre os vidros quebrados e tentando, desesperadamente, acordar daquele pesadelo.

– Filho?

Ignorou o pai. Passando a correr por qualquer direção e depois de algum tempo, finalmente, parando a corrida. O estômago implorando para se livrar daquele pavor e jogando todos os alimentos que estavam contidos nele.

Charlie vomitou. Parado em um corredor que não conseguia identificar e sem controlar os espasmos de manter-se naquele ato nojento.

Ele expeliu, naquele momento, a frustração de ver que seu herói também era um vilão.

Willy Wonka era o homem de seus sonhos. Aquele que sempre lhe incentivava a seguir lutando e ignorando as pessoas que lhe diziam que era impossível fazer algo. Charlie cresceu assim, idealizando um chocolateiro quase santo e inocentemente sádico.

Até mesmo quando teve que recusar a fábrica, porque Willy não entendia a importância da família, continuou acreditando que o chocolateiro era sua maior referência para a vida. Ainda ali, quando qualquer um desistiria, idolatrou Wonka.

E agora, era um assassino.

Um cara que tinha usado todas as forças para assassinar uma invasora e sem ter dado tempo dela se defender. Ela não teria como fugir daquela pequena sala, mas o maluco preferiu agir sem pensar.

Um golpe da maldita bengala e a mulher caiu desacordada.

A lembrança do cheiro doce de amendoim e do sangue, que escorreu quando o corpo da mulher caiu sobre o chão, o fez vomitar um pouco mais.

"Acorde Charlie!" a mente implorava, tentando acreditar que tudo não passava de um sonho. "Ou ache um erro em seus olhos!"

Charlie se afastou da poça que tinha criado e permitiu-se cair sentado sobre o chão. As nádegas reclamaram o choque, mas não conseguiu dar atenção para aquela dor. Não quando sentia algo pior correndo pelos pulsos, pelas veias.

 _Toc._

Fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelas bochechas. O barulho dos sapatos de Willy eram únicos para ele, independente do piso em que ecoavam.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Mas não queria enfrentar a realidade naquele momento. Não ali.

Escutou um rosnado de nojo.

Willy aguardava que ele se levantasse e pudessem conversar.

Charlie Bucket sabia interpretar o corpo de Willy Wonka, mesmo que estivesse de olhos fechados.


	12. Capítulo 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9839c616e6b5883a2bf0ef7bb6fd282"Lane Kenneth era uma criança magrela e atlética. De olhos claros e cabelos cacheados, tinha um esplendor dígino de uma garota negra que vivia correndo pelos cantos do bairro, sem medo de ter que lutar pelo que deseja. Os cachos castanhos viviam, na infância, presos de forma simples ou trançados numa tentativa, falha, de evitar comentários desagradáveis das outras crianças. Por conta da pele e dos cachos, Lane conheceu o preconceito de perto, cara a cara e de forma agressiva. Kenneth o transformou em amigo, força e aliado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7dc38791995dcb51360bf33dc74fe87"A mulata lembrava bem dos pais, que faleceram enquanto ela crescia e ganhava conhecimentos preciosos para as diversas empresas em que ela já tinha trabalhado. Lembrava de como eles lhe incentivavam a estudar e como eram visionários. Acima de tudo, lembrava do maior concelho que seu pai poderia lhe dar: Ame a tecnologia e saiba como desvendar seus segredos. O mundo não viverá sem ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76ff3a254b04c5635cfd5cad0f99114d"Foi graças a este concelho que a criança cresceu estudando cada grão da evolução tecnológica que tivesse algum relacionamento com a internet que, atualmente, a sociedade é refém./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95cd5c7ab9b1e6365c42bf9bad7b029b"A internet era o um pedaço de seu mundo e Lane sabia como usufruir deste pedaço./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2046b228e3b9269485df6047131b19e1"Mike Tevee podia ser um gênio, mas Kenneth conseguia ser muito mais do que ele. E a prova estava em como ela conseguiu invadir os sistemas de Willy Wonka e ele se quer perceber que havia sido vigiado. Lane estudou cada coisa que a fábrica lhe fofocava pelos computadores simples e bem protegidos que Wonka usava. Estudou, caçou e reparou cada falha que havia na rede daquele mundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7099f30472714e007b84e672fa64bf34"E fez isto por amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cd58e367970fc40a8bf82000f7897dc"O mais puro amor que podia sentir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553b9db993efa3c375835c7d6b65c046"Ϣ.Ϣ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b1f3c6d3b1c844532d804f1f455e22"- Está melhor?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac0ef797d53ed1b306823aaf8ee8d96d"Willy Wonka estava verdadeiramente preocupado com Charlie Bucket. E o mais novo percebeu isto pela simples sonoridade da voz tão conhecida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c092aa0e1cd264ec69271768ea14b9cb"Entretanto, Charlie ainda sentia o estômago tenso pelo que tinha presenciado e a mente mergulhava em uma descrença dígina de lhe ofertar uma boa dor de cabeça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1111c2aeb40f8f352e6f7750aab4fa70"O chá de boldo, feito com as folhas coletadas do parapeito da pequena cabana que ainda se mantinha firme e forte dentro da fábrica, deixou um rastro amargo em sua garganta e automaticamente começou a acalmar seu estômago fraco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8ef3a0d2884bd9248d4714e31079573"- Já podemos conversar? - Willy voltou a questionar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbdb71b983c77ccf6f68de6ffc19a34c"- Desculpa. - Pediu o pupilo. - Eu, só./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d3854040e4fe033d91a9f2d6f206fc"Não sabia ao certo o que queria passar ao tutor, mas sentia que tinha que falar algo. Talvez alguma coisa simples ou, pelo menos, verdadeira. Algo que explicasse o quão grande fora o baque que sofreu, mas que não ofendesse Willy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903f68926a5c6e72b04e117d3507ff55"- Você - Wonka mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, dando uma pausa para caçar as palavras - Achou que eu tinha matado ela?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a279e18a996f32e5d8700e8418e0ea8"- Não o fez? - A pergunta vazou dos lábios vermelhos de Charlie. O tom revelava que ele realmente tinha pensado em assassinato e que estava surpreso e feliz por ter errado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa9f5fce535e1f1799f0154cdc13123f"- Eu não sou assassino. - Willy respondeu. - Mas confesso que sei como matar alguém apenas com uma bengalada. - Soltou, por fim, uma risada sem ânimo e que não quebrou a tensão do momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d810873c1ef23ed0bc843c91bc609376"Willy apoiou a cabeça na mão, ficando com ela levemente inclinada para a esquerda. Charlie estava do outro lado da mesa, olhando para a caneca em que outrora tinha uma boa quantidade de chá de boldo - o pior chá que Willy já tinha tomado, mas que parecia milagroso quando o assunto era estômago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b46d2176e04906563cbc147f5121b04"- Você poderia ter tentado conversar com ela. - Charlie anunciou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ad7e881083560753a0a0a9a5b84d075"- Ela invadiu minha fábrica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fdcfe698595c255e2160bde3c76b78b"- Eu sei! - O mais novo bradou. - Mas poderia ter - abaixou o tom de voz - tentado conversar. - Ela deve ter um motivo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e0a2ba29520cdbf2f221ad33ee4488"- E se ela tiver? - Willy questionou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8a49ed4016b31c0f45a205558e2d7b"- O quê?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e426732c72e9a0bb98e4bc40467560fe"- Se ela tiver um motivo? Algo convincente. - Ele explicou. - Como você agiria? Os fins justificariam os meios?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ba6b8cc3ccae14638ffa90cb7be6da"Charlie engoliu a saliva. Tentou se colocar no lugar de Willy e sentir o que poderia ter motivado-o a ser tão agressivo quanto antes. Ele tentou, desesperadamente, sentir como seria ter aquela fábrica como sua vida e qual sensação teria se alguém a invadisse. Tentou pensar em Mike Tevee ou qualquer inimigo que tivesse feito durante toda a sua vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17939fe7eb5d4fbe6fa5d96441554df9"- Não sei. - Revelou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c1d53396bf80e22e165607c15ab59f"- Vamos Charlie, não deve ser tão difícil! - Willy esbravejou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63736ea880f1dbee7b32a15dcbec9cf"Como podia seu herdeiro, não entender suas atitudes? Em que momento, pensou Wonka, suas perspectivas de mundo tinham se tornando tão diferente?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af10df9f0a3e9bc2d74f89d5c8915c59"Olhou para a própria caneca. O chá de camomila tinha acabado e sua calma parecia ter ido junto. Precisava de mais daquele calmante e estava quase gritando para que o sr. Bucket lhe trouxesse outra caneca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="726564f103d317b7dc96a8e966eb5419"- Desculpe, Charlie. - Sussurrou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8741fb7b87f002a212f0da4dba6d6328"- Isto não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. - O mais novo deitou a cabeça na mesa. - Que dia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4c144e56e6618106c125c9ae3869c42"- Que dia. - Concordou Willy. - Mas quero que me desculpe por mais cedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d90de0414e3e30f2d67c7a0a937721"Charlie tocou na própria orelha. Ela já não doía mais, contudo ainda conseguia lembrar de como foi irritante ter Willy dando uma de adulto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca43c663cd794d87bf168673e069d2f"- Da próxima vez - Charlie sorriu - tente me puxar pelo braço. Acho que minha orelha quase descolou da minha cabeça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84fd6b3710c9bf42b87f4226134e9129"Willy riu, imaginando como seria estranho e assustador se a orelha do pupilo tivesse se descolado. Então o riso morreu, pois lembrou de como fora agressivo com Charlie, o puxando do chão pela orelha e agindo da mesma forma como seu pai, o dentista Wonka, agia quando queria lhe repreender./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b1fd06925c95893cd904ca0d63b017"- Acho que todo mundo se torna adulto um dia. - Sussurrou Willy. - Eu realmente sinto muito, pelo que fiz agora a pouco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26af23932b4361d42521e1c41e492c0b"Ϣ.Ϣ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ab64f98f4376ab06f9d8445c27d6e8c"O senhor Bucket foi o responsável por apartar a briga. Assim que Willy saiu da biblioteca, gritando por Charlie, o Bucket mais velho parou um Oompa Loompa que passava pelo local e o mandou vasculhar a biblioteca em busca da invasora. Só assim, saiu para encontrar Willy e Charlie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bce7abdb2c291280836d20a9647ef5b0"A cena que viu não foi das mais agradáveis. Charlie e Willy se xingavam brutalmente e quase se batiam. Willy segurava seu filho pela orelha e parecia que, em meio aos chingos, dizia que o ensinaria a enxergar melhor o mundo em que viviam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a4bc6dd9b6ae59c94284b4a73cd7b25"- Se continuar segurando meu filho deste jeito, eu lhe tratarei como um adulto. - Anunciou o senhor Bucket naquela hora. - E você não vai gostar nem um pouco! - Ameaçou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e829c5c59b842d65b8fece83271a93a"A voz forte chamando a atenção de Willy que abriu a boca para retrucar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391a708c97c263f338cd9add4d7a5e1d"Mas, o Bucket estava com a vantagem a seu favor, pois estava com a cabeça mais fria e caminhava na direção das duas crianças desenvolvidas. Foi mantendo a caminhada, que o senhor Bucket segurou o pulso dos dois homens brigões e os arrastou até a pequena cabana Bucket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="556974f1f883a770227c2e0968e9ab47"Lá, preparou um chá de boldo para o filho e um de camomila para o agregado (Willy) da família Bucket. Depois se retirou para o cômodo que sempre fora seu quarto e ficou escutando os dois sócios conversando. E, por mais perigoso que fosse o tema da conversa, ele sabia que não tinha motivos para se intrometer naquele momento e que tudo o que ele poderia fazer, já tinha sido concluído./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="083a58d84645e6a2400f0aec7e2d2a44"Ϣ.Ϣ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15179340967a2d08f9b831a701779e64"A mulher abriu os olhos, gemendo por culpa da maldita dor que sentia no pescoço. Ergueu parte do corpo, sentando-se sobre o fino colchão que lhe aparava e quase caindo pela tontura que sentia. Estava em um calabouço, típico de filmes da idade média e com direito a uma porta de madeira gradeada lhe prendendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde907068faf9f458ec9f6564d41e07d"- Willy Wonka. - Sussurrou divertidamente. - O que mais esperar de você? - Gemeu mais uma vez. O pescoço latejava./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d0671d95d248eaa977b9b795cfc657b"Apoiou as mãos no colchão, pronta para pegar impulso e se levantar do móvel chulo em que estava. Entretanto, um suave tilintar lhe fez parar com o ato e olhar para os próprios pulsos. Estava acorrentada. Uma corrente grossa, firme e levemente enferrujada. Uniu os pulsos em frente aos olhos e ficou boquiaberta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c067b9c1eece841a96481eb7fe43f22"Era verdade mesmo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c16372c299d778b257a0ff3d0548177"Qualquer movimento brusco que fizesse poderia lhe cortar a pele e injetar ferrugem no corpo. Com certeza adoeceria se tentasse agir imprudentemente e saber daquilo fazia com que ela pensasse se valia mesmo a pena irritar Willy Wonka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb3346ce8b635393ef55a4defb212d80"Esfregou os olhos e bocejou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="399ac1ed745980de3ae51e7791cb1753"Teria que esperar seus em style="box-sizing: border-box;"donos/em irem visitá-la. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte - e Lane não se julgava uma mulher sortuda - não desmaiaria de fome antes da primeira visita de seus carcereiros./p 


	13. Capítulo 12

Lane sentiu as paredes do estômago grudadas e a língua seca como uma lixa de madeira, quando recebeu a primeira visita dos donos da fábrica. O ambiente quieto e frio, lhe sussurrou quando uma porta pesada foi aberta e o ranger dela denunciou que raramente usavam aquela ala. Depois, escutou uma massa de vozes em tom tão baixo, que nenhuma palavra fora captada.

Antes da porta se abrir, houve o farfalhar de chaves e um murmurinho exaltado do lado de fora. Ai sim, a porta de madeira espreguiçou-se para dentro da cela e o ambiente se preencheu com o adocicado perfume de chocolate e amendoim.

Charlie Bucket Wonka, ao cair sobre os olhos de Lane, parecia um adolescente frágil, tímido e curioso. As bochechas avermelhadas davam uma inocência magistral ao garoto e também denunciava que ele não estava mal alimentado - como a aparência pálida do restante do rosto tentava passar.

Mas Willy Wonka a fez prender a respiração. A cartola era como a cereja do bolo e a vestimenta formal um glacê delicioso aos olhos. Os lábios vermelhos eram tão tentadores quanto uma bela maçã do amor e os olhos duas bolinhas de creme de avelã.

Lane conteve o impulso de saltar para perto do chocolateiro e tocá-lo.

Ele era alto, esbelto, belo. Era um cara de idade avançada, que escondia os anos sob a pele coberta pelo fraque, luvas e cartola.

Wonka fechou a porta e Charlie aguardou que ele desse os primeiros passos. Lane tinha os olhos bem abertos, captando cada movimento, cada ato. As narinas também estavam dilatadas, apreciando o cheiro adocicado que desprendia do mais velho e captando uma fraca fragrância refrescante.

\- Qual o seu nome? - A voz de Willy era baixa e despreocupada. Ele lançou a pergunta enquanto terminava de encostar a porta de madeira pesada e o timbre era idêntico ao de um médico que vai atender um paciente pela primeira vez.

\- Lane Kenneth. - Respondeu.

A voz saiu rouca e a garganta gritou uma dor aguda por culpa da secura.

Charlie aproximou-se um pouco, estendendo uma garrafa de água que estava lacrada. A mulher agradeceu com um movimentar de lábios, que mais parecia um sorriso de desculpas. Lane não sabia da onde tinha saído aquela garrafa, mas não tinha motivos para recusá-la.

\- Interessante. - Willy sussurrou.

O chocolateiro era fanático por nomes e palavras. Um pouco mais do que fanático, era viciado. Vivia buscando o significado de cada coisa que escutava e seus sinônimos, mas quando os conhecia, buscava o antônimo. Foi por amar nomes que ele soube, de cara, que o nome Lane Kenneth era mais do que apropriado.

\- Está com fome? - O chocolateiro escutou a voz do pupilo vazando pela sala.

Movendo os olhos para o mais novo, encontrou-o parado há poucos passos da mulher capturada e demonstrando um carinho maior do que ela merecia. Aquilo o irritou. Willy Wonka se irritou pelo simples ato de Charlie Bucket - o SEU Charlie Bucket - demonstrar carinho para uma mulher que tinha invadido a fábrica e poderia carregar seus segredos para qualquer um de seus concorrentes.

\- Charlie! - Advertiu Wonka.

O Bucket ergueu os olhos para o tutor.

\- Ela precisa comer. - Escutar aquilo, para Willy, foi como escutar uma criança ensinando ao pai, como deveria atravessar a rua.

Aquilo feriu o orgulho de Willy.

\- E invadiu a fábrica. - Retrucou Willy. - Poderia nos dizer o motivo? - Dirigiu-se à mulher.

Lane poderia, sim, dizer o motivo. Poderia dizer que sonhava com o dia em que conheceria a fábrica, mas que perdeu a oportunidade nas duas vezes, nas duas raras vezes, em que ela surgiu. Que admirava Wonka e todos os seus feitos, que não abria mão de um doce Wonka e que havia decorado cada fórmula dos cinco produtos mais vendidos e que tinha reforçado a segurança do sistema ligado à internet.

Lane não só poderia, como deveria ter feito uso de tais palavras. Mas, na verdade, ela terminou de beber o líquido da garrafa que tinha ganho e soltou:

\- Porque seu sistema me permitiu.

Ela esperou que Willy ladrasse em sua direção e lhe esbofeteasse até que Charlie conseguisse tirá-lo de cima dela ou que ela sucumbisse aos braços da morte. Lane estava tão confiante que isto aconteceria, que mordeu a parte interna da boca tentando se preparar para a surra que levaria.

Não aconteceu. Willy deu uma caminhada pela sala, parou em frente a Lane e curvou o corpo até ficar com os olhos na altura dela.

\- O que você fez, para que a fábrica lhe deixasse entrar?

A mulata soltou a pele que mordia e ergueu um dos braços para coçar o pescoço. Era como um tique nervoso, aquele ato. Coçar o pescoço enquanto controlava o acanhamento de ter que se orgulhar do trabalho bem feito. E Lane se orgulhava de ser tão boa em invadir e proteger sistemas.

\- O protegi. - Sussurrou com o rosto desviando para as correntes que chacoalhavam.

Charlie olhou para o tutor no mesmo instante em que ele o olhava. Qual a probabilidade? Questionou, o Bucket, com o olhar. Nenhuma, respondeu Willy.

\- Protegeu? - A voz de Wonka demonstrou a descrença. - Eu já o tinha feito quando Tevee decidiu invadir meus sistemas. Dou minha cara a tapas se alguém o invadir.

Lane voltou a encarar os donos da fábrica e os olhos dela queimavam. Havia, também, um sorriso magistral.

\- Daria? - Ela ousou utilizar de malícia.

A Kenneth odiava ter que contar seus feitos e usar de orgulho para falar com alguém. A mulher não suportava se elevar ou ser elogiada pelo trabalho exemplar, mas adorava a forma como conseguia se convencer de que cada trabalho era mais do que bem feito. Mas, em hipótese alguma, você deve duvidar de que ela fez algo.

\- Está querendo me bater? - O timbre de Willy ficou mais agudo, provando que ele adotou o lado infantil de sua personalidade.

\- Você disse que daria o rosto à tapas. - Lane adicionou.

\- Prove! - O desafio de Wonka saiu como um sussurro.

E Charlie Bucket apenas observava o ping-pongue que a invasora e o chocolateiro travavam. Ele tentou, diversas vezes, apartar aquele momento, contudo ninguém parecia lhe dar ouvidos. Cansado de tentar e tentar e tentar, o herdeiro sentou sobre o chão de pedra e aguardou o desfecho.

\- Há duas câmeras de segurança nesta sala - Lane começou. Ela tinha decorado cada câmera que funcionava e cada ponto que ela capturava. - Uma na porta, e uma no canto superior esquerdo.

\- Muito fácil - Wonka retrucou. - Você teve muito tempo para conhecer a cela.

\- Há dezoito câmeras no jardim - Charlie olhou para o tutor. Não fazia ideia de que o chocolateiro tinha tantas câmeras ali. - Quatro ficam desligadas, mas ligam automaticamente se duas ou mais câmeras pararem de funcionar. E, _veja,_ elas possuem uma bateria para funcionarem quando a fábrica ficar sem energia.

"Oh, e a fábrica tem quinze geradores diferentes e paga um valor exorbitante de conta de energia, água e gás. Falando em contas, o senhor quase deixou três delas vencerem há uns dez ou doze anos, não é?"

A pele branca do rosto de Willy Wonka, estava vermelha. Vermelha como tivessem jogado tinta guache e esquecessem de limpar. A boca estava entreaberta, os olhos banhados pela inconformidade do que escutava e pela descrença de que, a mulher realmente tinha invadido seus sistemas.

\- Posso continuar? - Lane questionou rindo e depois de uma pausa. - As alas dos dormitórios estão com as câmeras desativadas. E há uma sala sem nenhuma câmera, mas não tem como passar por ela ou entrar nela sem passar por uma.

Houve o silêncio mais mórbido que Charlie Bucket, um dia, escutou. A vermelhidão de Willy sumiu aos poucos e o chocolateiro não soltou um ruído por longos minutos. Até a respiração de Wonka estava quieta. Tão quieta que parecia morta.

Charlie se levantou, preocupado demais com o tutor e segurando o ombro do mesmo com muita delicadeza.

\- Willy? - Chamou.

A voz rouca de Charlie retirou o chocolateiro da prisão mental em que estava. Foi como acordar de um pesadelo. Um pesadelo que, na verdade, era a lembrança de algo que realmente aconteceu.

\- Como você conseguiu? - Willy questionou. - Onde achou a falha? Onde está o erro!

\- Willy... - Charlie sussurrou.

O tutor caminhava de um lado para o outro, enfiando uma das mãos pelo cabelo achocolatado e lançando um cobertor de perguntas sobre a mulher capturada. A cartola caiu contra o chão de pedra, a bengala esmurrava o chão e a prisioneira observava a cena como se fosse a coisa mais incrível que um dia poderia ter visto.

Charlie pegou a cartola do tutor e limpou a poeira que grudou nela. Wonka entrou em um transe que o mais novo já conhecia e que poderia durar horas. Não havia muito o que fazer, a fábrica fora invadida e isto aconteceu sob os dedos do próprio dono.

\- Está com fome? - O herdeiro questionou à capturada. - Vou buscar algo para você comer, tudo bem?

Lane tirou os olhos de Willy e, ainda com fascínio, olhou para Charlie. Ela balançou a cabeça, confirmando a necessidade da comida e confirmando que tinha escutado o mais novo.

E então, voltou o olhar para o homem que tanto admirava. O fraque balançava sobre o rastro de Wonka, o perfume do chocolateiro vazada das roupas e impregnava nos pulmões femininos, o sapatos cantarolando contra a pedra que forrava o ambiente e a maturidade, que Wonka raramente demonstrava ter, escalando o rosto pálido.

Subitamente, quando Charlie estava pronto para trespassar a porta, Willy parou de se movimentar.

\- Não se mexa, Charlie. - Uma pausa. - Este assunto é sério demais, para perdermos tempo com subterfúgios.

\- Subterfúgios? - A indignação saiu na voz do mais novo. - Ela é um ser humano, precisa comer.

\- Uma invasora. Deveria estar presa.

\- Assassinato é crime. Ela precisa comer.

\- Depois que me responder como conseguiu invadir meus sistemas.

\- Quer que eu fale? - Charlie usou da ironia. - Ela entende de computadores, achou uma falha e invadiu os sistemas. Respondido? Posso ir buscar a comida ou seu objetivo é realmente matá-la?

Wonka girou nos calcanhares.

\- Não quero matá-la, mas a comida é uma ótima moeda de troca!

\- Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

A voz de Lane fora como um ímã e os olhos dos donos eram pequenos pedaços de ferro. Os dois a encararam, pedindo que continuasse a falar e explicasse onde estava a facilidade.

\- De verdade – Ela continuou. - Eu comecei a trabalhar e, quando vi, a porta estava ali. Foi pelas câmeras.

\- Pelas câmeras? - Charlie quis saber, não acreditando no que ela tinha falado.

\- Pelas câmeras.

Era a confirmação que precisavam para entrar em estado de alerta.

\- Minhas câmeras?!

Os olhos de Willy saltavam inconformados com o óbvio.

\- Não pode ter sido. - Charlie retrucou. - Tevee teria descoberto.

Willy olhou para o pupilo e depois para a intrusa. Era realmente pelas câmeras, que ela tinha acessado o sistema da fábrica? Por um canal tão simples e óbvio quanto aquele?


	14. Capítulo 13

– Como aquela aberraçãozinha (Tevee) não viu?

Era a quinta ou sexta vez que Lane escutou aquele resmungar de Willy. Era fascinante a forma como o chocolateiro mudava de uma personalidade adulta para uma infantil e birrenta, mas vê-lo tão perdido era, para Lane, entediante.

Fora bem fácil, para ela, adentrar o sistema da fábrica. Fácil demais, como já tinha revelado aos donos. O que ela ainda não tinha contado era que, tudo começou, seis meses antes de anunciarem que teriam uma nova visita à fábrica.

Naquela época, quando estavam no finalzinho do verão e prontos para abraçarem o outono, a Kenneth estava cansada de ver a vida tomando as rédeas de seu destino e traçar o caminho que bem entendesse. Estava completando um mês que os pais dela haviam falecido e ela não teve tempo de se despedir.

Não tinha irmãos. Não conhecia outros parentes. Não tinha nada a perder, se fosse pega invadindo a fábrica de Willy Wonka.

Ela começou a conhecer o sistema, que o chocolateiro usava, através de computadores públicos. No começo, apenas visitava a construção do site, entendia a língua e descobriu uma ou duas coisas que não estavam em ordem.

Quase um mês depois, ela passou a infiltrar-se no site da fábrica. E foi então, em uma tarde ensolarada, que ela percebeu uma porta aberta. O site estava sendo atualizado. Atualizado antes do tempo necessário. E além da atualização antecipada, veio o _insight_ de onde poderia entrar.

Fora como um convite. Só podia ser um convite. Alguém do outro lado lhe chamando para espiar e conhecer aquele mundo que tanto amava. O anfitrião desconhecido abriu a porta, encostou-a e nem mesmo colocou uma placa de não perturbe.

Lane Kenneth, naquele exato momento, sentiu o prazer escorrendo pela espinha dorsal.

Dali em diante, ela teve passe livre para o servidor de Wonka e conheceu quase toda a fábrica sem sair do sofá de casa. Viciou-se naquele lugar. Naqueles códigos emaranhado em erros.

Lane passou a visitar os sistemas da fábrica de forma regular. Haviam tantas falhas bobas, que ela não conseguia deixar de reparar. Como recompensa, foi a primeira a saber da promoção que Wonka lançaria. Estava programado para aparecer no site na mesma manhã em que sairia nos jornais. E ela soube uma semana antes de todos os outros consumidores.

Quando percebeu o vício, já era tarde demais para abdicar do plano de invadir a fábrica no dia da visita. Não que ela não desejasse invadir a fábrica, ela apenas abraçou a oportunidade que lhe sorria como uma amiga confidente e lhe sussurrava o quão fácil seria aquilo.

Parecia até que era o pagamento que a fábrica lhe dava por todos os serviços prestados.

Willy Wonka não acreditou naquela história, nem mesmo quando Lane a repetiu quatro vezes sem esquecer uma vírgula que fosse.

– Ninguém faria isto de graça.

– Ela não fez de graça, Willy. - Charlie rebateu pela primeira vez, cansado demais de escutar a mesma história. Estava sentado no chão empoeirado, com as pernas esticadas e as mãos descansando sobre elas. - Ela ganhou a oportunidade de invadir a fábrica. Soube da visita antes de todo mundo.

– E como não conseguiu saber em quais kits estavam os bilhetes?

– Quem disse que eu não soube? - A mulher soltou com petulância.

Diante da pergunta ousada, os chocolateiros encararam, abismados, a visitante.

– Eu escolhi o meio mais difícil. Não tenho nada a perder e já disse isto.

Willy Wonka engoliu a saliva e conteve o sorriso que quis se formar. Aquela mulher desprezível, e repugnante, tinha um ar de ousadia que a deixava quase aceitável. Ele gostava daquele ar. Daquele desafio e confiança que poucos possuem.

Acima de tudo, gostava de pessoas que não se importavam em arriscar. Ele mesmo era uma dessas pessoas. Largou a família para ir atrás dos doces. Amou uma criança e forçou-se a amar a família dela para não perder um herdeiro – e, neste caso, ele só tinha a sanidade para perder.

Entretanto, a invasora colocou na cabeça que não tinha nada a perder ao decidir invadir a fábrica e ela tinha muita coisa a perder. Podia ser presa, ter se perdendo em algum corredor e morrido de inanição. Poderia ter sido pega e ido parar no calabouço (opa, isso aconteceu!) ou ter levado umas porradas de Willy (se não me engano, algo parecido aconteceu). Sempre há, na visão de Willy Wonka, algo precioso a perder ou abdicar. Algo que os tolos fazem para realizarem os desejos mais profundos e que ele mesmo fez quando quis ser chocolateiro.

Abdicar.

Desprender-se.

Deixar.

– Sempre há algo a se perder. - Charlie soltou.

Era um herdeiro genuíno. Pensava igual ao tutor, amava a fábrica com a mesma intensidade. E ainda, para mostrar que ninguém poderia tomar-lhe o lugar de herdeiro, consegue entender as pessoas, os Oompa Loompas e os inimigos.

Charlie Bucket conseguia fazer o coração de Willy Wonka bater com alegria e emoção. A mesma forma com que o coração de um pai ou uma mãe bateria ao ver o filho se tornar um mestre no que fazia.

– Mas as vezes vale a pena. - Lane adicionou.

Ela definitivamente estava conquistando Willy Wonka.

– O que as câmeras têm a ver com isto? - Charlie perguntou.

Lane olhou para o herdeiro como se o acusasse de ser idiota.

– Quem são os olhos da fábrica?

– As câmeras - o pupilo respondeu à invasora.

Mas pelo tom de voz que usou, não viu nada de errado.

– E as gravações ficam impecavelmente protegidas. - Wonka adicionou. - Constantemente vigiadas pelos Oompa Loompas.

– Por detrás das telas, há muita coisa escondida. - Ousou a mulher. - Quem protege os sistemas das câmeras?

Willy sentiu o corpo esfriar. Ele queria sentar, mas sabia que precisava continuar vestindo a máscara de confiança. Queria cair sobre o chão, aninhar-se sob os cobertores da cama, ir para qualquer canto que não houvesse nenhuma preocupação.

Forçou-se a ficar em pé. E tudo por conta da maldita máscara de confiança. Ficou ali, parado, encarando a invasora e obrigando o corpo a regular-se.

– É impossível. - Charlie soltou.

– Dizem que os anjos podem entender os humanos, pelo simples fato de olhá-los.

– Nunca ouvi isto. - O Bucket disse.

– Mas já escutou que, os olhos, são as janelas da alma.

Charlie olhou para o chocolateiro mais velho, tentando captar se ele acreditava naquilo. Willy lhe devolveu um olhar apreensivo e dilatou as narinas. Estava passando mal.

E se Wonka estava tão mal...

– Um anjo conhece a mente humana e pelos olhos chega até a alma. Eu fiz o mesmo, mas a fábrica me contou que tinha um buraco para os ratos. Ou uma porta aberta, se preferirem.

Pelo site, Lane conheceu o servidor. Ela mergulhou em uma área que poucos sabiam da existência e por lá descobriu a falha. Reparou o que deu, espremeu-se pela fraca proteção da ala de captura das câmeras, colocou uma tampa que escondia a fragilidade da ala esburacada e saboreou a fábrica. Saboreou a fábrica o máximo que pode, como se fosse um pedaço de chocolate Wonka derretendo sobre a língua e inundando a boca como se fosse um mar de chocolate ao leite.

Eles tinham protegido as gravações, mas não pensaram que alguém usaria o programa de captura como aliado. Ninguém, nunca, pensava.

Wonka caminhou até a invasora, deu um passo para o lado e sentou-se na cama. O perfume se desprendeu do chocolateiro e acariciou as narinas de Lane. Ela não conseguiu correr os olhos dele e sentia que infartaria se o coração continuasse batendo tão forte.

– Willy? - Charlie estava apavorado por ver o tutor tão apavorado.

– Precisarmos averiguar - O chocolateiro sussurrou. - até onde este conto é verdade.

Se for verdade, Willy pensou, então tiveram mais do que sorte.


	15. Capítulo 14

Dóris viu o Oompa Loompa responsável pelas câmeras caminhar apressadamente pelos corredores da fábrica. Pelo caminho que ele fazia e pela tensão no rosto dele, Willy Wonka o tinha chamado para alguma reunião importante e séria.

Unir Willy, reunião e a palavra séria na mesma frase era algo raro e perigoso. Raro, porque Wonka sempre se reunia com Charlie e através de conversas informais os dois conseguiam resolver os problemas da fábrica. Perigoso, porque todas as vezes que Willy Wonka ou Charlie Bucket ficaram sérios, algo ruim aconteceu ou aconteceria.

A Ommpa Loompa já tinha visto o herdeiro irritado. Uma vez, apenas uma vez. E lembrava de como ele saía remugando pela fábrica, como quebrou dois flip-charts e logo depois entrou em uma onda de depressão, que quase ninguém conseguiu tirá-lo.

Ela também já presenciou mais de uma discussão entre Charlie e Willy. E se julgava uma Loompa de sorte por ter sobrevivido.

Ignorando a curiosidade, Dóris seguiu seu caminho, indo para a tarefa que lhe era designada.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Willy Wonka bebeu o quinto chá de camomila que o senhor Bucket tinha preparado. Ele só não lembrava mais se era a quinta garrafa ou xícara. Charlie degustava uma barra clássica de chocolate Delícia Derrete Derrete Wonka e parecia uma criança tranquila e alheia aos problemas adultos.

Deveria aprender com ele, Willy pensou. Aprender a ficar calmo e enxergar a tormenta (ou dificuldade) como um quadro complexo e que só os adultos entendem.

– E se, só se, ela estiver falando a verdade?

Se não fosse treinado, Willy não teria escutado o pupilo lançar um questionamento tão simples.

– Nada nesta fábrica é simples. - Willy encheu uma nova xícara. - A fábrica tem personalidade, só deixa entrar quem quer, só sai quem quer. Foi muita sorte ela te amar.

O pupilo desviou os olhos da janela e os depositou sobre a barra Wonka. Estava sobre a mesa branca que havia na sala de reuniões – sala que raramente usavam – e parecia relaxado. Na verdade, perdera tanto tempo pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, pensando nas palavras de Lane e como ela parecia falar a mais líquida verdade, que não conseguia mais se surpreender com nada daquela história.

– Ela não me fofoca nada. - Charlie sussurrou.

– É sempre assim. - Willy retrucou pacientemente, como se fosse um pai explicando ao filho que as falhas são os tijolos do sucesso – Não dá para notar o que a fábrica te conta, até ter escutado o bastante.

– Acha que ela fala comigo?

Os olhinhos de Charlie Bucket brilhavam como no dia em que ele viu os portões pela primeira vez. Brilhavam como quando experimentou o chocolate da cachoeira. Brilhavam exatamente igual ao momento em que descobriu que a fábrica seria sua. Brilhavam como brilharam no dia em criou seu primeiro doce.

Era impossível dizer não.

– É o que acho. - Willy lhe sorriu.

No dia em que conheceu seu herdeiro, viu aquelas amêndoas crispando de felicidade e não pode negar que, revelar que o garoto teria que viver sem os familiares que tanto amava, lhe quebrou um pedaço do coração. Era cruel apagar aquela genuína alegria.

Naquela época conseguiu. Sabia ser cruel e vivia sozinho a tantos anos, desacreditados nos humanos que viviam fora de sua fábrica e lhe entupia de dinheiro, que um ato simples como dizer "não" a uma criança até lhe agradou. Mas agora, anos depois, Charlie tornou-se importante demais para ser triste. Importante demais para ser quebrado. Amado demais para que a fábrica não o amasse.

E ela o amava. O pupilo só não estava conseguindo escutá-la.

A porta cantarolou _toc! toc!_ e logo foi aberta. A pequena criaturinha entrou por ela, fechou-a e aguardou.

– Hey, Matias, como vai?

Charlie saltou da mesa e viu Willy se aproximar do Oompa Loompa. O pequeno estava tremendo, amedrontado com a ideia de ter uma reunião com Willy Wonka e apavorado com a falta de informações sobre o motivo daquela reunião.

Ainda que fosse um assunto sério e que aquela criaturinha pudesse ser a causadora de uma grande confusão, Wonka não conseguia tratá-los com raiva. Amava-os, pois foram sua família durante anos. Ensinaram incontáveis coisas que nenhum humano lhe ensinou e acima de tudo, amaram seu sonho.

A criaturinha gesticulou algumas coisas. Devia ser um dos mais velhos, pois conseguia entender Willy, mas não falar a língua do chocolateiro.

– Ah, então você entendeu o motivo de estar aqui? - Willy puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

Matias gesticulou os braços. Mexeu a cabeça e pareceu dançar macarena.

– Desculpe por aquilo. Eu estava bem nervoso.

Provavelmente, pensou Charlie, a criaturinha tinha dito que apagou da mente o momento em que Willy invadiu a sala de vídeos e jogou a cadeira para longe.

Ele mexeu os braços como se dissesse "Que é isso, eu entendo. Em que posso ajudar?".

– Bom...

A voz de Willy falhou.

– Invadiram a fábrica.

Matias mexeu os braços.

– Há um bom tempo, na verdade. - Willy gemeu. - Acho bom se sentar. A história é longa.

A criaturinha escutou as palavras de Willy e saltou para uma cadeira. Charlie se aproximou da janela e observou o clima externo. O dia estava nublado, meio cinza, meio morto.

E enquanto olhava a cidade, o herdeiro viu o próprio reflexo no espelho. Os olhos brilhando pela luz parca que invadia o vidro e as pupilas dilatadas.

As janelas da alma. A pupila dilatada comprimiu-se um pouco e quando o Bucket mordeu o último pedaço da barra Wonka, voltaram a se dilatar. Ele acompanhou o prazer fazendo-a aumentar como se quisesse saborear mais daquele momento.

Os olhos são, as janelas da alma. Nem sempre precisa ser um anjo, para ler o que a alma canta pelos olhos. Basta saber interpretar.

Com tais pensamentos e enquanto Wonka explicava a invasão que ocorreu, Charlie soube que Lane Kenneth estava falando a verdade. Ela fora convidada para entrar na fábrica. Só precisavam saber se a própria fábrica lhe chamou ou se tinha o dedo de alguém mais.

– Peça para ela vir aqui, sim?

Charlie olhou por cima do ombro. Quem Willy tinha chamado?

– Willy? - O herdeiro tentou formular alguma pergunta, mas não sabia o que deveria ser formulado. - Algum problema?

Havia tristeza em Willy. Os olhos ciscavam o chão em busca de algo, mas quando se ergueram para o pupilo, foi como vê-los jorrarem decepção.

Não estava tudo bem. Não estava e Willy Wonka queria berrar aquilo para Charlie, mas se fizesse sabia que choraria. Matias devia estar errado. Precisava estar errado, tinha que ter tomado o momento para fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto! O chocolateiro gemeu uma resposta ao pupilo e suspirou. Batucou os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa branca e fez a única coisa que poderia fazer: Esperar.

Charlie caminhou até o chocolateiro, sentou-se na cadeira que o Oompa Loompa ocupava e tomou uma das mão de Willy por entre as suas. Sem tirar a luva do tutor, massageou-a com calma e precisão, fazendo-o olhar de forma curiosa e envergonhada.

Willy Wonka, sobre todas as coisas existentes na terra, nunca conseguia manter-se bem quando estava em contato direto com outras pessoas. Charlie era uma exceção à regra, mas em raros casos e em determinados contatos. Já tinha aninhado-o até que ele pegasse no sono, tinha acariciado o rosto dele, lhe dado alguns abraços...

Mas nunca recebeu uma massagem. Em toda a sua vida, a única forma de relaxar que existia na vida de Willy Wonka, era um belo banho quente de banheira.

– Charlie?

O sussurro envergonhado que soltou lhe fez ficar mais envergonhado.

– Para um cozinheiro, as mãos são as maiores preciosidades. - Charlie suspirou, soltou a mão que massageava e tomou a outra. - Aprendi isso ao longo da minha vida e também aprendi que você valoriza a suas mãos, mais do que qualquer outra parte de seu corpo.

Era verdade. Pensou Willy.

– Então, nada melhor para relaxar do que massageá-las. - Charlie lhe ofertou um dos sorrisos mais reconfortantes que alguém poderia esculpir.

Willy mordeu os próprios lábios. Meio agradecido pela massagem, meio desconfortável com o toque.

E foi esta cena que Dóris viu ao entrar na sala sem bater à porta. Esta cena, que poderia ser interpretada erroneamente e que ela interpretou da forma certa. Willy puxou a mão com força e rapidez e as bochechas brancas ganharam um toque rubi.

– Bata na maldita porta, mulher!

Os nervos do chocolateiro estavam destruídos, pensou a Oompa Loompa.

– Você mexeu nos sistemas da fábrica?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

E Charlie entendeu o que tinha deixado Willy tão magoado, triste e desesperado. Dóris era, de longe, a sua favorita – pelo menos foi o que se tornou quando o favorito de Willy tomou o refrigerante que levita e sumiu janela afora. E ela parecia ter sido pega mexendo nos sistemas da fábrica e tomando conta das câmeras de segurança.

Um Oompa Loompa, normalmente, não esqueciam. Podia guardar informações com riqueza de detalhes por anos. Era muito comum eles relatarem tudo o que ocorreu durante dois anos, quase conseguindo precisar as horas em que as coisas ocorreram. Então, se Matias disse que na época em que Lane conseguiu acesso à fábrica, Dóris tinha mexido nos sistemas, era verdade.

– Meses antes de lançarmos a promoção de ontem?

Ela confirmou.

– Você deixou que invadissem a fábrica? - Willy quase implorava para que ela negasse.

Dóris travou.

Se falasse que sim, Willy enlouqueceria. Se tentasse explicar, ele enlouqueceria já entendo a resposta. Se negasse, mentiria e ninguém mentia naquela fábrica. A pequena criatura ergueu o dedo indicador da mão esquerda – era canhota – e correu para longe da fábrica.

Charlie já tinha entendido a resposta. Willy, por outro lado, não queria entender.


	16. Capítulo 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f93e1c1a07f52500f1d09b68f2481ac"O psicólogo arrumou os óculos e olhou para Dóris. A Oompa Loompa, então, explicou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8728c9cffedc5585613244b60649343e"- Matias pediu que eu cuidasse de algumas coisas enquanto ele se ausentava para ir ao banheiro.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5485e6195de6cf2c448ccb0003e67489"É que Matias tinha comido algo que não lhe fez bem e passaria uma temporada fazendo amizade com a privada mais próxima. Enquanto isto, ele deixou um manual de como Dóris deveria fazer para manter a atualização do sistema. Foi neste dia que, muito espertamente, Dóris aprendeu os princípios daquele sistema complexo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d96a6212e68d41f6ad811cd8053f950"Ela era uma ótima recepcionista, ótima administradora e excelente contadora. Descobriu, naquele dia, que era muito boa com códigos de sistemas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e1135df049dc0471580aa757a035ca1"- E por qual motivo você chamou o meu psicólogo? - Willy questionou com a voz aguda. Estava incomodado. Desconfiado e pronto para atacar. A Oompa Loompa sabia que tinha que ter cuidado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88eec9b69214347167d62e25605894ea"Charlie já tinha visto aquele Oompa Loompa caminhando pela fábrica e sempre quis saber o motivo dele ele usar terno, carregar um bloco de anotações e sempre parar para escutar um ou outro Oompa Loompa. Agora ele entendia. A fábrica tinha um psicólogo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c186e77e6e6daf594f4054cfe4ddb29"- Você faz terapia? - Charlie questionou ao chocolateiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fcbf1154a087373460b494725585cdd"- Não mais. - Willy respondeu com uma carranca. "Como você não sabia disso?" Willy lhe questionava com a carranca. - Quando encontrei meu fio branco, meu primeiro fio de cabelo branco, precisei urgente de alguém para me escutar. - A carranca de Willy sumiu. "Ah é, você ainda não estava na fábrica", ele lembrou-se. - Esta criaturinha foi muito útil, principalmente quando você negou a fábrica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24d70da2b12fea1a906870510cdd207f"O psicólogo balançou a cabeça de forma calma e paciente, concordando com o que Willy tinha acabado de contar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86be3d2cbca98822a728f6cc844e9061"- Eu o trouxe, - Dóris começou a explicar - porque ele me contou que você precisa de algum desafio em sua vida. Está ficando paranoico com a idade e só o Charlie não vai te fazer tão bem. As pessoas precisam de outras pessoas para evoluírem. Um dia, vocês dois vão estagnar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f440d0a949a4f55492471f9eb80b68e2"A cara de nojo que Willy Wonka fez, foi digna de ser fotografada. A boca escorregou para baixo, formando um "u" invertido e deixando que parte dos dentes superiores fossem vistos. A bochecha esgueirou-se para baixo, como se quisesse ultrapassar a boca e ficar pendurada para que o vento a balançasse. As sobrancelhas quase deram as mãos e os olhos imitaram os lábios, formando uma fenda em "u" invertido, que descarregava o mais puro dos nojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba2e4cd3080d2b7d232a809f890ae4c"Mas, mesmo que Willy balançasse a cabeça em negativa, nenhuma palavra saiu. Mesmo que ele estivesse pronto para debater, dizer que era mentira, loucura, blasfêmia e qualquer outro adjetivo que alguém conseguisse colocar naquele momento para dizer o quão errado era aquela afirmação, a mente só conseguiu pensar na palavra em style="box-sizing: border-box;"não./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c87689a46034f4e091b90881d5a63b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Não./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8d49dc36cf07231a7614fbbb3a39d8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Não/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Não./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3263791f70fd1654c24702219129cac0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Não. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Não, mesmo /em(houve uma breve evolução)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fb6b70e3af94b74ea67a0037d439bbb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Não. Não. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Não/em e em style="box-sizing: border-box;"não!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb8b375f121d340a95e3f394494da6ba"Ou sim?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b6bb59316cd5f151bc4f353e8893bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nããão! /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Nem toda evolução dura uma eternidade)./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="369111d226ef8aca22434219b770561f"- Estagnar? - Charlie questionou, salvando Willy de seu mantra infinito. Ele já conhecia Willy e sabia que nada sairia naquele momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69fe0f7084b2f517b4ab2d1baeac2e46"- Sim. - Dóris olhou para o Oompa Loompa psicólogo, que confirmou o ato com a cabeça. - Você aprende rápido, Charlie. Mas Willy viveu com outros funcionários, aprendeu com concorrentes e ladrões e fez negociações fora da fábrica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be6c0bc97d39fafe54f2fa101003071a"- Eu já saí da fábrica. - Replicou o pupilo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91767c55bc2bdfdee519d68672bf297e"Willy sacudiu a cabeça concordando com o pupilo e arregalou os olhos enquanto arrebitava uma das extremidades do lábio superior, como se falasse "E aí, o que achou disso?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9864561dc9a2a80c5fc41b8e5340ef47"- Algumas vezes. - Dóris treplicou. - Antes de nos salvar, Willy vivia fora da fábrica. Ele começou por baixo e precisou das pessoas. Fechou a fábrica, porque foi traído. Nos conheceu. Reabriu a fábrica sem contar a ninguém e isolou-se do mundo. Não se pode ser traído, se não confiar em alguém. Não se pode confiar sem doar um pouquinho de amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb044c04d3ef9ecc62c587dff700353"Willy estava sério./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="358e3aab8cd9f2e0d6af280e10c081e5"E mudo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca2a13912432eacc170a49c9c0bad9d9"Charlie estava sério./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a46fe613f7839cb6004359b6aa29d1f2"E igualmente mudo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efb8efb719059407323259128841dd17"Dóris cruzou as perninhas e se ajeitou na cadeira. Era uma mulher sábia. Tão sábia quanto uma mãe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0ba1ea76ffc8753f63adce15a07cf5"- Algum tempo depois, Matias voltou a passar mal.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b017103854f55c5c47766ece7738992"Ele parecia ter comido alguma outra coisa que o fez ficar fora dos sistemas e pediu que Dóris tomasse conta do serviço. Como ela estava com seus próprios trabalhos adiantados, ficou no lugar do amigo. Não precisava fazer nenhuma atualização, nenhuma varredura e nem verificar os acessos ao site. Mas fez uma contagem de quantas pessoas tinham visitado o domínio Wonka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6282bbcad4f00f0a7c299030d2b15d2"Quando visualizou os números, sentiu uma atração maior por um determinado ponto. Era um lugar próximo, que tivera diversas visitas e tinha muitas pessoas acessando naquele momento. Seu instinto feminino entrou em ação e não estaria errado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5728f39247b5c4af43c8fbfaa716f200"Ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela área, escutou um pássaro pousar no parapeito da janela e piar animadamente. Um bater de asas e logo depois surgiu um novo bater, como se um passarinho tivesse passado pela área e chamado o outro, que tinha parado, para voltar a brincar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f0acec1943e7a200e4d45dd13ad442"A Oompa Loompa entendeu o recado quando o perfume da fábrica se ergueu sem motivo algum. Um cheiro doce e suave, que lhe convida para saborear algo novo ou algo que você não gostou de comer. Um cheiro capaz de fazer seu coração disparar energizado pelo prazer de ver algo bom, mesmo que nada demais tenha acontecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e9770712d8ed39c3d2709b17ff8e71"A fábrica lhe pedia: atualize o sistema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc9ee45a6ffa64788bac3e634522023e"E foi assim que a Oompa Loompa soube o que tinha que fazer. Soube o que tinha que deixar de fazer e soube quando fazer o convite para a invasora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8fceea105a5c233c0bfa01969367d5"- Quantas vezes o Matias passou mal? - Charlie questionou preocupado com a saúde do Oompa Loompa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae7c2730b377f76f9901f285d8b03d3"- Umas quatro vezes. - Ela respondeu com desleixo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60338a17539b89872c606e91d2f352dd"- O que ele comeu? - Charlie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1e59f19e3c6976c063a5ad20b407e9"- O mesmo que todos os Oompa Loompas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8465d23d4c991b5ecdb56b2366d58bf6"- Foi a fábrica. - Willy sussurrou. - Minha amada. Minha fábrica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16e48f4bef292fa9a2fc63836a78cbe1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Minha vida./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad53f036632b97a5684bc7838e0da31"Charlie sentiu o mundo desabar. Não por nunca ter entendido a fábrica ou por acreditar que ela nunca falava com ele. Nem mesmo por saber que a fábrica poderia desejar ser invadida e ainda ter guiado toda a invasão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df17b73830630fd6d46eb4acf890f927"O chão de Charlie Bucket Wonka caiu, quando viu uma pequena lágrima transbordar das amêndoas de Willy Wonka, acariciar a bochecha pálida do fundador da maior e mais fantástica fábrica e falecer sobre o chão lustrado da sala de reuniões./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7381b1b233b4442db65234dd93335abc"Willy Wonka nunca chorou em toda a sua vida de chocolateiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80614c457eeef2e5a9b84edd6bcfc036"Esperneou. Destruiu coisas. Berrou e quase cometeu assassinatos. Mas o herdeiro não conseguia lembrar, de um único dia em que o chocolateiro tinha chorado. Da amargura de sentir uma dor tão grande, que fosse capaz de fazê-lo chorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a80f46567585fc62078813fcf60c8e"A garganta ardia, a respiração estava em um ritmo errado, as juntas do corpo doíam como se estivesse com alguma febre alta, o corpo estava quente nas extremidades e dolorosamente frio no restante da carne. O sangue corria ardendo, como se tivessem trocado-o por algo corrosivo e cada mínima batida de seu coração, ejetava e intensificava as sensações descritas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00469badfd7f426043785481768bfd4d"Ele sentia que desmaiaria, mas nem mesmo isto seu corpo tinha capacidade de fazer. O cérebro jogou os braços para cima e tirou uma folga. Os olhos choraram. As lágrimas tornando-se comuns e incontáveis, quentes e desbravadoras de novos caminhos. Escorriam pelo pescoço, molhavam a gola da camisa de seda que usava e marcava a veracidade daquele momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb1018c2720ed2dea961d0f2c02aefbb"Fora traído. Pela própria fábrica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29fffe6e07f99f28b0fc27e9ff8041e8"Incompreensivamente, uma risada curta escapou do chocolateiro. Saiu pelas narinas e expeliu algumas lágrimas que tentaram sair por ali./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9f5403bfae528ae0449886d1c9fa4ad"- Fui traído pela minha própria fábrica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	17. Capítulo 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc71fd9a8a83713c91e61ed819966a74"Willy Wonka estava sentado sobre a mesa de madeira. Os olhos perfurando a janela que outrora seu herdeiro olhava e a mente amaldiçoando qualquer pessoa ou coisa que passou pela vida dele. A sala estava destruída. Todas as cadeiras encontravam-se quebradas e a mesa voou para a janela que, agora, estava quebrada, mas que não deixou o pedaço de madeira ultrapassá-la./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f9496b2a895e0958b84fc622ad5ffc9"Wonka explodiu quando soube que fora traído. Quando viu que sua fábrica e seus Oompa Loompas, que Dóris, estava cuidando de sua vida sem perguntar se podia tomar decisões tão drásticas. Como poderia confiar neles de novo? Nos Oompa Loompas, na fábrica, em Dóris ou em Charlie?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9486521a215e5c8e8033b25c1bebfe8c"O chocolateiro respirou fundo, sendo agraciado pelos pulmões se dilatando em uma espreguiçada longa e dolorosa. Fazia horas que estava sentado ali, olhando o nada e revivendo os anos que tina vivido dentro e fora daquele mundo. O corpo reclamava da posição e, pelo menos, os pulmões pararam de tremer descontrolados como faziam enquanto ele chorava e berrava pelo cômodo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94622cc3b01594ef7bdd392b35d177ad"- Está mais calmo? - A voz do herdeiro esgueirou-se pelo ambiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6f5d231798bcc99b772e089a762de2e"- Mandei sair. - Resmungou o chocolateiro. Sabia que quase atingiu o herdeiro enquanto explodia contra o mundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efd4462fbbbb89917dc4f7d8c5d8e470"- Não posso lhe deixar. Você está péssimo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a774a272b19c4385f1e5c62b4fb33f"- Então pense comigo. - Convidou Willy. - Vamos Charlie, se coloque no meu lugar e pense comigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6c16609a3858b94af9322de3546d77"- O que você estava pensando?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fbbde4389aa3de3fd0b8a44233ed6fb"- Eu criei este mundo para provar ao meu pai que doces são as melhores coisas que já existiram. Então, sou traído pela humanidade e fecho as portas, mas nunca deixei de evoluir este pequeno mundo fantástico. Conheci os Oompa Loompas e até hoje os dou tudo o que posso. Evito que eles experimentem minhas criações, mas os danadinhos imploram para serem cobaias. Eu destruí incontáveis Oompa Loompas e suas famílias. Sou o herói e, quando eles querem, me torno o monstro deles. - O chocolateiro virou o rosto. Um ato pequeno, mínimo. - E agora eles destruíram meu mundo. - Os olhos voltaram para a janela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fed897a3031a24c8cb2a3d2adbb62c0"Charlie Bucket nunca se sentiu tão apavorado. Willy tinha permitido que ele visse o que jamais tinha visto: desistência. O Wonka estava desistindo da fábrica!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c41d98dbd5033b2360c67cfdf02638bb"Não!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7e0a6672cb1faae778e757c0cccb452"Não podia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f061a049868a530ecfe76ea2b60ed5c0"Não um cara tão incrível quanto ele! Não o cara que fez milhões de pessoas sonhar um pouco mais. Quando provou que o incrível mora dentro da cabeça das pessoas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83b52020e015d80b79bdcb9d0b679716"- Eu não confiava nos humanos e passei a confiar por você. - Sussurrou Willy. - Charlie, você consegue entender que eu já não confio mais nos Oompa Loompas ou na fábrica? Não confio neles, em seu pai, você e muito menos em mim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35e5b90befa934e49158ce1054ddb13a"- Wil.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eff8014570c25ab383e2b8c204275fe5"- Onde posso me esconder de mim? Em que lugar, eu mesmo não existo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c48f2e87f6dbc85db9d37b66ffac01"- Ly.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="441191d629c1c88a44c91c106c1e1589"- Eu não sei o que fazer. Por mais que eu repasse todos estes anos que carrego em meu corpo, não encontro uma solução. Por que diabos vivemos tanto? Só para nos ferirmos? Para entender que a humanidade é repleta de idiotas traidores? Que ser um humano é destruir o outro?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f78e7253736ad77f91aab1ffa92ffaea"- Eu lhe destruí? - Charlie questionou. - Lhe fiz algo de ruim? Algo que você jamais se recuperaria?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="893c5c9e42a044f99b7f6bad25c21139"- Não. - Willy sorriu. - Ainda não./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e74c71e73a30d96c05525ae16e89a274"- Não vou lhe trair!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23972afba57a3c2e158a23f33a41ebd3"- Então será traído. - Sussurrou o mais velho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbb0c6299bd4c616efc957b18c540bba"- Eu aguento este fardo! - Berrou o herdeiro. - Vamos lá Willy, eu carrego! Você só precisa parar e pensar por outro ângulo! Há algo bom nisso tudo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e468b2b69725c71d5d27ec4d47f4f32"O chocolateiro saltou da mesa. O corpo estralou com o ato repentino, aproveitando para reclamar mais ainda das horas em que ficou parado ali. Só que Willy ignorou. Ele deu dois passos pesados na direção de Charlie e com o sorriso impecavelmente malicioso, explicou:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f3a785c546efc4516e26480d34d2fdb"- Não há nada de bom em tudo isto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72f5d681605c003c11c35e539d8f46ee"Charlie prendeu a respiração. Não conseguiu escutar Willy Wonka, pois estava preso em suas lembranças. Havia uma mentira ali, naquelas últimas horas de vida. Uma ponta solta que os dois tinham se esquecido logo depois de embarcarem na caça à invasora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c34ed5306ee4fcbfb572fb75227754f"- A carta. - Sussurrou Charlie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a4d6bd5ab10f4e40606cafe36723cd"A carta. Pensou Willy. A carta de Veruca que alegava ter alguém caçando uma forma de entrar na fábrica. Willy não demonstrou o alívio que sentiu, pois a mente ainda analisava a informação./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="381ffebec3bf3768cf4753f412496929"A carta, Lane, Dóris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="601513901e7ab935c7202bbd2e5c781a"- Dóris revelou que ajudou alguém a invadir a fábrica. - Wonka soltou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fef488eb0ab6e2f1d536b61e54f5fb2"- Então havia mais alguém./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5ba10b5306d0214e867203f01172ed5"- Acha mesmo que aquela vermezinha não mentiria? - Willy jamais confiaria naquela invasora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edbec23303c008b020ad290a8e254187"- Tanto quanto sei que Dóris não mentiu. - O herdeiro bateu o pé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714a7d238904d9f5916d7a7511e149c1"Willy marchou até a porta e ordenou, com um rosnado firme e irado:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a8776e81cd44b911958a0df7a2c2a8a"- Leve Dóris até a senhorita Kenneth. - Já no corredor, olhou para a porta e maliciosamente adicionou – Seja rápido, pois vou começar a bater nela na hora em que eu pisar naquela cela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5987d02e0fb516b19f63c591831c585"Charlie Bucket nunca correu tanto. Nem quando pegou o bilhete dourado e correu até seus pais. E também, jurava que nunca correria tanto quanto naquele momento. A porta da sala em que Dóris estava, estava aberta e o herdeiro bateu o ombro no batente ao parar derrapando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c8d3a60cb2440b88e28c77b68e3ba18"- Venha comigo. - Pediu à Oompa Loompa. - Para ontem!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28c3ebb138c6c136b90d363ae1fba124"A pequena criaturinha saltou da cadeira na mesma hora, mas nunca poderia correr tanto quanto o herdeiro. Ficou alguns segundos para trás e só não o perdeu porque estava dando todo o fôlego que o pequeno pulmão conseguia ter. As perninhas não colaboravam, mas ela deu o seu melhor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d03e4b3585eb2b528103bc3b69bd6c70"Então, quando terminou de saltar os degraus do calabouço da fábrica, quis chorar. Charlie tentava segurar Willy, mas não parecia muito bem-sucedido. Willy era verdadeiramente forte, mesmo com a idade avançada. E seu fraque estava jogado no final da escadaria, junto com fivela que usava no lugar da gravata. As mangas da camisa social estavam arregaçadas, as luvas estavam sujas de sangue assim como alguns pontos da roupa que ele usava./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21a012aa837cf81e0f4c717fb67591ab"Willy Wonka, tinha esmurrado Lane Kenneth com as próprias mãos. E a mulher gemia contra o colchão da cama em que estava presa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd18ba1faa296149fdffc4a29c38857"- Você demorou, Charlie. E ela se recusa a contar o que sabe. - Os olhos castanhos brilhavam furiosos. - Dóris será a próxima, se não começar a falar agora!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569ffb4869f1b3c3a4c92f40201fdb6d"- Vai ter que passar por mim!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09538737da74bf266a89245944f6753f"O rosto de Wonka, brilhou. O sorriso sádico que soltou contra Charlie, era um desafio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fd6ba406d82ce45aac4241daec47216"A voz do pupilo fora um trovão potente, que estremeceu a alma de Dóris e ela sabia que estava reverberando sob a pele de Wonka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d675061ff42265d7d42591fb3bcafbb7"- Sabe que eu não teria problemas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51c0ae4aac88276c63afe10c73127065"Lane tossiu e o barulho amenizou o berro que a bochecha de Charlie soltou quando encontrou-se com a luva roxa que o chocolateiro usava. Um tapa. O herdeiro havia recebido um tapa contra o rosto e a marca já brilhava em vermelho escarlate. Não houve pausas ou silêncios para que o ato pudesse ser digerido. Os olhos amêndoas de Willy brilhavam possessos e os pulmões soltaram um riso silencioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19409a08dd3c9508eb2ea757948ba488"- O que você quer saber, Willy? - Dóris questionou desesperada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b52153fbfa4f4dab25f278c36b21ad"Absolutamente desesperada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86a01279e0a67b01209454864950c7d0"- A carta de Veruca. - O chocolateiro fuzilava a Oompa Loompa com os olhos. - O que ela tem com Kenneth e você?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0b6ac028e600e46fa3db1fe0907be05"A pequena criaturinha, nascida na opressora Oompalândia, pensou. Rápida como um rato fugindo junto ao pequeno pedaço de toucinho roubado sob as garras de um gato mais ligeiro ainda. Ela pensou. Pensou em três respostas enquanto Willy Wonka dava um mínimo passo em sua direção./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba87ea174904457e09d47b493e003c85"Pensou em três mentiras, pois não sabia o que aquelas três coisas tinham em comum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d6f533312d6747f1253ef0c260fb88"Lane invadiu a fábrica e Dóris sentiu que precisava deixar alguém entrar. Mas nunca tinha visto aquela mulher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d80c819be6b4590b2f1ad717336b831a"- Carta? - Pensou, erroneamente, em voz alta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="446311b211234ce6e91ef5921a4e274e"Willy Wonka soltou uma risada arrepiante de tão maligna e, se não fosse por Charlie, a pequena Oompa Loompa teria sido erguida pelo pescoço./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4b14b807b1dc4dcd8be53e8202abe6"- Willy, por favor! - Implorou o pupilo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="039f3c8a9b57268f3727427a53373a71"Segurar Willy não era fácil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b6a79a696357780e243929d4d4c190"- Já passou! - Choramingou o mais novo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a52a53af9c4d03ba3e9c548f3b745a38"Sabia que era errado jogar para o chocolateiro, a ideia de que as piores coisas já tinham acontecido. Fazê-lo aceitar que não era nada demais. Mas era sua única chance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78e8f3ef00299a036f2e6d7e9238b8d5"- Agora temos tomar uma medida preventiva!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="346cf5c4e01b9efa9a87ae4840e346e6"Wonka se contorceu contra a pegada do pupilo e puxou o braço em uma luta que ele não desejava perder. Escutava a vozinha rouca da criança de dez anos lhe dizendo que tudo era menor do que parecia e que agora só precisavam se proteger do futuro. Escutou cada letra enquanto ainda era movimentado pelo calor do ódio que crepitava em seu coração./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc2381ca3737e6f6ac5f1ba1c1b2171a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Uma medida preventiva/em entretanto, era um balde de água gelada e perfeita para empedrar o coração do mais velho. Então percebeu, que seu mundo se misturava. O presente e o passado manchando-se na vã tentativa de criar um mundo perfeito para se viver. Não houve força o suficiente para manter o braço erguido e ele caiu junto com o do pupilo, que suspirou pelo alívio de ter parado Wonka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a5f94ddfabb26a303723468874b693"Por que era tão difícil, para aqueles três, entender que a vida de Willy Wonka quebrou-se assim que a fantástica fábrica foi invadida? E por qual motivo, eles se tornaram as três pessoas mais importantes de sua vida?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8954fbdb9271ebd58d7f8c4192b0bf76"Pobre são os seres, pensou Wonka, que nunca conseguem se colocar no lugar do outro e entender a importância de um sonho. Mas, não seria mais pobre aquele cuja a vida nunca teve realidade?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	18. Capítulo 17

Assim que os motores do avião desligaram, uma chuva torrencial começou a cair sobre a cidade. Obviamente, aquilo não impediu Veruca Salt de correr pelo aeroporto, jogar um passageiro concorrente para o lado e mergulhar dentro do táxi. O motorista a olhava, pelo retrovisor, assustado. Os limpadores de pra brisa trabalhavam enfurecidamente e ainda assim pareciam trabalhar inutilmente. Os carros passavam por eles lentamente, os pedestres se tumultuavam em qualquer refúgio que encontrassem ou saíam correndo com suas roupas encharcadas.

\- Para a fábrica Wonka. - Berrou a mulher que ainda fechava a porta do veículo. - Para ontem!

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Charlie estava dormindo, quando escutou o relâmpago cair sobre a fábrica e explodir em um berro que tremeu toda a estrutura do lugar. Ele saltou da cama com o susto que levou, sentindo o coração disparado e a respiração descontrolada. Houve um novo relâmpago, porém ao longe, que explicou a tempestade que tinha engolido a cidade. A fábrica, por ter torres altas, era uma guia perfeita para os raios que se perdiam por aqui e acolá.

O herdeiro saiu do quarto e caminhou pelos corredores com rapidez. Willy Wonka odiava o barulho dos raios e trovões. Ficava irritado, com medo e acanhado. Se aninhava na cama como um feto e resmungava qualquer coisa que lhe passasse pela cabeça enquanto apertava um travesseiro sobre ela.

Charlie Bucket entrou no quarto do tutor e teve a "agradável" surpresa dele não estar lá.

\- Willy? - Chamou o mais novo.

A única resposta que teve, foi de um relâmpago que brilhou há um ou dois quilômetros de distância. O pupilo respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Não fazia a mínima ideia de onde procurar o chocolateiro, mas queria fazer aquilo. Queria saber se Willy estava bem, mesmo que fosse escutar um resmungo mal educado como resposta.

Optou, então, por seguir os instintos. Caminhou pensando se o chocolateiro estava bem, se Dóris e Lane tinham comida e se chocolate com cranberry seria gostoso. Pensou, também, que seria muito bom ter pernil no natal em vez de peru. E que lançar uma lata especial de biscoitos natalinos Wonka, onde a língua muda de cor para uma mistura de vermelho e verde, seria interessante.

Parou de caminhar e sentiu o coração se acalmar. O jardim da fábrica estava mal iluminado, como se estivesse sendo banhado por uma lua fraca e obstruída por nuvens finas. Era algo que Willy tinha bolado. Algumas vezes, aquele lugar ficava iluminado como se fosse a própria lua cheia, de um caloroso verão, brilhando no topo do teto da fábrica. Outras vezes, ela ficava assim: bonita, mas fria.

\- Willy. - Chamou o mais novo.

O chocolateiro olhou para a porta em que em Charlie estava e voltou a olhar para o teto. Estava deprimido e não sabia se queria falar com alguém. Depois que toda a raiva se esvaiu (e alguns móveis teriam que ser reparados), ficou aquela mágoa. Era a segunda vez naquele dia e ele sentia que não era a última vez que ia acontecer.

\- Está trovejando lá fora. - Charlie murmurou ao se aproximar.

\- Está com medo? - Willy questionou.

\- É o seu papel, Willy.

\- Eu estava pensando que estou velho demais para brincar de ser criança. - O Wonka revelou. Charlie lhe dava tanta paz, que mesmo se estivesse com todas as suas células odiando o herdeiro, ainda desabafaria quando ficasse a sós com ele. - Não tenho mais fôlego para me irritar ou preocupar tanto. Estou cansado, Charlie. Cansado e magoado.

O herdeiro ficou quietinho. Tão quieto quanto um bebê adormecido, que escuta o pai revelando seus medos ao encarar a nova fase. Ali, deitado na grama, ao lado de Willy Wonka, Charlie deixou que o chocolateiro se sentisse no direito de falar o que bem entendesse.

\- Eu estava pensando em deixar tudo nas suas mãos. - O mais velho sussurrou. - Acho que finalmente me cansei da fábrica.

A quantidade de coisas que se passaram na cabeça de Charlie Bucket, foi incontável e impossível de se entender. Ele manteve-se calado, com a respiração levemente agitada e o pânico deitando sobre seu corpo.

Como ninguém falou nada por um bom tempo, a fábrica resolveu reclamar a decisão. Ela atraiu um raio para perto de si e deixou que a eletricidade piscasse as luzes que estavam acesas. Foi uma explosão memorável. Um berro alto e forte que humilhava qualquer tempestade que já tinha caído e que viria a cair. A fábrica tremeu suas paredes enquanto berrava e uma de suas janelas estourou apavorada. Não teve um ser vivo, ali dentro, que não acordou.

Mas Willy Wonka, que tanto tinha medo de tempestades, apenas soltou um riso ralo e silencioso.

\- Ela fiz isto pouco antes de você chegar. Não aceita que eu lhe deixe enquanto estou vivo, mas não se preocupou com o que eu sentiria ao me trair.

\- Willy, a invasão não pode ser tão ruim assim. - Charlie sussurrou. Estava com a garganta seca e o coração aos saltos.

\- Eu sei. Pensei nisto há pouco. - Willy encarou o pupilo. - Mas não sei se quero continuar com tanta responsabilidade. E enquanto eu não souber quem ajudou aquela vespa a entrar, eu não farei mais nada.

\- Mas, quando você encontrar as respostas que busca, vai voltar a ser o dono da fábrica? - Charlie questionou enquanto sentava sobre o gramado adocicado.

As pupilas de Willy se dilataram quando ele abriu os lábios. A voz travou na garganta e um gemido curto escapuliu com a resposta.

O chocolateiro nunca imaginou que Charlie se quebraria tanto, ao escutar que Willy estava deixando tudo para trás. Ele jurava que o pupilo era forte e capaz de passar por tudo com tranquilidade. Jurou que nunca veria Charlie se quebrando, a não ser que o pupilo estivesse diante da morte de alguém que ele amava.

Nada escapou da boca Wonka, pois Charlie carregava o desespero de escutar um sim. O desespero de saber para onde correr e ter o seu tutor de volta como tutor e guia.

Pobre Charlie. Willy Wonka não pretendia voltar a ser o dono e criador da fantástica fábrica.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

A campainha da fábrica soou de forma baixa e acanhada. Não demorou muito para que Willy chegasse em frente a câmera externa e visse a visita olhando ansiosa para a câmera. Prontamente, o chocolateiro abriu os portões externos e internos, e pediu que um Oompa Loompa lhe trouxesse uma toalha e chocolate quente.

\- Bem-vinda, estrelinha. - Zombou o mais velho.

A mulher, que estava de frente para Willy Wonka, tremeu. Não importaria quantos anos passariam desde que ela visitou a fábrica, sempre teria medo daquele lugar. Quando Veruca Salt se perdia naquelas lembranças, percebia que sua sina não tinha sido tão assustadora quanto a de Augustus ou de Mike. Também era infinitamente mais leve do que virar uma blueberry e viver com a coloração azul por anos. Só que, isto não mudava o fato de ser algo aterrorizante. Podia ter sido incinerada viva, ter virado parte de um punhado de cinzas e um pouco de fumaça filtrada.

\- O senhor não devia estar sentado? - Ela mergulhou na brincadeira. Pois não queria deixar Wonka ciente de seus medos e receios.

E também, não queria se deixar abater. Aquela fábrica precisava de ajuda e a sanidade de Willy também - mesmo que ela já fosse quase nula.

Willy Wonka, por sua vez, não arredou o pé de onde estava. O chocolateiro mantinha-se em pé, com a bengala perfeitamente alinhada ao corpo e o fraque alinhado. Ele, por mais tarde que fosse, não tinha trocado para roupas noturnas e nem tinha ânimo para por um pijama quente.

\- É muito bom que esteja aqui, senhorita Salt. - A mulher bebia o chocolate quente com prazer. Aquele olhar apaixonado que só os esfomeados sabem dar. - Agora, me diga, como sabia que eu queria falar com você?

Ela ergueu os olhos. Parecia um pouco assustada ou confusa.

\- Não sei. - Ela gemeu. - Eu só tive que vir. Uma premonição?

Veruca se arrependeu de ter pisado na fábrica, de ter saído de sua cidade natal e de ter encaminhado uma carta para aquela fábrica dias antes da segunda visita. O semblante de Wonka era o responsável por isto. Ele estava com o rosto sereno, mas os lábios comprimidos como se algo quisesse saltar deles para matar a primeira pessoa que encontrasse pela frente. E os olhos... Eles queimavam. Queimavam como os de um psicopata.

A mulher começou a tremer. Não só pelo medo, mas pelo ambiente ter resfriado subitamente. Era como ter saltado de um país tropical com clima aconchegante e ter pulado no polo sul sem roupa alguma. Veruca se encolheu no sofá e bebeu mais do chocolate quente.

O coração de Willy doía. Ele sentia que a fábrica tinha pedido socorro para a mimada e, se isto fosse verdade, a fábrica não tinha mais limite algum. Willy tinha dedicado mais da metade de sua vida para amar e proteger a fábrica e agora...

\- Quem queria invadir minha fábrica? Como você sabia? - Precisava esquecer a decepção e o ciúmes e se dedicar ao assunto principal.

\- Senhor Wonka...

\- Você sabe como entrar aqui, não sabe? Conhece a fábrica por dentro! - Explodiu Willy. - Como conseguiu comprar meus Oompa Loompas para que trabalhassem para você?! O que você fez? Como fez?

Salt apertou a caneca vazia contra o peito. O cheiro de amendoim que emanava de Wonka estava lhe entorpecendo, o medo transbordando e as palavras fugindo. Tudo estava errado. Mesmo que tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira, Willy não deveria ter se descontrolado tanto. A vida de alguém não deveria se prender em algo que se perde facilmente. E se Lane fosse uma catástrofe natural que devastaria toda a fábrica? Ele se mataria daquela forma?

\- O senhor me ensinou que não temos tudo o que desejamos, mas as coisas que lutamos para ter. - Sussurrou a mulher. E realmente não precisava de mais do que aquilo para ser escutada. Willy estava quase montado nela, com o corpo sustentado pelos dois braços apoiados no encosto do sofá que Veruca estava sentada. O rosto estava colado ao dela sem deixar nenhum ponto de fuga. - Mas esqueceu que sua vida não é a fábrica e sim as suas criações.

Ele se afastou um pouco, mas permaneceu com os olhos fincados nos dela. Queria escutar tudo o que ela tinha pra falar e, quem sabe, encontrar a paz que ninguém conseguia lhe dar.

\- Eu lacrei a fábrica por ser muito invadida. Minhas criações foram feitas por meus concorrentes que lucraram milhões!

\- Minhas coleções também são copiadas. - Ralhou a mulher que, depois de ter se tornado um monte de lixo, se dedicou a fazer moda sustentável e de qualidade. - Mas não são sustentáveis e nem valorizadas como as minhas.

O chocolateiro sorriu com desprezo.

\- Acho que seu lucro é melhor do que o meu. - O chocolateiro começou. - Os ricos compram suas roupas e os pobres as desejam. Há milhões de pessoas que dariam o mundo para comprar uma blusa sua e outras que trabalham a vida para ter!

\- E mesmo com os outros vendendo suas criações, as pessoas falavam que não se comparava aos seus doces. - A mulher rebateu. - O mundo parou para visitar sua fábrica, para conhecer o louco por detrás do incrível!

\- Senhorita Salt, o mundo é cruel e quer te roubar.

\- Senhor Wonka, o mundo está em nossa cabeça. Qualquer um pode nos copiar, mas a criatividade que temos é exclusiva. E esta exclusividade nos faz único. - A mulher colocou a caneca sobre a mesa que tinha ao lado do sofá e suspirou. - Todos os meses aparece alguém me perguntando como é aqui dentro. Querem saber quantas portas tem até a sala de criação.

\- Qual a sua resposta. - Wonka questionou.

A fábrica não era como as outras. Não se tinha milhares de máquinas em um patio, não tinha só o básico. Tinha vida, tinha espírito e coração. Ela se sustentava, criava sua obra-prima.

\- Que por dentro, ela é fantástica. Até a sala de criação se tem um chocolateiro. Até a embalagem, um sentimento. - Veruca sorriu. - E o corredor é a loucura.

Willy se sentou de frente ao sofá que, antes, Veruca estava. Cruzou as pernas e ficou um pequeno momento em silêncio.

\- Não posso confiar em você. - O chocolateiro revelou.

\- Você não quer confiar. Está machucado e acha que as pessoas não mudam, mas elas mudam. Para melhor ou pior. - Ela contorceu os lábios. - O senhor, por exemplo, passou a pensar mais nos lucros do que no prazer de comer um bom doce.

\- Seja realista. - Pediu Willy.

\- Você nunca foi realista e isto sempre lhe fez bem. - Veruca alertou. Então, já de frente para a porta, ela sorriu. - Ser pessimista e realista é diferente. E, Willy, todos os dias querem invadir sua fábrica. A minha carta foi só um lembrete, caso a felicidade de ter Charlie tenha lhe feito esquecer.

No mundo dos negócios, cuidado é indispensável. Os concorrentes tentarão descobrir o que você esta criando e lhe roubar a patente. Precisa estar alerta, ter cuidado com os funcionários e estar pronto para guerrear ou formar uma breve aliança. É confuso e até cruel. Muda as pessoas e as torna monstros.

Mas, como Veruca tinha dito, as pessoas se enganam ao achar que realismo e pessimismo são iguais. E mais errado ainda, é achar que a vida pessoal é mais simples ou complicada que o mundo dos negócios. Sejamos francos, as pessoas tentam roubar nossas qualidade, amores e alegrias. Querem nosso sucesso achando que não suamos para obtê-los e acreditam que nossos problemas são menores do que os delas.

Veruca Salt estava certa. Todos os dias alguém tentava invadir a fábrica e Willy já tinha se esquecido que precisava redobrar a atenção ao receber visitas. Lane entrou na fábrica sem que ele pudesse ver. Não revisou as câmeras, não deixou os Oompa Loompas alertas e nem pediu para Dóris fazer um check-up da fábrica. Também tinha esquecido que, mesmo que Lane tivesse invadido os sistemas da fábrica, nada de errado aconteceu e a mulher nem passou perto da sala de mapas ou de receitas.

Ela apenas...

\- Reforçou os sistemas. - Sussurrou Wonka.

O chocolateiro saltou do sofá e bateu a bengala no chão. O relógio marcava duas e meia da manhã, a chuva ainda castigava a fábrica e Willy Wonka tinha algumas coisas para resolver antes de ir dormir.


	19. Capítulo 18

O senhor Bucket ajeitou o jornal e suspirou alegremente. O cheiro do café estava inundando a pequena cabana que um dia ele chamou de casa – mas hoje em dia eles usavam como sala de jantar e cozinha – e sentiu os raios de sol banhando o rosto. Eram raios que imitavam os externos, pois dentro daquela fábrica eram raros os lugares em que o sol conseguia brilhar.

\- Willy sempre será uma grande criança. - Comentou o homem de idade avançada. - Uma boa e inocente criança.

De fato, aquela era a melhor forma de descrever Willy Wonka.

\- Eu nunca tinha conhecido uma criança violenta.

O sussurro escalou o jornal do senhor Bucket e ele sorriu contra as folhas de baixa qualidade.

\- Algumas vezes, quando elas não entendem os termos que a vida usa, elas se tornam agressivas. Os adultos carregam muitas coisas das crianças. As pessoas esquecem que o vinho ainda tem muitas características das uvas que um dia ele foi.

Então, Willy Wonka invadiu a casinha com sua característica espalhafatosidade. Ele devia ter chutado aquela porta, mas demonstrava que só a tinha aberto com muita força. Ele sorria com orgulho de sí mesmo, mas o sorriso morreu logo em seguida.

\- Onde está Charlie?

\- Talvez dormindo. - Revelou o senhor Bucket. - Se ele foi dormir tarde, só vai acordar depois das oito horas de sono dele.

O rosto de Willy se contorceu quando entendeu o significado simples daquelas palavras – é que Willy tinha dormido pouco e o cérebro ficava mais lento.

\- Volto logo. - Anunciou Willy.

E já de costas, mas com a porta aberta, ele fez uns barulhos estranhos com um apito mais estranho ainda. Um Oompa Loompas surgiu de algum lugar e Wonka gesticulou para a pequena criaturinha. Precisava que Charlie acordasse para ontem e o pequeno tinha que acelerar este processo. O chocolateiro largou a criaturinha na primeira bifurcação da fábrica e prometeu voltar para a cabana em trinta minutos.

Charlie estava dormindo como uma pedra. Talvez até mais profundo do que uma pedra. Tinha ido dormir após as três da manhã e demoraria para acordar. O Oompa Loompa soube disse por Wonka, mas um Oompa Loompa nunca recusava um desafio de seu salvador e nem deixava de cumpri-los. A criaturinha tinha pulado na cama, arrancado as cobertas, feito barulhos e até jogado um copo com água sobre o rosto do herdeiro.

Pensou um pouco mais. O que sempre acordava os adultos quando eles dormiam tão profundamente?

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Charlie sonhou com a paz. Estava em um campo florido, carregado com o cheiro fresco das flores e uma pitada de amendoim. Olhou para o lado, ainda dentro do sonho, e sorriu para o relaxado Willy. Percebeu, ainda em sonho, que Willy sempre estava trabalhando e nunca descansou. Devia ser estressante ter tantos anos de trabalho nas costas.

O herdeiro abriu a boca para falar algo que deveria fazer sentido, mas ele não conseguiu lembrar o que era. Em seguida, estava sentindo uma necessidade urgente de ir ao banheiro e se viu dentro de um.

Ah...

O alívio de finalmente descarregar toda a urina que o corpo juntou em oito horas de sono.

O calor impecável daquela água que o corpo quer jogar para longe dele, o barulho das últimas gotas caindo sobre a calça confortável do pijama e sobre o colchão macio. E o prazer de não ter que sair das cobertas para se...

Charlie saltou na cama para se ver ofegante e sentado sobre uma poça que esfriava rapidamente. Ainda atordoado, olhou para o lado e captou uma pequena criaturinha segurando o riso. Os olhos do Oompa Loompa lacrimejavam e o rosto estava avermelhado demais.

\- Eu... - O cérebro travou.

Havia tanta vergonha e informação naquele momento, que Charlie sentiu a cabeça latejar.

O Oompa Loompa levantou um copo com um pouco de água e o vidro embaçado. Então, sorrindo, achou ter explicado – mesmo sem dizer uma palavra na língua de Charlie – o que tinha acontecido.

Charlie ofegou um pouco e pensou. Tentou ligar a presença da criaturinha e o copo, com a cama molhada.

\- Você jogou água quente nas minhas calças? - O pequenino confirmou. E logo depois riu, - Pra me acordar?

O pequeno confirmou e apontou para a muda de roupa que tinha deixado ao lado da cama. Charlie B. Wonka quis matar o Oompa Loompa.

O herdeiro saiu irritado do quarto, mandando que a criaturinha fosse limpar a cama molhada. Estava irritado, com sono e faminto. Sabia que tinha problemas graves da vida pessoal e profissional para resolver e se encontrasse Willy Wonka, o mataria de verdade.

\- Se tornar um assassino não deveria valer a pena, mas acho que o mundo abriu uma exceção. - Murmurou o herdeiro, quando chegou perto da cabana em que sempre comiam.

Talvez fosse a nostalgia ou as lembranças que a falecida senhora Bucket tinha deixado por ali, mas aquela cabana nunca sairia. Charlie sabia disso, pois deixaria claro ao novo herdeiro. Sabia disso, pois Wonka adorava aquele pequeno lugar, onde ele escalava a escada de madeira que levava ao antigo quarto de Charlie e passava horas a fio lendo e ruminando suas futuras ideias.

"Gosto do seu passado, estrelinha. As crianças vivem uma vida doce, mas com pitadas de outros sabores que, mesmo sendo um pouco ruins, fazem com que se torne mais especial." Willy lhe revelou um dia. E Charlie, ao lembrar daquilo, sentiu que a raiva estava amenizando. "Quando subo neste _cafofinho_ que você chamou de quarto, eu me lembro de um William amargurado e ambicioso, que por amor se tornou o Willy Wonka. Faz bem voltar ao passado, as vezes. Faz bem, pois podemos rever algumas forças que perdemos ao amadurecer."

\- Chocolateiro maldito. - Sussurrou Charlie.

A raiva tinha se esvaído, mas uma nova surgiu quando percebeu que já não sentia mais raiva de Willy. Logo, Charlie estava, agora, com raiva de Willy, por conseguir fazer com que Charlie não sentisse raiva do chocolateiro. Era algo extremamente complexo e que não daria tempo de gerar uma explicação, pois Charlie estava abrindo a porta da cabana.

\- Bo... - _m dia papai._ O herdeiro deveria ter completado.

Mas ele sentiu algo forte demais. Se fossemos tentar explicar com palavras, Charlie passou uma loucura de sensações. A ponta dos dedos da mão formigaram, o calcanhar perdeu a força e todos os ossos da perna tremeram. A pressão sanguínea caiu ao ponto de quase descontrolar os intestinos que, de certa forma, incomodavam. Os pelos dos braços e das pernas e de qualquer outra parte do corpo se arrepiaram pelo frio que atingiu o corpo do herdeiro ao compasso de um coração desesperado que batia com força e, se alguém estivesse ao lado dele, podia ser visto trepidando na camiseta. Os pulmões, para seguir o compasso do coração e tentar manter aquele corpo vivo, já que todos os outros órgãos vitais tinham travado, hiperventilou.

"Quê?" O cérebro do herdeiro formulou com muito custo.

Da boca, que se mexia como a de um peixe que respira num aquário, saía uns gemidos sem sentidos que nenhuma sequência de letras conseguia formular.

Então, em resumo: o herdeiro entrou em pane.

\- Bom dia filho. - O senhor Bucket saudou com os olhos escalando o jornal. - Com fome?

Os ouvidos de Charlie ainda funcionavam, devemos esclarecer. Ele só não estava bem ligado ao cérebro.

\- Bom dia, senhor Charlie.

"Quê?" O cérebro berrou. Mas da boca, continuou saindo aquelas palavras impossíveis de representar com letras.

Para salvar a situação, o cheiro de amendoim surgiu como num estralar de dedos. Willy Wonka era o único ser que estava impregnado com tal cheiro e até os amendoins sentiam inveja dele. Não era um cheiro que enjoava, mas um que você queria sentir. Seu estômago podia estar embrulhado ao ponto de se virar do avesso quando sentisse o cheiro de grama recém-cortada – grama comuns e não as da fábrica Wonka – que ele vangloriaria ao Wonka quando sentisse o perfume único.

Charlie carregava um leve resquício daquele perfume de amendoim, mas era muito mais concentrado do frescor de uma juventude invejável.

Então, como dito, Willy surgiu naquele exato momento. Sorridente como só ele conseguia ser, o chocolateiro apoiou o braço no batente ao topo da porta aberta e espiou para dentro da casinha. Ele era alto demais para aquela porta que quase era pequena demais para o mundo inteiro, mas adorava passar por ali e tentar não deixar a cartola cair no chão.

\- Vejam só, temos uma família bonita tomando café. - A voz de Willy estava aguda pela felicidade que só ele parecia ser capaz de ter. - Vamos estrelinha, o café está esfriando.

Charlie olhou por cima do próprio ombro e tentou falar algo com Willy. No fim das contas, só conseguiu gemer:

\- Wi...

Então, como um bom tutor, Willy desencostou do batente e envolveu a cintura do herdeiro. Tinha o objetivo de empurrar o garoto para dentro da casa e colocá-lo à mesa, mas também aproveitou o momento para sussurrar ao pé do ouvido de Charlie:

\- Eu não sou um monstro. Por favor, nunca se esqueça disto.

Os dois passaram pela porta e o chocolateiro deixou Charlie sentado ao lado de Lane Kenneth, que timidamente devorava uma gigantesca broa de milho – Willy odiava as broas de milho. "Eles pegam todas as serpentinas amarelas dos confetes que os brasileiros usam no carnaval, para fazer este treco. E aja tinta guache." Resmungava o chocolateiro. "Nunca tinha reparado, que não há serpentinas amarelas no carnaval do Brasil?"

Então Willy mergulhou para fora da casa, pegou a cartola caída e sentou-se para tomar o café da manhã.

Logo em seguida, o cérebro de Charlie pareceu reiniciar e ele conseguiu dizer:

\- Quê?


	20. Capítulo 19

Willy Wonka, muito antes de conhecer Charlie Bucket, se sentia um monstro. Mais do que sentir, ele era. E mais do que ser, ele se julgava e também gostava de ser, modéstia parte, um monstro.

Contudo, tudo não passava de uma tentativa de proteger-se da falsidade da humanidade e dos espinhos que lhe fincaram ao roubar diversas fórmulas de doces. Ninguém quer ficar perto de um monstro. Ninguém sente que pode sobreviver perto de um monstro ou sobreviver a sua ira.

\- Você não é mais um monstro, Willy Wonka! - Ele resmungava enquanto caminhava. - Não precisa mais ser e nem tem motivos pra ser!

Naquela noite chuvosa, quando qualquer vestígio de esperança tinha sido sugado de Charlie, Willy acordou. Precisou levar uns tapas, mas acordou. Ele finalmente tinha se tocado que Lane só tinha feito coisas boas para a fábrica e ele só tinha feito coisas ruins para ela, e todos os outros, desde que ela invadiu o lugar.

O medo é o único despertador universal para todos os tipos de monstros humano. Só que é um despertador que nos deixa cego e ensurdece por um tempo indeterminado.

\- Droga William! Por que você é tão burro? - O chocolateiro rosnou quando saltou o último degrau da escada do porão.

Então veio a vergonha que lhe travou com as chaves da cela na mão. Ele poderia, e devia, enfiar a chave na fechadura e destrancá-la. Devia pedir desculpas para a moça que estava lá dentro, machucada e arrependida e logo depois pedir desculpas para Dóris. Mas a vergonha é, quase sempre, movida pelo orgulho que nunca queremos ferir. Willy Wonka suspirou, deu meia volta e foi se encontrar com Dóris.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Para falar com a Oompa Loompa foi mais fácil. Talvez por já conhecer ela ou por ela já conhecer ele.

Wonka bateu à porta da criaturinha, que saltou da cama e abriu a portinha de sua cabana. Eles se encararam, conversaram com os olhos tristes e arrependidos de todas as atitudes que tiveram durante aquela guerra curta e, por fim, se abraçaram.

Se desculpar com Dóris, fora bem mais fácil. Pois Willy Wonka aprendeu que não precisa usar palavras para se desculpar com os verdadeiros amigos. Você só precisa olhá-los e deixar que o coração sussurre o arrependimento.

Então, se a amizade for verdadeira, irão se abraçar da mesma forma como Willy e a Oompa Loompa se abraçavam. Irão sentir o coração do outro pulsando em mesma sintonia, independente da diferença de idade; deixarão que as lágrimas de alívio saltem de seus olhos e que a alegria saia em forma de uma frase: eu te amo.

Foi por isto que Willy se viu, novamente, diante da cela de Lane. A chave presa na mão, o coração martelando o peito e a insegurança lhe envolvendo os ombros.

"Você consegue, Willy". Ele respirou fundo e engoliu a saliva. "Ou não". Gemeu em pensamentos.

Apertou a chave contra a mão enluvada e olhou para a fechadura. O braço não se mexeu como ele queria, não fincou a chave naquele buraquinho e muito menos destrancou a cela.

\- Senhor Wonka? - Houve um arrepio alucinante, quando Lane falou. A voz dela estava baixa e rouca, como se ela estivesse acabado de acordar. - Eu sei que é o senhor, senhor Wonka. Qualquer um já teria entrado.

Willy permitiu que o corpo sentasse sobre o terceiro degrau da escada com as pernas longas e esguias cobrindo os outros dois degraus. Voltou a respirar fundo, tentando achar o que falar ou fazer naquela situação.

\- Eu sei que é bobeira, senhor Wonka, mas quero te pedir desculpas.

Ali embaixo, era impossível escutar o barulho da chuva. Talvez da cela desse, mas o chocolateiro não se lembrava de ter colocado uma janela que desse acesso para fora da fábrica. Enquanto Lane ficava em silêncio, Willy ignorou o pedido de desculpas e caçou o projeto daquelas celas.

Tinha colocado um ou dois buracos em cada uma das duas celas, que eram interligados por um cano que levaria ar fresco. Logo, Lane não sabia que tinha chovido aquela noite, nem que tinha trovejado ao ponto de acordar Charlie. Também era impossível ela saber a hora, já que Willy tinha confiscado seu relógio de bolso – nunca imaginou ver um ser humano na atualidade, carregando um que verdadeiramente funcionava. Achava que era o único ser do mundo que ainda gostava de relógios de bolso.

\- Não me arrependo de ter invadido seus sistemas, senhor Wonka. - Lane continuou pouco depois de uma pausa. - Nem de ter invadido sua fábrica.

Então, pensou Willy, agora curioso; do que ela tinha se arrependido?

\- Mas – Lane tossiu e ficou quieta por um ou dois minutos.

Willy aguardou. Aguardou cada segundo do tempo que ela precisou usar para formular uma nova frase. Aguardou, pois, Lane era a única criatura que podia fazê-lo pedir desculpas e arrancá-la daquela cela. Era a única que tinha a paz para o coração e para a mente de Willy. Ela tinha começado aquela história, carregando assim por consequência, a obrigação de encerrá-la.

Wonka aguardou pacientemente, completamente concentrado naquela mulher que estava quase enlouquecendo-o.

\- Senhor Wonka, se eu soubesse que você ia ficar cego ao ponto de machucar as pessoas que ama, eu nunca invadiria a fábrica e nunca deixaria que alguém o fizesse. Eu viveria para isto. Para impedir que alguém estrague a harmonia deste mundo único e fantástico. - Uma pausa. - Me desculpe, senhor Wonka, por ter destruído a harmonia do seu mundo. É só disso que eu me arrependo.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Lane olhou para o telhado e aguardou os passos de Willy anunciarem a partida do chocolateiro. De seus olhos nascia um caminho fino e brilhante que, outrora, fora o guia das lágrimas que saíram em silêncio. Agora, tinha pedido desculpas à Wonka, mas sabia que nunca se perdoaria por ter feito aquela asneira. Destruir a vida de alguém era imperdoável, não era? Mesmo que tivesse todos os melhores motivos deste mundo, ainda se tornaria imperdoável, não é?

A porta se arreganhou com força e ela nem escutou o barulho da tranca. Quando girou a cabeça, para ver o que tinha feito a porta gritar eufórica, foi agraciada por Willy Wonka.

Um Willy Wonka, vestido com fraque e calça social, sapatos que brilhavam até no escuro e o cheiro de amendoim completamente viciante. Um Willy, que tinha olhos apavorados, como uma criança que descobre algo fantástico demais para o cérebro assimilar. Um Wonka, que estava correndo em sua direção.

Lane fechou os olhos com força, só para abri-los e ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Então, foi parabenizada com um abraço quente, confortável e delicioso. Foi agraciada com um sopro quente que saía das narinas dilatadas de Willy e acariciava sua nuca. Foi, sabe-se lá por qual motivo, amada.

Nada daquilo deveria fazer sentido.

Assim como aquela fábrica e aquele chocolateiro.

"Chocolate é mágico, não precisa ter sentido" Charlie anunciou um dia, poucos anos depois de ser oficializado sua herança. "A vida pode imitar o chocolate em algumas coisas. E imita. Veja o amor. Ele é único para cada um e nunca faz sentido".

Lane sentiu o coração derreter e vazar por seus olhos. Estava em forma de lágrimas e de um suspiro de paz.

\- Obrigado, estrelinha. - O chocolateiro lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido. - Por ter amado minha fábrica, como Charlie e eu amamos.

Ele se afastou, arrancou as algemas dela. Tinha preparado um quarto e um roupão para que ela pudesse tomar um banho e verdadeiramente descansar. Depois, um Oompa Loompa cuidaria de sua alimentação e de seus machucados.

Willy tinha muito o que se arrepender, ainda. Muito por se desculpar. Mas, depois de observar todos os hematomas de Lane e antes de enviá-la para o quarto dela, ele precisou dizer:

\- Seja bem-vinda, Lane Kenneth, ao meu mundo.


	21. Capítulo 20

Willy sentou-se à mesa assim como Charlie. O herdeiro ainda estava desnorteado e com uma quantidade tão grande de perguntas para fazer, que jurou beirar a loucura. O senhor Bucket, por outro lado, saudou o filho com uma tranquilidade invejável e logo voltou sua atenção para o jornal daquela manhã.

\- Tantas coisas para fazer. - Gemeu Willy.

O que, de fato, era verdade. Ele tinha que mostrar algumas partes da fábrica para Lane, depois dizer o que queria dela e, só então, se dedicar aos estragos que seu estresse causou.

Pensando nisto, ele ergueu os olhos para o pupilo e suspirou. Ainda teria que ter uma longa conversa com Charlie e sabia que o assunto seria demasiadamente delicado.

\- Willy, o que aconteceu? - O herdeiro questionou quando viu que Wonka o olhava.

\- Muitas coisas, estrelinha. - Willy puxou uma caneca e encheu-a de chocolate quente. - Vejamos... - Ele espiou a mesa para se decidir o que comeria. - Ah! - Pegou uma torrada. - A senhorita Salt passou na fábrica e me estapeou. Então eu percebi que estava condenando as pessoas erradas.

Willy mordeu a torrada e olhou o pupilo. Ele esperava que Charlie estivesse boquiaberto, mas o encontrou estarrecido. O rosto estava neutro, mas os olhos estavam trincados sobre o chocolateiro. Wonka quase sentiu medo. Medo de ter destruído a mente de Charlie.

\- Veruca veio aqui? - Sussurrou o herdeiro.

\- Veio. E conseguiu me fazer entender que a senhorita Kenneth não fez nada de ruim para a fábrica. - Willy sorriu.

Ele nunca tinha problemas para assumir que errou. Ficava envergonhado, obviamente, mas nunca negava seus erros, pois eles lhe geravam evoluções. Isto, este dom de não negar suas falhas, fazia com que Charlie o amasse e admirasse. Claro que Willy não escancarava seus erros para qualquer um. Se fosse um desconhecido, Willy só diria que errou quando tivesse criado algo mais chamativo do que o próprio erro.

\- Onde está Veruca? - O mais novo questionou. - Quero agradecer.

\- Ela se foi. - Wonka sussurrou. - Entrou. Disse que eu estava errado. Partiu.

\- Está brincando comigo? - Charlie estava irritado.

\- Não. - Wonka não se abalou pela ira do mais novo. - Ligue para ela e questione. Ou, se preferir, mande uma carta.

\- Isto não faz sentido! - Berrou Charlie.

\- Não na mesa, filho. - O senhor Bucket repreendeu. - A mesa é um lugar sagrado e não devemos trazer os problemas para ela. Você e Willy discutem isto em outro canto.

Como se os dois maiores chocolateiros do mundo não passassem de duas pequenas crianças, o senhor Bucket os repreendeu. E, para o espanto de Lane, os dois se desculparam e tomaram o café da manhã em volta de assuntos banais e amenos.

Se havia um adulto naquela fábrica, pensou a invasora, era o senhor Bucket.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Charlie e Willy ficaram na naquela cabana por horas. Depois que os Oompa Loompas retiraram a mesa, os dois discutiram e berraram por horas a fio, como se estravassem todas as coisas frustrantes que tinham de guardado dentro de suas cacholas.

Sabiamente, e já prevendo que aquilo aconteceria, o senhor Bucket resolveu mostrar a fábrica para Lane. Paternalmente ele mostrou do jardim até as alas de fabricação e administração. Mostrou a sala de criações, mas deixou claro que só Charlie e Willy podiam dar permissão para entrarem ali.

\- Claro que você não precisa contar que entramos aqui. - Piscou o mais velho morador daquela fábrica. - Segredo nosso, sim?

Então seguiram para uma e outra sala. Algumas bem intimidadoras, outras engraçadas. Tinha umas, que além de ter uma porta sem janela, estavam trancadas. Outras, nem o senhor Bucket sabia como chegar.

\- Acho que é aqui que você ficará. - O homem anunciou ao entrar em uma sala espaçosa e fria.

Haviam tantos computadores, que Lane sentiu o coração disparar. Era uma sala com diversos Oompa Loompas que usavam óculos e liam jornais. Outros digitavam coisas como se fossem fazer aquilo por toda a eternidade.

\- É incrível. - Sussurrou Lane.

\- Eu penso isto todas as vezes que acordo. - O senhor Bucket revelou. - É uma fábrica incrível.

A garota inspirou e, de olhos fechados, soltou:

\- Acho que está mais para fantástica do que incrível.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Dóris caminhava ao lado de Charlie. O herdeiro estava com o rosto cansado e cheio de problemas para resolver. Lane estava conhecendo os sistemas da fábrica, pois ficaria responsável por garantir que nada falhasse e que nenhuma segurança fosse vencida.

E quando Wonka disse, após o café da manhã, que ela cuidaria disso, também disse que Charlie cuidaria da administração do tempo da fábrica. Tudo teria que correr conforme ele planejasse e no tempo que ele planejasse.

A conversa, obviamente, fora fervorosa, com direito a Charlie rosnar que o chocolateiro estava abandonando a fábrica e o mesmo retrucar:

\- Eu já disse que não vou abandonar a fábrica! - Berrou Willy. E depois, expirou furiosamente. - Vamos Charlie, você está uma pilha!

Estava mesmo! O herdeiro quis berrar. O que diabos Wonka esperava? Que depois de saber que a fábrica tinha sido invadida, saber que Wonka era capaz de matar alguém a base da porrada e que Veruca tinha ido até a fábrica, alguém ficaria com a mente sã? Isto era impossível!

Mas descontar em Wonka, agora, era demais.

\- Desculpa Willy. - Gemeu o herdeiro. - Tem tanta coisa na minha cabeça, que eu sinto que vou enlouquecer.

\- Somos dois, estrelinha. - Wonka sorriu. - Mas preciso de você raciocinando direito.

O pupilo caminhou até uma janelinha e espiou os arredores da cabana. Se sua mãe ainda estivesse viva, ela lhe diria para ficar calmo. "Tudo já tinha se resolvido, não é?"

\- Por que agora? - O herdeiro sussurrou.

\- Porque estou ficando velho, assim como você. - Wonka respondeu. Lá de cima, do lugar onde Charlie já chamou de quarto, ele se sentia protegido. Sentia que o mundo todo era seu e que, mais uma vez, era uma criança ambiciosa e sonhadora.

Por sorte, pensava Charlie, Willy tinha uma péssima memória para coisas que não eram receitas ou cantos da fábrica – apesar de o mesmo viver esquecendo da existência de algumas dezenas de salas – e por isto tinha deixado tudo detalhadamente escrito.

Havia um livro grosso e velho que dizia o que fazia cada máquina e quanto tempo levava para ela concluir o trabalho. Havia outro dizendo quanto tempo uma receita demorava para ficar pronta. Quanto tempo demoraria para uma barra Wonka sair de uma máquina e ser levada para outra e assim por diante. Era um mundo minuciosamente descrito.

\- Dóris, deixe estes papéis na sala de criação, por favor. - O herdeiro pediu. - Merecemos uma boa noite de sono. Estamos quebrados.

A Oompa Loompa concordou e seguiu seu caminho. Charlie, em contra partida, precisava devolver alguns livros para a biblioteca principal da fábrica e ainda queria ver Willy. Somente ver. Bater um papo sem nexo e depois assistir alguma coisa. Queria, na verdade, ter um tempo de paz com o tutor.

O herdeiro caminhou um pouco mais e sentiu o corpo se chocando contra o nada. Como presente, o corpo ricocheteou para trás e um dos livros bateu contra o rosto claro. O hematoma surgiu em seguida.

\- Outch. - Gemeu.

Ele piscou atordoado por um ou dois segundos e sorriu. Fazia um bom tempo que ele não usava o elevador de vidro e agora viria a calhar. Entrou no veículo e apertou o botão da biblioteca.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

Willy sempre foi um cara orgulhoso de seu trabalho e, todas as vezes que se sentia inseguro, ele caminhava até a biblioteca, abria a portinhola secreta e observava a saleta que continha suas memórias mais importantes. Ai ele lembrava que tinha feito um ótimo trabalho. Que tinha vencido seus maiores inimigos e que poderia vencer qualquer desafio que a vida lhe colocasse.

Foi com este orgulho, que ele escutou a porta da biblioteca se abrir. Os passos rápidos que só Charlie sabia dar denunciaram o caminho que o herdeiro fazia e Willy não se movimentou. Aquela saleta já não era mais segredo, mas o herdeiro ainda não tinha tido coragem de questionar sobre ela.

Charlie era assim, o tipo de pessoa que morre curiosa, mas não incomoda os outros com perguntas.

O herdeiro caminhou até uma prateleira e pelo canto do olho esquerdo, viu Willy. Bastou ver o chocolateiro, para que Charlie desejasse largar tudo e fosse lá conversar com o tutor. Ele sempre admirou Willy e sempre admiraria. E também carreava um desejo latente de ficar perto dele e conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Willy estava encostado na soleira da porta. Charlie, quando se aproximou, não podia ver o sorriso orgulhoso que o tutor carregava em seus lábios e nem entender a paz que inundava o coração velho.

\- Eu nunca desconfiei de algo assim. - Comentou o herdeiro.

\- Ninguém desconfia. - Willy replicou. - Nunca desconfiam. E olha que nesta fábrica se tem de tudo!

Lá fora a noite tinha caído, mas a lua cheia clareava tudo. Em pouco tempo o verão chegaria e os dois chocolateiros estariam enfiados sob pilhas de problemas que acompanhavam o aumento das vendas e o lançamento do projeto de outono. Eles raramente paravam e ainda precisavam pensar no presente e no futuro.

\- Willy... - Charlie não sabia o que queria perguntar.

Se queria saber sobre aquele pequeno mural de memórias ou se queria falar sobre Lane. Não sabia se puxava o assunto do que lançariam em breve, se dava boa noite e ia dormir. Não sabia. Simples assim.

\- Quando eu tive minha lojinha, uma pequena lojinha de esquina, eu imaginava esta fábrica. - Revelou o chocolateiro. - As pessoas achavam que eu era louco e que estava pensando nos doces magníficos que eu criaria em poucos meses, mas eu já estava aqui, nesta fábrica.

Wonka desencostou-se da soleira da porta e olhou ao pupilo. Percebeu que a criança de dez anos estava um jovem de vinte e tantos – e um jovem bem alto. Charlie tinha se tornado um garoto bonito, extremamente magro, mas rechonchudo em ingenuidade de ousadia. Seria um homem magnífico.

Os olhos castanhos de Willy, chamaram Charlie para invadir as lembranças da fábrica.

Logo ao lado da porta, entrando para a esquerda, havia um quadro com uma pequena foto em preto e branco. Era a lojinha de Willy. A mesma lojinha em que o vovô Joe tinha trabalhado. Um pouco mais para o lado, estava uma lista com os doces que Willy já tinha criado e na parede ao lado, as embalagens.

\- Eu pensei nestes doces logo depois de comer minha primeira bala. - Sussurrou o chocolateiro.

Wonka estava ereto, como se fosse um duque inglês. As mãos cruzadas nas costas e a bengala residindo no lado de fora da saleta. Os olhos dele corriam pelas fotos, pelas embalagens e pelos quadros com carinho, mas Charlie sentia como se a alma de Willy estivesse correndo o dedo por ali e guiando o herdeiro por cada um dos quadros.

\- Eu usava um aparelho horrível e meu pai me proibia de adoçar qualquer coisa. - O chocolateiro parou para suspirar. - Este daqui – ele soltou enquanto olhava para a embalagem da primeira barra Wonka que fora criada dentro da fábrica. - este aqui foi o meu maior sonho. E eu sonhei que já tinha ele na ponta de meus dedos vinte e quatro horas depois de ter comido minha primeira bala.

\- Este foi o primeiro chocolate Wonka que ganhei. - Charlie comentou com sua característica voz baixa. - Eu tinha sete anos.

Willy sentiu o coração batendo aquecido e acariciado. Ele sentia tanto amor e carinho por Charlie, que sentia-se puro. Saber que ele e Charlie se interligaram pela mesma barra Wonka, quase o fez chorar. O chocolateiro quis perguntar se Charlie sentiu a mesma coisa que ele tinha sentido ao comer aquela barra. Se tinha sentido que o mundo valia a pena e que nenhum dinheiro do mundo poderia valer mais do que aquele pequeno momento.

\- A memória humana é falha e eu me sinto desesperado só de pensar que posso me esquecer de todo este trajeto. - O tutor sussurrou. O rosto sorrindo para Charlie. - Não sei como Lane achou isto aqui, mas sinto que foi fábrica quem guiou-a.

Os dois deram mais um ou dois passos e observaram as imagens da parede oposta a porta. Havia uma prateleira com alguns livros, pastas e cadernos. Ali, Willy abriu a boca umas quatro vezes, mas não conseguiu soltar uma sílaba que fosse.

Eram as fórmulas mais secretas que aquela fábrica tinha. Da primeira até a última. Qualquer uma que fosse importante, entrava ali.

\- Quando eu preciso de uma fórmula secreta, é aqui que você vem buscar? - O pupilo questionou.

Uma pergunta retórica.

Na parede ao lado, estavam outras fotos. Fora de ordem cronológica, fora de regra, repletas de sentido. Havia um bilhete dourado, imagens das crianças que visitaram a fábrica pela primeira vez. Uma prateleira com uma pasta plastificada, onde estavam recortes de qualquer matéria de jornal onde tinha uma citação da fábrica. Havia um quadro com a notícia da fábrica sendo inaugurada, da fábrica sendo fechada.

\- Oh. - Charlie soltou.

Os olhos do pupilo caíram sobre uma foto pequena da família Bucket. Ele lembrava de quando tinham tirado esta foto. Lembrava dos jornalistas entupindo a casinha, dos pais acanhados ali no canto e dos avôs sorrindo de dentro da cama. Mas não sabia que Willy a tinha.

\- Pedi para um dos jornalistas. - Revelou Wonka. - Foi logo depois que você recusou a fábrica. Eu achei que poderia entender o que você sentia por eles, mas só me deprimi.

Ao lado, uma foto da família sentada à mesa e Willy junto. O chocolateiro tinha um sorriso sádico, como se deixasse claro que assassinaria alguém.

\- É a minha favorita. - Ele revelou. - De qualquer foto que exista.

Willy mordiscou a ponta da luva e arrancou a mão de dentro dela. Os dedos brancos levitaram até tocar no vidro que protegia a foto dele junto com os Buckets e acariciou o retrato.

\- Também é a minha. - Charlie deixou escapar. - Foi quando nos tornamos da mesma família.

Wonka recolheu a mão e tocou o próprio rosto. Ele pousou o queixo entre o indicador e o polegar e ficou pensativo. Enquanto isto, Charlie admirava a mão do tutor. Ele não conseguia lembrar quantas vezes tinha visto a mão dele assim, completamente nua, mas sempre ficava fascinado pela delicadeza que ela irradiava. Era visivelmente macia, com as unhas impecavelmente aparadas e brilhantes.

\- Isto faz parecer que nos casamos. - O chocolateiro murmurou.

Quando os olhos de Willy caíram sobre Charlie, eles captaram um ponto vermelho flutuante. A ingenuidade de Charlie era a culpada por fazer com que o herdeiro se avermelhasse tão facilmente. Era algo fofo e gracioso, que Wonka adorava ver.

\- Não se preocupe, estrelinha. - Willy enfiou a mão dentro da luva e a ajeitou. - Em meu mundo, em nosso mundo, podemos ser e fazer o que bem desejarmos.

O herdeiro sentiu o rosto queimando com mais entusiasmo, mas também sentiu o orgulho reclamar. Não queria ficar a mercê de Willy e precisava revidar com força. A mente mais nova começou a borbulhar e quando Willy terminou de ajeitar a luva, Charlie soltou:

\- Está me devendo uma noite de núpcias descente.

\- O que? - Exclamou Wonka.

Era vez dele ficar vermelho e a mente não conseguiu entender a brincadeira.

Charlie girou no eixo e por cima do ombro soltou:

\- Achei que você só estava velho e não surdo.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Adoce

Charlie estava sentado sobre o tapete felpudo que Willy tinha no quarto. O chocolateiro estava acomodado sobre a poltrona que ficava atrás do tapete e os dois tomavam uma bela caneca de chocolate quente. Na televisão, um musical dos Oompa Loompas passava e ao lado dela o relógio marcava duas e meia da manhã.

Os dois donos da fábrica estavam sonolentos, pois passaram boas horas discutindo sobre a possível noite de núpcias e, depois de uma longa crise de riso, terminaram ali, juntos no quarto de Willy Wonka.

\- Eu vejo meu filho cuidando da fábrica. - Charlie sussurrou.

Ele tinha sonhado com aquilo uma dezena de vezes. Via a criancinha crescendo, andando desengonçada pelo jardim e caindo de cara na grama adocicada. Via, o pequeno querendo pular na cachoeira e depois resmungando que não podia estudar em uma escola como as outras crianças. Chegou a sonhar com o garoto adolescente – por algum motivo estranho, sempre era um garoto – e cobrando que os amigos não podiam ir até a fábrica.

\- E quem é a mãe? - Wonka questionou.

\- Dóris? - Brincou. - Não sei.

Charlie bebeu mais um gole do chocolate e suspirou.

\- Parece real? - Wonka questionou.

\- As vezes eu acho que é uma premunição. - O Bucket sentiu os pelos da nuca arrepiando. Ele nunca contou sobre aquela visão a alguém. - Eu já cheguei a sentir o perfume dele.

\- Foi assim comigo. Quando eu sonhei com a fábrica. - A voz de Willy estava baixa. - Parecia que meu anjo da guarda sussurrava o que aconteceria. Eu via as fórmulas, as paredes por dentro e por fora. O tempo que cada coisa levava para acontecer.

\- Via os Oompa Loompas?

\- Não. - Willy bebeu o chocolate. - Nunca os vi. Nem nunca sonhei com eles, fosse antes ou depois de tê-los conhecidos.

\- Eu já sonhei com meu filho. - O herdeiro embutiu. - E a fábrica estava grandiosa. - O herdeiro girou o corpo até que os olhos pudessem ver Willy. O chocolateiro estava com a cara enfiada na caneca, mas os olhos espiaram Charlie. - Só que você nunca está lá.

"Lá?" Wonka questionou com um gesto.

Charlie Bucket sentiu o peito apertando, o coração doendo e os olhos se inundando. A respiração aqueceu e ele entendeu que nunca conseguiria falar. Nunca conseguiria transformar o pensamento em palavras, pois estava enraizado que eles sairiam em forma de lágrimas.

\- No futuro?

"Sim". O herdeiro respondeu com um sorriso morto.

Willy colocou a caneca sobre a mesa ao lado da poltrona.

O problema da vida é que ela nos enche de dores e machucados. Se é cruel sentir saudades de uma pessoa que está distante, uma que está inalcançável é torturante. Willy sabia disto, pois sentia saudades da mãe que nunca conheceu e da bagunça que envolvia vovó Georgina e vovô George. Sentia saudades de sua lojinha bagunçada na esquina de uma pequena rua. Sentia muita saudade e ao mesmo tempo se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter Charlie ali.

\- As coisas acabam, eu sei. As pessoas se vão, eu sei. - Charlie precisou parar para tentar conter o choro. - Mas eu não quero que você se vá. Eu me sinto desesperado só de pensar nisto.

\- Lane estará aqui, Charlie. E terá seu pai.

\- Ele não está lá, também. - A primeira lágrima escorregou. - Assim como minha mãe não está aqui.

Willy não soube o que falar. Ele nunca soube lidar com a morte ou com o fim de algo. Ele só sabia viver da evolução. Só sabia pensar num futuro promissor.

Charlie se acomodou melhor no tapete e olhou para a caneca vazia. Os olhos deixavam as lágrimas escorrendo e aquilo não parecia certo. Sentia-se fraco e até desesperado. Desesperado por um futuro que parecia distante, mas assustava do mesmo jeito.

\- Me desculpe, estrelinha. - Willy sussurrou. - Eu menti.

...

...

...

Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos. Calaram-se até o momento em que o musical acabou.

...

...

...

Só então, Willy Wonka concluiu:

\- Quando eu disse que no nosso mundo podíamos ser o que quiséssemos, eu menti. - O chocolateiro suspirou. - Nunca poderemos ser eternos.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

O futuro, por mais inevitável que seja, não passa de um tempo ao longe. E o presente, por mais machuque, não passa de algo momentâneo. O passado, por outro lado, estará sempre lá e as vezes consegue ser a válvula de escape do presente. Você consegue mergulhar nele e recolher as lembranças que lhe tiram da tortura do presente.

Consegue ser feliz ao lembrar do sorriso de alguém. Consegue chorar ao lembrar como foi conquistar algo que sempre quis.

Então, enquanto Lane escutava a conversa dos chocolateiros, ela percebeu que mesmo vivendo na utopia, em seu maior sonho, não estava livre da tristeza ou dos machucados que a vida nos fornece. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e decidiu ir para o próprio quarto, onde poderia tentar dormir. Raras pessoas, Kenneth pensou, conseguem ter a sorte de realizar os maiores sonhos. Ou, talvez, ela e Charlie tenham sido tão obcecados por seus sonhos, que a "sorte" não conseguiu escapar deles.

Agora, quando finalmente ela tinha realizado seu maior sonho, aquilo não tinha mais importância. Luta ou sorte, agora era passado e ela precisava viver o presente, pois naquela fábrica, só viveriam as pessoas que realmente amavam aquele mundinho maluco. Não só amá-lo, teriam que amar e se dedicar ao que faziam para que ele aquele universo se mantivesse funcionando.

Os Oompa Loompas amavam o cacau e os doces que ajudavam a criar. Willy, amava absolutamente tudo. Charlie amava a essência da fábrica e aquele que a tinha criado. Lane, amava os sistemas. A fábrica, amava existir. Amava ensinar. Amava ser única.

Ϣ.Ϣ.

O sol saltou pela janela de Wonka e bateu contra o rosto do chocolateiro. Foi como levar um tapa, pois ele tapou os olhos com as mãos e lentamente os abriu. As cobertas se remexeram e o susto que Willy levou o fez berrar.

\- Eu deixei você dormir aqui? - Rosnou Wonka.

\- Willy, você me devia uma noite...

\- Chega! - O desespero surgiu na voz do chocolateiro. O cérebro dele ainda não estava funcionado plenamente e a brincadeira não pareceu brincadeira. Ele tinha o coração tão desesperado, que ter um infarte não estava fora de questão.

Charlie sorriu e se espreguiçou. A memória de Willy Wonka não era boa para coisas que não tinha relação com chocolate. Na noite passada, Charlie lembrava, Willy deixou que o pupilo dormisse por ali e assim os dois pudessem aproveitar a noite em meio aos musicais dos Oompa Loompas.

Não foram necessários três minutos de um novo musical, para que os dois se enfiassem na cama e capotassem em um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

Naquela manhã ensolarada, o Bucket se sentia mais leve, menos desesperado como futuro e mais confiante no presente. Sentia que teria muitos risos para dar com Willy e muitas coisas para viver junto com Lane e com o senhor Bucket.

E quando o fatídico dia chegasse, a fábrica teria lembranças para amenizar a dor da saudade.

\- Vamos Charlie, saia da minha cama! - Rosnou Willy.

\- Mas você disse que traria meu café na cama! - O pupilo mentiu.

Willy ficou boquiaberto, sem saber se tinha realmente dito aquilo. Charlie tinha falado com tanta convicção, que o chocolateiro jurou ter feito algo muito errado. Desesperado, Wonka caçou na memória o que, diabos, tinha acontecido há algumas horas, mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma resposta.

Charlie riu. Um riso debochado de quem diz "não acredito que ele está caindo nisso!".

\- Sua barrinha de cereal vencida! - Resmungou Willy, que com os pés jogou Charlie para fora da cama.

\- Na próxima vez, você é quem dormirá no calabouço da fábrica! - O chocolateiro pisoteou o chão até a porta do banheiro. - Isto se eu não lhe colocar na sala das caldeiras!

Charlie ainda ria, quando Willy se enfiou no banheiro. Ainda ria quando percebeu, assim como Willy tinha percebido anos antes, assim como Lane perceberia em pouco tempo, uma das maiores lições que aquela fábrica fantástica tinha para ensinar.

Não importa o quão boa ou ruim esteja a vida, ela sempre poderá ser mais doce.

Você só precisa deixar que ela se adoce.


End file.
